Apprentice of fear
by Horrorfana
Summary: That's right, it's here, Chance accepts Dr Cranes offer and quickly finds herself in over her head. With challenges at every turn, will she prove to be a worthy apprentice? Will she survive? Includes: Riddler, Harley, Mad Hatter, and even a pinch of Hush. M for some intense themes. Smut free. i do not own anything other than Chance. Scarecrow/OC one sided
1. offer you cant refuse

Chance yawns and stretches before switching on her bedside lamp in her appartment in Metroplolis. She clicks the light on and a scream gets caught in her throat. After a moment of stunned shock, she tries for a real scream.

"HE...!"

He dashes across the room and clamps a hand over her mouth. She struggles to pull it off but is unsuccessful. He grips the back of her hair tightly so that she's looking up at him. Chance whimpers at his amused expression.

"Now normally I would enjoy your beautiful screams of terror and desperation, but we aren't in the narrows. If you'll behave yourself and not alert the boy in blue, I'll release you so we can have a mature conversation. Can you handle that? Because as I'm sure you know, I always have a backup plan."

Chance nods slowly and crane releases his grip on her. She gasps for a deep breath while he sits by her feet on the bed.

"What do you want, Crane?!"

"Aren't we past this by now? You know that I prefer for you to call me Dr Crane."

A smirk spreads across her face.

"Oh I know. Crane."

He frowns and casually pulls out a capped syringe full of a clear liquid. She absently moves it between his fingers as he watches her get wide eyed.

"You're trying my patience Michelle. I understand that it's been a year, but I still expect you to remember your manners around me. Understood?"

"Yes."

He smirks. "Yes what?"

"Yes sir." Chance replies thru gritted teeth as she watches the syringe.

"Good. Now I've been watching you for some time now. I had my suspicions but they were confirmed when I looked into your past Internet activities."

Chance feels her face grow warm in embarassment.

"So? I wanted to know a little more about the guy who kidnapped me. There's nothing wrong with it."

"You see, that would explain the first time you tried searching for information on me. Not the fifteenth. But I had to confirm, your journal easily did the trick."

He's bluffing.

Chance crosses her arms.

"I don't have a diary."

"Oh really? Not even a leather bound navy blue one with the last entry from last night?"

Crap.

"Yeah well...so what? I've been curious. I can't help it."

"Curious as to the details of what I do? Curious of why I said you would make a good apprentice? Curious if you are really like me? You did the research, you tell me. Are you like me? Didn't you enjoy hearing their screams? They deserved it, and you know that deep down. The girl that caused you so much pain and terror, the man that kills out of boredom. Deep down, everybody deserves to be a test subject. I know this and I'm sure you do as well. Their screams are music and the stories that come behind their terror... So stop me if I'm wrong and you never enjoyed any of that. I understand your first was hard, but you never felt guilt or remorse, you enjoyed it. My offer still stands, you can still join me, as my loyal apprentice. I will teach you everything you need to know. The formula, test subjects, the batman, Dr Arkham...eventually. If you join me, soon enough you won't be hesitant in the slightest with our subjects. However, I'll warn you right now. If you do decide to join me, the training will at times be painful and difficult. But rest assured that it's all for your benefit. Another thing, there are certain aspects of my personality that I have no control over, behave yourself and you should be fine. So what do you say? Will you be my apprentice, or will I have to dispose of you like I should have done to Miss Albright?"

You know you want to. But it's wrong. Is it if you liked it so much? What do you have going for you here? A lousy appartment in Metropolis, a boyfriend you couldn't care less about, and a job as a waitress.

"Um..."

"Take your time to think every detail over."

"I'm not afraid of dying. I've been prepared to go at any moment for some time now."

"I'm aware of that Michelle."

She bites her lip as he watches her intently.

"What are your conditions?"

"Conditions? Well nothing out of the ordinary. Don't do anything needlessly reckless, don't harm yourself or me, I'll protect you when necessary as I'm expecting you to do the same for me. Don't do anything with the test subjects unless I approve, you will have lessons whenever I see fit. More in the beginning, as we continue we'll be doing more hands on. You will be expected to recreate my toxin, I'll help you until I deem fit for you to proceed unsupervised. You will do as I say and you'll treat me with respect as your teacher. You will mind your manners at all times. You will leave any family, friends, or aquantices behind and never speak to them again unless you have my permission. You will not tell anybody about your apprenticeship. Do you agree to these conditions and will you join me?"

Chance pauses for a moment in thought.

"There's a few things about me that I'm throwing out there. One, I have an attitude, don't take that away from me. Two, I read a lot, I want to read in my free time. Three, I have taken up writing, I want to bring my laptop. And four, I'm a fast learner."

A smug smile spreads across his face.

"Agreed except you can't bring your laptop. It can be tracked. However if you obtain one, I'll allow you to keep it. Are you going to join me?"

Chance takes a deep breath. "Yes sir."

Crane stands up and holds his hand out for chance. She takes it and he helps her up.

"I don't want to hear any complaining. I'm being uncharacteristically generous, don't make me regret this decision."

"You won't. So what now?"

"Pack only the necessities. Clothes, bathroom, etc. When you're packing, keep in mind that I like blue on you."

He strokes her neck and she bites her lip before stepping back away from him and leaving his grip.

"Please don't touch me. I don't like to be touched."

He raises an eyebrow. Chance quickly adds, "Not like grabbing my arm or my shoulder or my waist, but anything creepy is where I have to stifle the urge to hit someone."

"I'll remember that. Pack now, I'll wait in the kitchen. You have ten minutes, don't make me wait. Oh and I've got your new uniform on your desk."

Chance walks over to her desk and examines the dress, blue button up with a black belt for holding various items. Next to it is a sickle.

"Misuse it and I won't hesitate to confiscate your weapon."


	2. training

As the electrodes were being attached to Chances forehead, she notices her hand is slightly trembling.

Day one and he busts out the electrodes. Good job. You had to laugh when he said there was going to be a test. But seriously? What else could I do when he literally throws a book at me? Couldn't you just read it and shut up? How much DO I remember?! Well, looks like I'm about to find out.

Crane steps away from the terrified Chance. He stands in front her. She looks up at him with terror from anticipation surging thru her veins. She shifts uncomfortably in the tall metal chair she's sitting in. Giving up trying to get comfortable and letting her legs dangle off the ground. Her focus shifts to the remote in his hand.

"Shall we begin?"

Chance nods. "Nows as good as ever."

He smiles in a way that makes her spine crawl. "Achluophobia?"

Chance pauses to think. "The dark?"

Crane nods and she relaxes. "Acrophobia?"

Chance presses her lips together. Come on, acro? Like acrobat. Like in heights? Come on, say it. But what if that's not it?

"Heights."

Crane smiles and relaxes his grip on the remote.

"Agliophobia?"

Oh crap. Come on. Think! Think of something, anything! Don't go blank on this one! Guess something! Don't you dare...

"Um..."

Chances focuses on cranes hand as his thumb shifts to rest over the button on the remote.

"Fear of...n-needles?"

Chances whole body begins trembling as she waits for his reply.

"Wrong. Fear of...pain."

He pushes the button and Chance grips the metal arm rests as she cries out in pain. After a few seconds he releases the button and Chance gasps in relief.

Come on Michelle, don't you dare mess up again.

She looks back at Crane and gulps.

"Cenophobia?"

What happened to the a's? Ok. This ones easy.

"New ideas?"

Crane nods and Chance smiles with relief. "Chemophobia?"

Chem, chemicals. This is getting easier.

"Chemicals."

Crane smiles.

"Good. Now, Chiroptophobia?"

Ok Michelle, what was your trick? Long c equals short fear. What was the fear though?!

"I...I...I don't remember."

Crane quickly walks up to her and holds the remote in front of her face. She looks up and shrinks under his angry expression.

"Think. Hard."

Chance swallows the bile in her throat.

"I...I'm so sorry. But I don't remember."

He presses the button and Chance withers in pain as electric current runs thru her body. He contiues while holding down the button.

"Last night I told you not to go to bed until you had these MEMORIZED. Yet you can't remember the simplist of fears. Michelle. Tell. Me. What. Is. Chiroptophobia?!"

Chance struggles to reply. "F...fear...of...B..bats?"

Crane releases the button and chance slumps into the chair, panting. He walks back to the center of the room, tossing the remote in the air and catching it. Chance tenses with every catch.

"Electrophobia?"

Chance sits up straight in the chair. "Electricity."

Crane stops tossing the remote. "Epistemophobia?"

Chance stiffens.

"Knowledge."

Crane begins pacing around the room. "Herpetophobia?"

"Reptiles."

Chance watches Crane as he aimlessly walks around the room.

"Hippopotomonstrosesquipedali ophobia?"

Chance feels her jaw drop.

You have to be kidding me. Who would give something such a long name, unless...

"Long words."

Crane smiles and walks back over to Chance before standing behind her.

"Isolophobia?"

Crane smirks as chance swallows. "Mine. Well, my old one."

Chance tenses as Crane rests a hand on her shoulder.

"And how did you overcome it?"

Chance shivers at the memory.

"I realized how ridiculous it was after round number three with your toxin. I thought being alone would save me. But it didn't. It only made me more alone. Thanks to dr arkham my mom was told I was dead, not that she would care. And I was trapped with my thoughts for three years. You brought me back to reality. You saved me."

Crane gently squeezes her shoulder and removes the electrodes with his free hand. He releases his grip once they are gone.

"Go to your room and study better. I'll bring you dinner in two hours."

Chance nods and slides off the chair before running into her room and closing the door behind her.

A week later Chance finds herself in another lesson. As she fidgets on the floor of the pitch black room, she smiles to herself. That is, before she hears squeaking. Chance freezes as dozens of small rodents enter the room. They reach her and begin to crawl on top of her. She struggles to remain relaxed as one rat crawls up her neck to her hair.

Calm down. It's just rats. No big deal. Hold still and they won't bite. Eww. Ones on my head. Calm. Your somewhere else. Your not in a dingy dark rodent filled warehouse, your in Hawaii. Making a sand castle and drinking from a coconut. Oh yawn. Let's make this fun. Let's see, a giant squid is fighting jaws. Cool. And...some zombies are group dancing to Katy Perry. Sweet. Then...a that cute vampire from that book I like is asking me to waltz. And now I'm performing a concert on the beach. Too bad I can't sing. Oh well. My fantasy. Just think Michelle, stick this nightmare out and soon enough you'll be bringing fear to the minds of Gothams tormentors. Nobody will mess with you again and in fact, they'll look up to you. The weak and tormented will idolize you. It will be amazing. All you need to do is put up with the training. Just think about...Arkham.

How that idiotic Dr Arkham locked you away for absolutely no reason! Just because you tried to tell those doctors how crane had tried to kill you. Then after your locked away, he gets incarcerated and they keep you anyway. Think about that first night. How alone you felt. Nobody had believed you or listened to you. Nobody wanted to talk to you in maximum security. The nurses and interns looking at you like some kind of disgusting monster. Like you actually did something wrong. How you almost lost it when the med students asked about you and the lies that doctor told. Made you sound like a serial killer. Were they that dumb to believe someone like me...small, weak, never yelled at anyone let alone fought, had killed? Sure now I've killed.

But just think, anything bad that Crane puts you thru, can be traced back to Arkham and its lies about you. If they hadn't locked you away, you could have fled the city before crane came after you. Jerimiah Arkham is nothing but a twisted, greedy, frightened, bully who deserves to wither in fear and scream until his lungs bleed. To be paralyzed in such horrifying fear that a simple pen drop would bring a new wave of visions. Or to be so desperate to evade his deepest fears that he wound scratch his own face off. I hope that when I get to him, his trip lasts longer than most. More fun that way. But if you want that satisfying image to become reality, you have to put up with the mess he caused. And currently, the rats are the mess.

Chance is snapped back to reality as the door opens and light comes pouring in. Once her vision focuses, she notices that Crane is holding a hand out for her. She takes it and he helps her up. Once up she quickly shakes off any unwanted rodents and they walk out of the dark room.

A few weeks later, Crane decides to test his new toxin. He and Chance were watching the man screaming in the corner of the room. Crane was taking notes while Chance watched with intrest. They were snapped from the test when they heard glass shattering from across the building. Crane freezes for a moment before jumping up from his seat and pulling up Chance as well. He listens for a second before turning to her.

"I want you to hide. Don't move until either he drags me away or ties me up and leaves. This is a golden opportunity to see a true tormentor in action. Whatever happens, in a few days I'll be back in arkham. Your assignment is to break me out, but don't make a mess. I want you to remain hidden for as long as possible. So find a way to sneak me out without giving away your association to me. You'll figure something out. Now hide."

Chance runs over and hides behind a pile of crates moments before batman storms in. She remains silent and surpresses the urge to punch batman as he knocks Crane unconscious and drags him, along with the man on the floor out of the building.


	3. riddle me arkham

Chance quietly sits in the waiting room outside Dr Arkhams office.

This feels like high school. What if he recognizes you?

"Nicole Parker?"

Chance smiles and looks up at Dr Arkham as he exits his office. He holds his hand out and she shakes it.

Well well well, I'm shaking the good, evil docs hand. Soon you'll be screaming in terror. Just as soon as Dr Crane gives me the ok. Until then, I have bigger fish to fry. I mean how hard can it be to bust out one inmate? Without making a mess of corse. That is the real challenge.

Dr Arkham holds open the door and Chance walks out with him right behind her. She looks down and frowns at her blue scrubs.

I hate these tacky nurses outfits.

Dr Arkham soon joins her and matches her pace as they walk twords the cells.

"Now, imagine my surprise when I heard a nurse of your skill wanted to work at arkham. Your relatively new at this so here's what your job is: you are to deliver the medications to the patients. It may seem simple enough but I warn you, the maximum security is a very dangerous section. Those are some of the better known. Harvey Dent, Jane Doe, Edward Nigma, Usually the joker, Victor Zsasz, Pamela Isley, Harlein Quinzel, Cornelius Stirk, And most recently, Johnatan Crane. Now, I'd understand completely if you'd like to switch for a different section. Not many want to see the revolvers."

Chance raises an eyebrow.

"Revolvers?"

Dr Arkham chuckles.

"Nickname from the guards. The ones who treat the facility like a revolving door. Don't worry, you should be alright. Just try not to engage in conversation with them."

They round a corner and see an elevator at the end of the hallway.

"So...what did you mean by sometimes joker?"

Dr Arkham stiffens slightly.

"He's out more than in. Currently, he's loose on the city. I hope the mess of a police department come to their senses and find him themselves. That bat they trust only creates the insane."

They stop at the elevator and walk inside as the doors open. He pushes the third floor button. Once the doors close Chance presses her lips together.

"So are there any tricks I should watch out for?"

The elevator dings as it passes the second level.

"Several. You'll pick up on them. Don't give them anything other than meds, don't answer any of Nigma's questions, don't mention meat around Stirk, no personal information to Zsasz, don't talk to joker period. However he's currently away so you can relax about him for now."

The elevator opens and they step out. Dr Arkham leads the way down the hallway of cells. He keeps looking forward while chance gets a good look at each inmate. Some are standing to get a good look at her, others could care less. She pauses at the riddlers excited expression.

"Riddle me this, how do you solve the insolvable?"

Chance glances at Dr Arkham down the hallway and smirks.

"Easy. By cheating of corse."

Riddler raises an eyebrow.

"Intresting. Your the first to answer that one correctly. Tell me, what is your name?"

Chance huffs. "It's Nicole."

Riddler smiles smugly.

"You're lying. I'll find out soon enough. See you soon, nurse."

Chance walks past his cell and quickens her pace past harleys cell. She quickly meets up with Dr Arkham at the end of the hall. He is staring into a cell as she approaches. Before she can ask, she overhears the conversation.

"Do you still have that crippling fear of heights, doctor?"

Chance walks faster as she reaches Dr Arkham and surpresses a smile once she sees Crane lounging in his cot, reading a book. She looks closer and almost laughs.

Edgar Allan Poe. Of corse.

Crane doesn't notice Chance at first until he looks away from Dr Arkham. A smug smile spreads across his face as he looks her over.

"Who's this lovely creature?"

Dr Arkham tenses. "This is our new nurse. She'll be delivering your medications from now on. Don't harm this one."

Crane sighs happily. "Now why would I hurt this little blue beauty?"

He winks at Chance and she nervously turns to a very annoyed Dr Arkham.

"Just try and get better this time, Crane."

Dr Arkham angrily walks past the cell and Crane turns back to her once he's out of earshot.

"Goodnight Dr Crane. I'll be seeing you first thing in the morning...It came upon a midnight dreary, full of woe weak and weary, pouring over the lost volumes of forgotten lore...page 465, Intresting choice in reading material."

Crane smirks as Chance meets up with Dr Arkham by the elevator. Once the elevator doors close, Dr Arkham turns to chance.

"I realize he seems harmless now, but he's just as capable of mental damage without his toxin."

Chance smirks. Dr Arkham pushes the button for the second level.

"Where are we going?"

Dr Arkham waits until the doors open.

"There's someone you need to see."

She follows him past several cells only to stop in front of one with a girl crouching in the corner.

"Linda Fritawa. Dr Cranes last accomplice. After betraying him, she...was in an 'accident' that sent her over the edge. We're not sure what exactly caused her mutations. He is a very dangerous man. Don't get too close."

Dr arkham walks back to the elevators while chance stares at the figure in the cell. Almost startled when she speaks up.

"So your the new girl. Intresting."

"I don't know what you mean."

"You smell like a chemistry set. So either you are, or very soon you will be, screaming for Crane...and I don't mean from fear. Then he'll toss you aside and make you his lab rat."

Chance chuckles.

"Looks like there's a few differences between us. I don't sleep with my teachers and two, I'm immune. Good night, Fright. Or should I call you, traitor? I'm his apprentice, you were a manipulative slut who pretends to care in order to save her own sorry ass for getting caught between a rock and a hard place. You deserve everything Dr Crane did to you after what you did to him. Currently, I'm working on an escape strategy."

Chance walks back to the elevator and smiles.

Man that felt good.

The next morning Chance found herself pushing an old metal cart down the hallway of cells. At each one, she slid the pills into the designated slot of each plexiglas door. Eventually she reached the riddler who was waiting by the door for her arrival with a smile plastered on his face.

"What is something your trusted with, but not yours to share?"

Chance shakes her head and rolls her eyes as she picks up his paper cup of pills and moves twords the door.

"Easy, a secret."

She slides in the pills and he grabs her hand before she can pull away. She struggles against his grip.

"So nurse...what's yours? What is your real name?"

"Nicole."

He shakes his head and pulls her arm in further, not hard considering her thin frame.

"Let go."

He meets her eyes and she gulps.

"Tell me your real name. It's incredibly easy to break an arm in your current predicament."

Chance relaxes in defeat. "Fine. My real name is...Michelle."

Riddlers expression softens. He pulls her arm up slowly and Chance nervously shuts her eyes bracing for pain. Only to feel him kiss her hand. She opens her eyes and looks back at him in confusion as he holds her hand.

"Don't lie to me. I always know when you do it. See you tomorrow, Michelle. Don't worry, your secrets safe with me."

He releases her hand and she quickly pulls it out of the door. Chance walks quickly to the end of the hallway to Cranes cell. He is sitting in his cot waiting for her.

"Pocket the meds and pretend to give them to me."

Chance discretely does as she's told and hands Crane the empty paper cup. He pretends to take them before looking at Chances confused expression.

"They can't hear us down the hall but they can see us. Don't want anybody catching on. Tonight at ten, after lights out, use the stairs and visit me. We never got around to discussing your progress on the components of the formula."

Chance smiles and nods before walking to the elevator.

That afternoon, Crane was reading in the rec room while barely paying attention to his chess game with nigma.

"Checkmate. Have you noticed the new nurse?"

Crane sets his book down to reset the game.

"Obviously. Why do you ask?"

Nigma smiles.

"She's quite good at my riddles. Better than the rest of the imbusils here."

Crane raises an eyebrow.

"You're attracted to her? She's young. Only twenty."

Nigma shrugs and leans back in his seat.

"I don't mind. An intelligent mind is an intelligent mind in my opinion. You don't mind, do you?"

Crane finishes setting the board.

"No. It's just that from what I've observed, she doesn't seem like the relationship type. She probably is more focused on her education. After all, as you know, knowledge always comes first."

Riddler makes his first move.

"She certainly didn't argue against my charms. How can you be certain that she's getting an education?"

Crane makes his turn, forgotten his book due to the conversation turn.

"I am. I'm sure her teacher wouldn't like it if her attention wasn't fully focused on her very important studies. So I'd back off if I were you nigma."

Nigma raises an eyebrow and makes his move.

"I don't care what you think Johnatan. I will win her over. That girl is full of secrets. It's only a matter of time before I pry them to the surface."

Crane takes his turn.

"I would be careful if I were you. If you try to get into her head, it can damage her fragile psyche."

Nigma pauses and looks at crane.

"Fragile? She seems fine to me. I'm begining to think you know more than you are letting on. Come to think of it, how did you know how old she was if you've only known her as long as me?"

Crane pauses and gets up from his seat. He stares bullets thru Nigma before walking to the other side of the room. Nigma shrugs and leans back.

"Very well. I'll figure it out eventually."

That night, Chance cautiously sneaks to the third floor via the stairs. She tightly clutches a key card in her hand. Once she reaches Cranes cell, she unlocks the door and waits for him to signal for her to come inside.


	4. the riddle of nurse nicole

The next day, Chance hums to herself as she pushes the squeaky cart down the hall of cells. She repeats the same routine of handing out pills as the day before. Once she reaches Nigmas cell, she notices the intrigued expression he is giving her.

"What?"

He smirks. "Mary had a little lamb? Personal connection to the song? Anything to do with your parents?"

Chance rolls her eyes as she puts the pills thru the door and quickly retrieves her hand.

"I just like the song. It's this weird habit I've got. And my personal life is none of your concern."

Chance prepares to walk away when nigma takes a step closer.

"But, Michelle... It is. Let me guess, something boring like stay at home mom and angry dad. Am I close?"

Chance turns to him and crosses her arms.

"Not even. Never knew or cared enough to find out when it comes to my dad. Mom ignored me. So I'd say it's the opposite of what you think."

Chance pushes her cart past Nigmas cell. "Why are you so annoyed with talking to me, yet willing to sneak around to talk with Crane? You wouldn't be developing Quinn syndrome now would you?"

Chance let's go of the cart and spins on her heels to face Nigma. She glares angrily at him. Chance suddenly freezes before blushing and returning to her cart. She reaches Cranes cell and he looks concerned.

"What's wrong?"

Chance takes a deep breath before answering. "I got mad. I don't like to get mad. I say stupid things. At least I don't lash out like most people. I really need to get a better grip, release my anger when I need to, not when I'm pushed. I told him something personal."

Crane approaches the door as Chance hands him the empty pill cup.

"What kind of secret?"

Chance relaxes and faces him.

"None of your business. It's something that's between me, myself, and I...and now Nigma... Damn it!"

Crane glares at Chance and she gulps nervously.

"What did I say about manners? And swearing is for the vulgar and weak minded... Don't let it happen again or you will be punished severely...understood?"

Chance looks to the ground and nods solemly.

"Yes sir, Dr Crane."

Crane relaxes.

"Tonight I want you to try and recreate the formula again, and try NOT to start any fires this time."

Chances head darts back up.

"But I can't do it alone! I'm not ready for that! I still need your help!"

Crane shakes his head.

"If you reject my help when it comes to simple manners, maybe you should put my guidance into perspective. I expect a full report on your progress tomorrow, if I suspect that you avoided your assignment, you will go back to the lab and work alone until you have it correct...so don't lie. Have a good day, nurse Nicole."

Chance frowns and quietly pushes her cart to the elevator.

Chance hums to herself as she pushes her cart to Cranes cell the next day.

Ok Michelle, relax. At least you got results. Wrong ones, but results none the less.

She stops her cart and turns to face Crane looking down at her thru the door.

'How did your assignment go?"

She meets his eyes and crosses her arms.

"I wasn't able to recreate the formula...but I did create something Intresting. Paralyzing gas."

Crane raises an eyebrow in surprise. "That can be very useful. Don't lose the formula. You did write it down, right?"

Chance smiles and let's her hands fall to her sides. "Don't you know me better than that? Of corse I did. I'm not an idiot. I'm sorry. I'll be more careful about what I say."

Cranes expression softens. "At least Nigma is holding back. That won't last for long though. He'll find out eventually. The good news is that he will keep it to himself. Perserve the integrity of the riddle. Unfortunately that's his weakness."

Chance raises an eyebrow. "Weakness?"

Crane chuckles. "Edward can't keep his mouth shut until he solves his latest riddle. Then, if it's something good, he keeps it to himself. That way, he's always right. Or he does anything to make himself right."

Crane pauses and closes his eyes as he shakes his head and tsks. Chance gulps. She glances down the hall at Riddler sitting in his cell.

"Am I in danger?"

Crane smiles. "Of corse you aren't child, he is a close ally of mine. Once your presence becomes known to him, he will back off and help. Plagued with obsession as he may be, he is trustworthy. Just make sure if he snaps, your nowhere near. More than I can say about Fritawa. Kind girl, tratorious manipulator. After Albright, I swore against any future assisstants. Fortunately, apprentices are much different and far more trustworthy. Eager to learn and please. It feels good to play teacher again. And once you've proven yourself, then i'll reconsider my previous decisions."

Chance turns back to him.

"I've been meaning to ask, I get why she's locked up, but what happened to Fright?"


	5. an intresting discovery

Chance quickens her pace as she sneaks to the records room at the end of the hallway. She glances at her watch once she reached the door.

A quarter after midnight. How appropriate.

She carefully turns the handle to find the door is unlocked. Chance quietly slips smiles once she realizes they are organized by different cabinets.

Unlike the rest of this freaky dump.

She goes down the line of file cabinets against the wall until she finds the c's. She examines the other cabinet labels.

Well, at least they keep the letters together. But apparently Dr Arkham has never heard of alphabetizing.

She picks the lock with a little effort and pulls the drawer open. After a minute she pulls out the file she's been searching for. Looking around like a kid sneaking into the cookie jar, she nervously opens the file.

Name: Dr Johnatan Crane

Alias: Scarecrow

Chance skips down to the part she's looking for. She pauses and presses her lips together.

Oh don't chicken out. Come on, you need to know just what the hell you signed up for.

She takes a deep breath and begins reading.

Diagnosis: Dissociative identity disorder (DID). Narcissistic personality disorder (NPD). With mild case of OCD and sadistic tendencies.

Crap. That explains a lot. Now, while we're here...

Chance puts the file away. It doesn't take her long to find the T's. Once the cabinet is located, she picks the lock and locates her file. Before turning to the door she leans against the file cabinet to take a look. She opens it and begins reading.

Name: Thompson, Michelle Hope.

DOB: November thirteenth.

Eyes: blue

Hair:brown

Height: 5'2.

Diagnosis: mild delusions. Considered violent and extremely dangerous. No outside contact. Suffers from paranoia and is remarkably passive.

I.Q: 148.

Incurable.

Last doctor: Dr. Johnatan Crane.

Current doctor: Dr. Jerimiah Arkham.

Current status: Deceased.

Family notified, body location unknown.

Notes: Patient suffers from an irrational belief that her previous doctor made attempts at her life. Due to an attack on a nurse, patient is currently contained in maximum security. No contact is recomended for treatment. Patient is to be considered a tactful liar and manipulator, leading to the death of a dozen orderlies. Do not engage in conversation...

Chance hears a creak and turns to the door. She gulps at the muscular guard leaning against the door frame. He smiles smugly at her.

Come on! Make up something. Don't get caught!

"I-I got lost."

She hides the file against the cabinet. The guard walks into the room and locks the door behind them. Chance presses herself against the cabinet.

"Nurse Nicole. We all have jobs to do. Mine is to keep the scum here in line. Yours is to hand out the knock out pills. Not to go snooping around like the freakin batman! Your a nurse. And a wise man once said, nurses are to be seen..."

He grabs Chances arm and pins her to the wall, the force knocks out her breath causing her to pant. She tries to push him away but he pins her arms to her sides. He leans in to her ear and she crinkles her nose at his breath.

"But never heard. You do your job and I'll do mine. So be a good little nurse and keep your nose out of where it doesn't belong. Goodnight sweetheart."

He releases her and leaves the room he lingers by the door just outside. Chance catches her breath and grabs the file. She hides it in her purse before storming past the guard. He smirks as she passes him and she feels his eyes on her. She feels her face get hot with anger and embarassment. Chance stops and turns back to the guard.

"I'd watch myself if I were you, Mr Bolton. Stay away from me or else I'll accuse you of sexual harassment."

She starts to storm down the hallway only to feel the pain of the right side of her head against the cement wall. Chance holds her head as she slumbs to the floor. She pulls her hand back when she feels warm wetness. She presses her lips together as she looks at the blood on her hand. She isn't able to surpress the trembles of fear as Bolton stares down at her angrily.

"Listen doll, you have a mouth on you, like the scum here. If you don't learn to shut up, I'll treat you like your locked up here. So go home and tomorrow you'd better not say anything. I'd hate to mess up your pretty little face. Once again, goodnight dollface."

Bolton storms down the hallway as chance gets herself together. Looking around to make sure she's alone, she takes off her bloody scrub shirt and presses it against the cut on her head. She presses her back against the wall as she sits waiting for the bleeding to stop.

Chance sighs to herself as the elevator dings to the third floor a few days later. She pushes the metal cart down the hallway, handing out the meds. Almost in a daze. She is snapped back to reality when she's handing over two faces meds and she hears a loud bang down the hall. Looking around she notices a few inmates shrinking back into their cells. She carefully walks over to Harleys cell almost across from nigma. Harley is sitting down on her cot with her knees to her chest. Chance taps on the glass door and Harley looks over nervously.

"Hello nurse! I suggest you get out of here before the guard brings back dr crane. You don't wanna make him mad."

"Which guard works this floor?"

"Lyle. Um, I mean Mr Bolton. He's a mean one. I wish mr j was here to teach him some manners twords a lady. I would strangle him myself if he wasn't so big."

Chances reply is cut off by Crane being tossed into his cell. She sees something in Boltons hand.

Is that...?

He tosses in a gas canister and laughs sinisterly as he locks the cell door. Chance looks down to notice she had been clenching her fists until her knuckles turned white. Her head turns back to Bolton as she hears coughing coming from Cranes cell.

Kick. That. SOB's. Ass. Now!

Chance storms down the hallway right up to Bolton. He smiles smugly.

"What is your problem?! You are the biggest asshole I've ever met! Who picks on not only inocent women but anyone who's smaller than you?! It makes a girl wonder...does all this expression of manliness compensate for lack of it in...other areas?"

Chance smirks as his smile diminishes. He grabs her hair and throws her to the floor. When she tries to get up he kicks her in the ribs.

"What did I tell you? Now you get to learn firsthand what happens to criminal scum."

He pins her to the ground by her shoulder and straddles her. His smile returns as she struggles to knock him off. She pauses and smiles innocently.

"Please don't hurt me. I didn't know any better. It's just that... Well, you wanna hear my secret?"

She signals for him to lean closer and when he does, she easily grabs his key card from his back pocket.

"You won't last long if you make too many enemies."

He looks at her with confusion shortly before she drives her knee into his groin. Stunned, she easily rolls him off of her and unlocks Cranes cell. He walks out and puts her in a headlock. Before she can ask, he replies.

"Act scared. You are my hostage. You busted me out of self defense and I unlocked the other cells so they could have fun with Bolton while I dragged you out of arkham. Ok?"

She nods and fakes crying as she weakly struggles against his grip. He walks them over to a control panel by the elevator and uses the key card to unlock all the cells. Once in the elevator, he shouts to the other inmates.

"Go nuts!"

Bolton looks at him in confusion before turning to the group of inmates in horror. The doors close. Ivy turns to Harley.

"I think he doesn't deserve certain parts. After the ways he treated us...how about we perform a little surgery Dr Quinzel?"

"Sounds like fun!"

Jane doe speaks up. "When you're finished I want to become him."

Stirk smiles. "It's been too long since I've had any...'meat'. I'll take his heart."

Nigma looks down at him smugly. "I want to leave a riddle for the fine doctors here and our dear dark knight. I suppose since we are lacking paper, flesh will do just fine."

Two face walks to the front. "Heads, we set him on fire. Tails, we take turns with him."

He flips his coin and examines it. "Ladies first."

Harley squeaks with joy. "Does anybody have something sharp?"

Zsasz steps up. And hands her a knife.

"But I get to savor the kill."

Once back in the new warehouse Chance set up, Chance walks into her room and gets changed into her costume. When she walks back into the living room, she sees Crane watching tv.

A few weeks later chance wakes up to find crane writing notes in the casually reaches for chances bottle of water before she stops him.

"You really don't wanna drink that."

"What IS it?"

Chance nervously bites her lip.

"I wanted to play it safe. You know, in case I was ever exposed to my toxin. So I thought it would be best to build up an immunity to it. I've been ingesting a steadily rising amount via my water. Now the dose is pretty high. You'd be paralyzed for a few answers if you drank it. I'm almost completely immune."

She watches him as he pauses deep in thought. He stands up and walks up to her. He casually pats her head and says,

"Good idea."

Before walking out of the room.


	6. Jeckyl and Hyde

Three weeks later, Chance finishes her sandwich before she spots crane storming into the living room. He pulls his mask off, followed by his glove and plops down on the couch.

"Bad night with the bat? At least you got away... This time. I mean, how hard is it to beat a crazy dude who runs off of rooftops dressed like a flying rodent? Shouldn't that have warranted doing himself in on the first night?"

Chance smirks when he doesn't look at her. She walks back into her room and falls onto her bed. She happily grabs her iPod and turns on her 'happy' playlist. She takes a quick look at it and smirks:

Basket case

Hot n cold

She's a rebel

Ballad of Mona Lisa

Ignorance

Blind

Jesus of suburbia

Disturbia

Paparazzi

21 guns

Poker face

Circus

Waking up in Vegas

Your love is my drug

Hummingbird heartbeat

Looks like Harley got into my playlist again. Oh well, good thing I'm ecliptic.

Chance rests her eyes as she listens to the peaceful noise of music.

Do you have the time, to listen to me whine...

A few moments later, her trance is interrupted by the loud bang of her door slamming open.

I went to a shrink, to analyze my dreams...

She quickly pulls off her headphones and looks up to see the amused smirk scarecrow is giving her.

Oh crap. Not again.

She hops off her bed and carefully backs against the wall, slowly moving to her belt tossed on her small desk chair. Chance keeps her eyes on scarecrows. Knowing better than to look at the belt holding her sickle.

Won't kill, but it might distract him enough to come back. Keep his stare.

Scarecrow matches her pace as he approaches her menacingly. Chance bites her lip and picks up her breathing. He smirks with sinister satisfaction.

Calm down. He isn't going to do anything. Just calm down. I'm sure you remember last time you stood up to scarecrow.

Chance winces at the memory and almost feels the pain in her arm again. She stops next to the couch and he stops as well. He gives her a slow look over with a smug expression that sends chills down her spine. Once his eyes have trailed down her legs, she makes her move and swiftly pulls her sickle out of her belt. His expression turns annoyed as she runs at him. She braces for the swing and he stands his ground. Chance swings down and he easily dodges only to spin around her while she recovers and stab a syringe into her neck making her cry out. She moans and falls to her knees in throbbing pain. He walks over to look down at her as she winces in pain.

Note to self: don't rub in his failure with the freakin batman.

"Remember? Johnny-boy thought it was wrong to make someone pass out from immense building pain. But I'm all for it. You'll be screaming soon enough. You have a smart mouth. Since you aren't even sorry about it, I guess I'll have to sew your pretty mouth shut..."

"Aww, but then I wouldn't be able to talk to you, oh wait that's a good thing."

He grabs her by her wrist and pins her against the wall. Chance begins to tremble as scarecrow stares her down. She begins to panic as she presses further against the wall, trapping herself. He smiles sinisterly as he strokes her cheek. Pain suddenly forgotten, she feels herself lock up in horror. Speechless as her eyes are sucked into his.

Her daze only interrupted once he removes his hand and moves down to the top button on her costume. He unsnaps it and she looks away from his eyes. She tries to push past him but her effortlessly pins her wrists above her head as he moves to the second button with his free hand. Chance begins panting from fear. He smirks and pauses to lean in and smell her hair, earning a shutter from Chance. He plants a searing kiss on her mouth and she whimpers as he bites on her lower lip. Scarecrow pulls away only to start kissing down her jaw and neck, nipping occasionally. He pulls away and flashes Chance a sinister smile.

"You are way too beautiful to be inocent." He tsks in mock disappointment. "Looks like I'll have to fix that... Seeing as this is your first time, I'll warn you, I tend to be a little rough...but feel free to scream." He leans in to whisper in her ear. "It makes me want you more."

Scarecrow returns to the buttons on her costume. He unsnaps the third button, revealing the top of her bra.

"Stop! Stop!"

He shakes his head almost to himself as he continues. Fourth button unsnapped. He moves from the buttons to run his hand slowly up her thigh before gently hiking up her dress. A scream gets trapped in Chances throat and Scarecrow eyes her lustfully.

"Aww, is my little blue beauty speechless? Have I swept her off her feet? You know, this isn't how I pictured this moment. Do you want to know what I pictured? I'd break into arkham...shocking as that sounds. Then I'd take you to Johnnys old office, next I'd lay you on that desk, rip off this dress and make you scream til you lost your voice..."

Scarecrow smiles smugly to himself as he trails off and returns to pushing up her dress. He forces his lips against hers in another searing kiss for a moment before pulling away to watch her reaction with a smirk as he runs his hand up her thigh.

Oh no. You are not letting this happen! Michelle Hope, you better say something to get your ass out off this mess! Because if that creep scarecrow touches you...you're on your own.

Chance gulps and tries to calm down.

"Why would you want me now...when I could give you exactly what you want. If your patient."

He stops and removes his creeping hand before he pulls her face up to look at him.

"Keep talking."

Chance swallows down the bile rising in her throat. "Why not wait for me to hand myself over to you? Think of it as my last and the ultimate act of devotion to you. What better way to prove my worthiness of the scarecrow legacy...then to give you the only thing I've got left...as soon as my training is complete?"

Please tell me you didn't just dig your own grave of bad decisions. At least you'll get time to think of a way around this. I mean what are the chances of this bitting me in the butt later? 100%. Oh crap.

Chance watches scarecrow as he pauses to think over her offer. She bites her lip as he stares off into space. "That could be years. How do I know this little...arrangement, won't influence your studies?"

Chance closes her eyes. "I promise it won't."

Scarecrow strokes her cheek before rebuttoning her costume. "Good. Because if I discover that you're slacking off to avoid your end of the bargain, I'll intensify your toxin and force you to keep the deal...got it?!"

She looks at him and nods."I suppose I will get to take you in Johnnys office after all..."

He releases her. Chance falls to her side and starts to scream from pain that's been building. She glances up to see scarecrow smiling with his eyes closed. She begins to get light headed and fights against sleep. Her head gets heavy. Chance gets irritated.

"Your gettin some sick thrill aren't you? That's twisted...discovery on Friday night twisted. No wonder Jon hates you..."

His eyes snap open as she slips under the blackness of forced sleep. Chance smiles as she goes under, embracing the peaceful dreamless sleep before she wakes up and scarecrow can have his 'fun'.

Chance struggles to open her eyes and fully regain consciousness as she fights the tempting urge to slip back into sleep. See, this is why you should take something for your insomnia...Chance manages to open her eyes long enough to spot a now costumed scarecrow leaning over her face.

Well thanks alot smart ass. He's doing something, whatever it is, he wants you asleep for it. He must be almost done, I don't feel anything. That SOB better show us what he did. Maybe you shaking in a corner will snap him back to normal.

Chance forces her eyes back open once again to stare angrily at scarecrow. He notices her conscious state and meets her eyes with a smile.

"Time to wake up Michelle, maybe this'll teach you to shut that big mouth of yours. And don't try talking Johnny boy into helping you, I convinced him it's beneficial. He's a stickler for manners, wouldn't you agree?"

Chance tries to reply but her words are muffled. She panics and meets his eyes only to see that they are filled with mischief. He grabs a metal tray and holds it like a mirror for her. His smile widens as she gets wide eyed and feels her mouth in drug hangover disbelief. After a few minutes to calm down and grasp the situation, she crosses her arms and scowls at him. He chuckles as he puts down the tray.

Scarecrow pulls her hand away from her mouth. Chance gives him an annoyed look. He raises an eyebrow and gently grazes her cheek with one of his needle gloved fingers.

"It's just stitches. He's going to take them out in a week...so you don't starve. For now, you'll be sleeping with an iv so you don't turn into a tourist lost in the dessert. You should be thanking him for talking me out of doing it. I was hopeing for your wrist. So you couldn't write either. I like you better this way. But I'll take what I can get."

Chance fumes with anger then smirks. She points to scarecrow, then makes a driving motion with her hands, then points to herself before doing the crazy signal by her head.

"Do you want the clipboard or not, smart ass?"

Chance frowns and nods. He walks across the room and returns with a clipboard and pencil. He hands them over to her. She stares at the clipboard a moment before writing down a sentence and holding it up for him to see.

Where are YOUR manners you pyscotic hypercrate?

Scarecrow glares at her and she quickly pulls the board back. She gets up out of the bed with the clipboard. Before she can leave, he pins her against the wall by her neck. One of the needles poking painfully against her chin. A whimper gets trapped in her throat and he smirks.

"I can say whatever I feel like saying. Johnny boy is the one against swearing, not me. So don't you DARE mix us up again. Defy me and you will be punished as to how I see fit, no Johnny-boy. Got it?!"

Chance nods and he releases her. As she walks back to her bedroom she smirks as she thinks.

Oh yeah, great job. You accidentally mentioned they were one person again. You know, if your not going to listen to me when it comes to mouthing off, at least listen to common sense. Man, he's like a nutty jeckyl and hyde. What the hell came over you to insult him like that?! You know that just because your old guy friends never got that hand gesture, doesnt mean a super genius scientist won't! Sometimes I wish I was someone else's brain. At least listen to this: don't piss him off again unless you are positive it's Dr Crane and not scarecrow. Ok? I think that's a reasonable request. Your angry. Calm down. Write something. Anything to help you chill out. I'll even give you inspiration. Here: something simple and cliche like a bunch of drunk kids telling ghost stories in the woods on Halloween. Oh and one kid could have his face hidden! And at the end, he could tell a story of a bunch of popular kids who pushed him into the fire a year ago! Oh oh I've got it! Then he could have spiked their drinks and in the climax he could toss them in the fire! All of them. I'm not some wuss who lets the virgin kill the killer and return home even though her friends are dead and she's harassed by the cops. Then they don't find his body so she goes to a nut house like arkham. Now THAT would be a cool story. Lets do it!

Chance walks over to her bed and pulls out her laptop from underneath. Within minutes she's writing. "You guys wanna hear a scary story?"

Chance emerges herself into the story, not looking up until she finishes. She then let's out a breath of relief and relaxes against her pillow with her eyes shut. "Intresting twist. The girl imagined the entire thing because she was incarcerated."

Chances eyes open and her head whips around to see Crane leaning over the small headboard of her bed. He smirks at her confused expression. "I came in twenty minutes ago. Didn't want to interrupt you. You're pretty good. I'm sorry about your mouth. I'll take them out in two days. He was exagerating a bit. I'm going to watch the news. Do you really want to know how my day went?"

Once she realizes his mask and glove are gone, Chance nods slowly and crane walks to the door before signaling for her to follow him into the living room. She sets down her computer and stretches before following him to a couch in the living room. She sits on the opposite end from him and he unmutes the tv.

"Several criminals were arrested earlier this evening the most significant being crime boss Falcone. The authorities believe it was some sort of drug deal gone bad with wanted criminal Johnatan Crane. Several eye witnesses were hospitalized due to severe hallucinations and are not expected to recover. One of those apprehended claims that the legendary batman is the one who left them hanging upside down for the police. When asked commishioner Gordon replied no comment. In other news, millions have suddenly vanished from Wayne enterprises earlier today. Is this the work of a hacker, or just recklessness? Dr Thomas Elliot had this to say: 'Ive known Mr Wayne for years and I can honestly say that this kind of behavior doesn't surprise me. Without proper funding, patients here at Arkham can't get the medical attention they need. As the chief surgeon, I can say that anybody who blows money for the mentally insane on strippers and cars is a menace to society. I came back to Gotham because I care, not because of some personal vendetta.'

Crane closes his eyes as he shakes his head and chuckles. Chance looks over at him confused. He glances at her and regains his composure.

"Oh, I'll explain it eventually. You might go insane trying to wrap your mind around it though."

They turn back to the news.

"For those of you at home following the mysterious riddles left across town, another has been found inside cell 242623 at Arkham asylum. It reads: what can you take that puts your life at stake? The police are baffled."

Crane turns off the tv and presses his lips together as chance dashes to her room and returns with her clipboard. She quickly writes down her thoughts and holds it up to him.

That's my old cell...the answer is chance. He knows.

Crane pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Then he probably knows where we are. It's only a matter of time."

So what now?

He glances at the clipboard and crosses his arms.

"Theres no point in running. He'll find us eventually so we're going to wait. Considering his news appearance, I'd say he'll be here within the hour. Just relax. He likes you too much to hurt you. You're overthinking this. There isn't anything you can say to him to get him to shut up, so..."

Crane is cut off by the front door swinging open and hitting the wall. Chance glances behind crane so that she is glaring at nigma as he strolls into the living room. Crane pinches the bridge of his nose when nigma wraps an arm around his shoulder before handing him his cane and walking over to chance.

"Well, you certainly top your boss in the fearsomely grotesque department."

Chance glares at him and crosses her arms. She snatches her clipboard from the couch but before she can grab her pencil nigma swipes the board from her hands and picks up the pencil. He smiles smugly at her before he looks down.

"Stand still."

Chance freezes and he begins working on the clipboard. Crane looks over his shoulder and begins fuming. Nigma ignores him.

"Oh Michelle, despite your speech impetament, you are quite lovely. Judging by your lack of surprise, I'm sure it's safe to assume you were watching that idiot box when the news came on. Your so brilliant. I'd love it if you were to accompany me tonightfor dinner at the lounge. So what do you say? Say nothing for yes and nothing for no."

Chance storms up to him and pulls the clipboard away from him. She looks at it and is taken aback. She holds her hand out for the pencil and he happily hands it over.

I didn't know you could draw. It's beautiful.

She hands the clipboard over to him and he writes his reply before handing it back over to her. She looks down and smiles.

It's a portrait. And yes, you are the most extravagant woman that I have ever been rewarded with meeting. Not to mention the most sophisticated. So what's your answer?

Chance looks over at crane who is clenching his fists in anger. She faces nigma and points to her mouth then shrugs. Nigma turns to crane.

"Are you going to let her speak her mind, or do you want me to try?"

Crane stares bullets thru him as he disappears and returns with a pair of surgical scissors. Chance sits on the couch and crane goes to work on removing her stitches.

Well, he's pissed.


	7. Night out with the Riddler

Chance shifts in the car seat. "You do realize I never said yes. I just wanted to talk again."

"Of corse."

"This isn't a date."

"Well, judging by how swooned you were by my portrait..."

"Oh yeah like that's hard. 'Its so pretty just like every romance movie cliche. Lets go dancing as the ship sinks.' I'm not some ditsy love sick teen. You're not going to win me over."

"Yes well tonight I have you all to myself."

"No. You have this ridiculous green limo all to yourself. Seriously though, how do you not get caught. There's a question mark on the liscense plate."

The limo stops and the driver whispers something to nigma that makes him annoyed. He looks over to chance.

"Michelle, how do you like Italian food?"

"Pretty good."

He turns back to his driver and tells him something before they start moving again. Chance smirks.

"What's wrong with the lounge?"

Nigma relaxes. "The dark knight was waiting to escort us to arkham. How thoughtful of him."

Chance freezes. "You didn't tell him did you?!"

Nigma smiles and wraps an arm around her. "Your secret is safe with me Michelle."

"So now you're pulling the same cheap moves as a teenage boy in a horror movie? Don't touch me."

He lets go of her and smiles smugly as he looks her over from his seat. "Very well then. This view is much better."

Chance crosses her arms. "Look all you want. You're just getting more and more creepiness points. You're almost tied to scarecrow...That's not a good thing."

Nigma meets her eyes. "So how long before you figured out you were being taught by Gothams own Jekyll and Hyde?"

Chance shrugs and pulls her dress back over her knees. "I guess by our tenth 'lesson' I got suspicious. I'll spare you the details. But long story short, I mouthed off too much and this happened."

Chance twists her arm to reveal a long scar going underneath. Nigma looks intrigued. "How did...?"

"My sickle. Just because I don't actually use it on people doesn't mean scarecrow won't. I usually just use it to freak people out."

The limo stops and before she can open the door, a large man gets it for her. Chance gets out first then nigma. He rests his hand on her back and leads her into the restaurant.

Once seated chance glances at the menu to avoid his stare. He chuckles.

"You don't have to avoid me Michelle, I'm not about to steal you away to my home and hold you against your will."

She relaxes. "Good, because I would know if you spiked my drink."

"Johnny teach you a whole lesson on kidnapping avoidance?"

"Just enough to make sure I don't wake up in a bathtub missing a kidney or in a grungy warehouse with my foot chained to a pipe."

"That was a good film, too easy, but entertaining none the less."

Chance smirks. "There's no way you guessed the ending. Nobody has. The other movies, sure, but not that one."

"Have you forgotten who you're speaking with?"

"Just because you know more than most people, doesn't mean you can predict an impossibly twisty ending."

He pauses and studies her expression for a moment before chuckling. "You got me, I thought it was the mistress."

Chance giggles. "The mistress? Where do you get that from?"

"It's always a character you barely see."

"Yeah but explain why she would've done it."

"It's simple. The janitor was assisting her. He was the hooded figure in the warehouse. She did it out of jealousy and a twisted sense of morality."

"Are you suggesting that she's insane?"

"Yes.""Why do you think that? She's in one scene."

"True but I misjudged terrible acting for insanity. No mistress is that eager to get undressed."

Chance smiles and shrugs. "Can't argue with that logic. What did you think of the traps?"

"Overly dramatic. The effects are terrible, skin ripping off does NOT look that ridiculous. Not to mention his 'morals' contradict themselves the further along you go, only to end on a cliffhanger."

"I always liked the mystery element better than proving how strong my stomach was. But the ends were pretty stupid. If I was in some of those traps, I could get out."

Nigma gives her a look of doubt. "I find that hard to believe."

A nervous waiter comes over. "Do you know what you'd like to drink?"

He turns to chance. "Water."

He turns to nigma. "The same for me."

The waiter leaves. Nigma turns back to chance. "You don't drink?"

"I'm twenty. Do you have any good riddles you're dying to tell me?"

He gets excited. "Actually I have one nobody has solved yet. Two detectives find a man, dead, laying face down in the middle of a field. He's wearing a pack and the two detectives solve the case within minutes. How did he die?"

Chance bites her lip in thought for a minute. "Laying facedown?"

"Yes."

"Wearing a pack?"

"Yes."

"Did the detectives find him or did they kill him?"

"Found him. That's what I said."

Chance smiles as she suddenly knows the answer. "The man was a skydiver. His pack was a parachute that didn't open."

"Correct. Here's another, you are walking down the street when the power goes out. You decide to hide in an empty house. You come across two rooms. One reads death by electric chair, the other reads death by drowning. Which do you choose?"

"Easy. The chair. The powers out so it won't work."

"Reminds me of the time I shut off the security system at arkham during visitors day. All the low level inmates were very surprised to find their families slaughtered. The dark knight didn't catch my clue in time. Such a shame. The janitor took all week to get the blood stains out."

later.

Chance giggles to herself as she enters the warehouse she calls home. Once inside she quietly closes the door and walks past the kitchen into the living room. Before she can move on to her room, crane pops up from the couch and grabs her arm. In a swift movement her pulls her beside him on the couch. Chance nervously smiles.

"Hi Dr Crane. I've had a rough night so I'm gonna go to bed. It rained, we got kicked out of the restaurant, saw zsasz in the park then came home. It was insane. How was your night?"

"How's the formula coming along?" Crane hisses at her.

Chance gulps and looks away. "Fine. I'm almost there."

Crane pulls her close to his face forcing her to stare at him. "That's what you said two weeks ago, yet you are no closer now than then. You evade your punishment to go out with nigma and you have the courage to lie to me. Give me one good reason I should fight him off so he can't do some serious damage."

Change rubs the back of her head with her free hand.

Answer! I dont feel like getting knocked around because you're being an idiot!

"Because I'm really sorry and I'll work super hard to get it next time?!"

Oh yeah, acting like Harley will REALLY help your case. Why do I even bother? Oh crap. He's twitching from anger. GET THE HELL OUT NOW!

Chance struggles against his grip as he closes his eyes and lowers his brows from frustration. She gulps as he smiles and relaxes. He opens his eyes and looks her over.

"Sorry? You think that will help?! You run around town dressed like a skank with nigma...and you appologize?! You have a hell of a nerve to make Johnny boy to take away your last punishment. I'm sick of him slacking off on you. Your an incompetent little brat and it's about damn time you learn what happens to selfish brats! We give you the knowledge and legacy you crave and you give us a load of crap! We give you one task...replicate the toxin. And you're so lazy you'd go out with nigma when you could be gassing Gotham by now! It's time you learn your place, little girl."

Chance presses herself against the couch and starts gasping as she fights off her panic attack. "Please don't hurt me, scarecrow."

He smirks menacingly as he pulls her into his lap and puts her in a head lock. "When I release you I want you to get your pathetic ass into the lab until I come and get you."

He releases her and she runs into the lab, slamming the door behind her.


	8. Not your dream prom

This is it. You're young, hot...ok why not? Let's say sexy. That black dress does look good on me. Not to mention the wonders pulling your hair up does. You are ready. So go on, put your hand on the handle and get your ass in that gym. So what you don't have a date? Don't you dare give that blonde witch the satisfaction of not showing up atprom. If you go alone, they'll respect you. Maybe even think you're kinda cool. So stop shaking. Don't go back to the car. They'll definitely laugh if you're caught wheezing in your sorry excuse for a car. Ok let's do this...after the restroom sink to calm down.

Michelle quickly walks away from the taunting gym doors and runs into the bathroom to calm down while she leans against the sink. She closes her eyes and takes deep breaths.

Don't freak out. Don't you want the guys to be gushing over you for once? It took you two hours to get your hair right. You'd better not let that go to waste. And the dress...if mom finds out you've been in her room... So relax and get to that gym. You're going to be like Cinderella tonight damn it! I didn't get mad at that freakin panic attack when you had to put on of all things...actual makeup. If a brain could inflict harm, I'd totally slap you. Suck it up and march back to that gym.

Chance straightens and looks herself over in the mirror.

Her dress fell loosely above her knees and fit into her curves nicely. It had a low cut and tied around her neck.

She smiles and walks back into the hallway. As she walks past the lines of lockers, she hears a squeak. After looking around and finding no one, she shrugs and continues walking. The clicking of her heels echoes throughout the empty hallway. Michelle quickens her pace as she passes by a dark hallway. Before she can go further, she feels a hand over her mouth and is yanked into the hallway. She struggles against the grip and tries to scream only to come out as a weak whimper.

"Oh what's wrong? Scared, diselle?"

Michelle pauses and looks up at her captor. She pushes his hand away.

"What the hell Mike?! Shouldn't you be in the gym...with Stacey?!"

Mike chuckles and begins stroking her cheek while she tries to worm away. Chills form down her spine as he kisses her neck and lingers, breaking against it while she's frozen with fear.

"What...are you doing?" She asks in a broken whisper.

"You're pretty. Staceys a bitch, I almost asked you to prom. But I knew you'd say no."

"Then what do you want?!"

He painfully grips her arm and presses his mouth against hers. She tries to push him away but he pins her wrists over her head as he struggles with his belt. She knees him with all her strength and he releases her. She dashes for the gym only to be pulled to the floor by her hair. Michelle looks up to find Stacey glaring at her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND?!"

"Nothing! He attacked me and I barely got away..."

Michelle is cut off by a hard slap causing her to fall back to the ground. Mike stumbles out of the hallway and stares at the two in shock. Stacey angrily glares at him.

"What happened?!"

"Oh baby it's not what it looks like! She tried to kiss me then kicked me in the boys."

Stacey looks down at Michelle and grabs her ankle before dragging her to the locker room.

"Fire! Help! Somebody help me!"

"Bitch, his goods better still work...or I'll cut you. But you made a move on my man..."

Chance is snapped back to reality, refusing to relive the memory.

"Then what happened?"

She relaxes as she realizes that crane has regained control. His face wearing a combination of intrigue, anger, and barely any pity. She takes a deep breath and rubs her temple.

"Well she dragged me to the locker room... The boys. Then she turned my pretty dress into a skimpy minidress with some scissors. She then kicked me a few times before duck tapping me to the floor and ditching me. I'm still not a huge fan of dresses."

"And?"

"I was found on Monday."

Chance stares at the floor.

"Work on the formula. I'll be back in a few hours."

Crane leaves chance alone in the lab. She quickly walks over to the table and opens her notebook back up.

So close...

Crane returns and knocks on the lab door. Chance walks over and answers it. He signals for her to follow him and he leads the way to the basement. Once he unlocks the door, she turns on the light to reveal a man tied up in the middle of the room. She looks over at crane with confusion.

"My appologies for my temper. A gift to you, may I introduce you to Michael Kerman. Or you may know him better as Mike. I'll leave you two alone so have fun and feel free to make a mess."

With that he leaves chance alone with Mike. She walks over to a metal table that looks like it was stolen from the set of Hostel. She smirks and pulls the tape from his mouth.

"Diselle?!"

"Would now really be the best time to insult me?!"

"Why? It's not like you're gonna do anything. I always knew you were nuts. Didn't even wanna put out."

"You forced yourself on me you creep! It's because of you that prom was ruined and Stacey kicked my ass! You have some nerve to say that."

She looks over home depot on a tray. Putting a finger to her lips, she smirks at Mike.

"I killed her, you know."

"Who? Your mom?"

"No you idiot, Stacey. She was my first kill. It was hard back then. Now I'm used to it. She had the idiocy to insult my courage. So I injected her with fear toxin and watched her claw the skin off her arms until she had a heart attack. I learned a lot that day. Life sucks. You can't rely on the cops because they focus on the rich, important people while people like dr crane and I put up with the torments of everyday life. After I left Gotham, I spent a solid year questioning my own sanity for relating to him. I was so curious after getting away, I did some research on him and learned a lot. You don't need strength as long as you have a brain. Sure you'll have to put up with the injustice that is all the cruel twisted people, but maybe one day someone like me will do the right thing and set things right. Do you understand?"

He pauses.

"Oh I understand. Batmans gonna toss your crazy ass in arkham!"

Chance tsks and frowns in disappointment.

"Maybe if you would learn to listen you wouldn't be in this mess. Just know this: everything that happens to you is your own fault."

"I hope batman beats mr potato head to a pulp, you slut diselle!"

She scowls at him and grabs a pair of pliers from the tray.

"Im still a virgin you jerk!"

"Sure...in that outfit. Looks like you get around more than Stace."

She grabs his hand and rips off a nail. He screams out in agony. She tosses the pliers on the floor. Chance grips the tray as she fumes with anger.

"I'm not a slut, and I'm certainly not crazy. Listen to me. I'm willing to let you live if you apologize for ruining my prom."

"You crazy bitch! Go to hell!"

She shrugs and eyes the tray for a moment before grabbing a box of sewing needles. With a smile, she gets on the ground by Mike.

"Have you ever seen Audition? It's said to be one of the worst torture scenes in film. I'm not that great at anatomy so forgive me if you go blind. So I'll work on your eyes last. Let's get started on those rips. How accurate do you think horror movies are medically? I guess we'll find out..."

After nearly an hour, she stands back up and looks at the table. Mike let's out a pained moan.

"It hurts..."

Chance rolls her eyes. "No duh Batman. And I wouldn't move much if I were you, unless you want your ribs to hurt worse. But hey, I don't know if you're into that sort of thing."

Her gaze settles on a stapler.

This should be Intresting.

Chance smiles to herself as she walks out of the basement and into the living room. Crane gets up from the couch and smirks at her blood covered appearance.

"Have fun?"

"I'm done with that jerk...your turn."

He pulls on his mask and glove as he walks past her into the basement. She smiles at the sound of the door slamming shut behind him.

I wonder how competent he is after how I left him. Let's see, needles in ribs and eyes, stapler to his legs, I think he's learned why listening is important.

A few minutes later the screaming starts. Crane walks out from the basement and puts a hand on her back as he leads her to the living room. He turns the tv back on to the live video feed. She winces as Mike wiggles around accidentally ramming the needles deeper.

"Ouch. Is he really blind?"

"You put sewing needles in his eyes. What do you think?"

Chance huffs and turns back to the screen.

"I remembered from middle school how much he hated sharp objects like shots...and one time he freaked when this kid was playing with the stapler..."

"Wise choice then. I think you nearly broke his mind on your own."

"I have to give credit to foreign horror movies...those things are jacked up. Oh and dr crane?"

"Yes?"

"That's the second time I got a comment about my outfit. Can I have a different one? I mean a dress isn't very functional."

He turns back to chance for a moment before returning his gaze to the screen.

"I suppose you're right. I'll see what I can do...sometime."

She smiles to herself. "Thank you."

**A/N: And thank you to my awesome readers! 500 views and counting! I'm working on my Becky story as well rest assured. But I have this idea for a nolanverse Harley Quinn story with our charming Dr Crane. Let me know if you guys want to see it and tune in for the next chapter where blood and toxins rein supreme (insert evil laugh) bye!**


	9. Fear of blood

Chance finishes securing the bonds on the latest test subject with ease. Crane walks in with two white buckets. She eyes them with curiousity as she gets up from the unconscious woman.

"So whats her deal?"

"Severe case of Hygrophobia which has developed into an unfortunate case of Hemaphobia."

"How did that happen?"

"Once she accidentally spilled olive oil on her hand while she was cooking. She tried to scrub but feared that leftover residue would linger. She grabbed a scrubbing brush and desperately tried to rid herself of the moisture. It took off the moisture...along with some skin. Can't stand the sight of blood ever since."

"What's in the buckets?" Chance asked even though she was sure she knew the answer.

"I need you to 'decorate' the room. Once you're done I need you to dump some over her."

He walks over to her and sets down the buckets for her to confirm the blood. She has to cover her mouth to avoid the urge to vomit. Chance finally settles on pinching her nose.

"How do kiss fans own that comic book? It must reak by now!"

Crane begins to walk to the door when chance crosses her arms.

"What about my outfit?!"

"It will add to it. But don't ruin it...or else."

"Um, what if I had something other than a dress?"

He walks out of the room and closes the door behind him.

Chance groans and picks up one of the large buckets that almost goes to her thighs height wise. She manages to get a good grip and walks over to a wall. She splashes a quarter of the bucket getting some on her dress.

"Great. Maybe I'll call Harley. She's gotta know to get blood out of an outfit. Cause I'm no Martha Stuart."

She walks over to the other walls and does the same. Once the bucket is emtied she walks up to a white spot on the wall and smirks as she uses the blood like fingerpaint to write fear in large letters. She then picks up the second bucket and dumps the entire thing on the woman. The unconscious woman stirs but remains asleep. Chance then grabs the empty buckets and leaves the room. She practically runs into scarecrow.

"Sorry. The room looks like something out of Dexter. Where do you want these?"

"Kitchen. You look good in red."

"Yeah well not a lot of people can pull off burlap, but you do a decent enough job."

Chance slips past him and puts the buckets in the sink before returning to the room. As she walks in, she closes the door behind her. The woman stirs once again but doesn't wake up.

"What do you think? She could easily pass as Carries clone. Speaking of outfits, can I have a different one? A dress is hardly functional."

"Excellent idea, how about you trash it? The view would be much nicer."

"Forget I said anything mr potato head."

He walks over to her and grabs her arm before forcing her to back up into a blood covered portion of the wall. Chance winces at the cold wetness on her back and the pain of the needles digging into her arm.

"Eww. How am I supposed to get this out of my hair?! I doubt a shower will get everything."

"I could help."

"A shower alone scarecrow. Geez, whats with all the perv comments today?"

"Why don't you put on your spare costume if you're going to bitch and moan all night?"

"Ok."

He releases her and she groans at the sticky feeling as she pulls away from the wall. She walks to her room and pulls out her blue romper. She takes off her dress and hears a creaking sound. Chance presses her lips together as she turns around to find scarecrow in the doorway.

"Get. Out."

"It's not like I haven't seen you before."

"True but Dr Crane was in control, so get the hell out of my room!"

"Do you actually think he was in charge that night?" He gives her a smug smile.

"Either way leave me alone. Your a solid nine on the creep meter. And not in the good way."

"It's only a matter of time..."

He gets one last look before leaving. She finishes getting dressed and walks back into the room. Chance walks in just in time to see the woman waking up. Scarecrow is towering over the woman when she gets wide eyed at her surroundings.

"This isn't real. I'm just...really really drunk. Yeah, and this is a nightmare."

"I'm sorry to be bearer of bad news but, this is all very much real."

"Then y-you're the s-scarecrow."

"Correct."

"You c-can't kill me...I'm pregnant!"

Scarecrow turns to chance.

"Shes lying."

"So tell me, how far along are you?"

"Th-three months."

Chance walks up behind him.

"Every time she lies, she looks over at me and wrinkles her nose. She isn't pregnant."

"Shut up you little bitch!"

Scarecrow grips the womans throat, digging a needle into her skin without piercing her.

"Is that any way to talk to my apprentice? Now if you're wise, you'll appologize to her before I make this much worse."

The woman looks over at chance.

"Sorry. You're not a bitch."

"Now I think she deserves a compliment for her decorating skills."

"You two can go to hell."

He releases her and stands next to chance.

"Now, that was uncalled for."

"What are you gonna do to me?!"

"You're our test subject. You will be exposed to a dose of my toxin. Chance, why don't you tell her what to expect?"

Chance smiles and slowly circles the woman.

"Side effects may include nausea, vomiting, headache, hyperventilation, sweating, vivid hallucinations, resulting in potential self injury, permernant insanity, and cardiac arrest. Any questions?"

"Yes. Can't you guys let me go? I won't tell anybody."

Chance smirks. "Well the odds of that happening are about as good as Elvis and Bigfoot showing up for a dance battle."

"You have been given the honor of meeting my apprentice of fear and that is an honor that not many are given. Unfortunately we cant have anybody discovering that I have taken one of my projects under my wing. So I'm sorry to say that no, you won't be leaving anytime soon. But look at it this way, you're helping with the pursuit of science. Maybe they'll write about you one day."

He plunges one of the needles into her neck and injects her with the toxin. Chance casually walks over as the woman starts screaming.

"It's everywhere! Get it off me!"

Scarecrow reaches in his suit jacket and pulls out a scrub brush. He hands it over to chance. She looks down at the woman.

"Do you really want to get the blood off?"

"Yes!"

Chance bends down and puts the brush in the womans hand. Within moments she is scrubbing chunks of her skin off.

...

Chance walks from the lab into the living room where Crane is watching the news. She clutches the notebook nervously as she sits down beside him on the couch.

It's right...it has to be.

"Um, Dr Crane?"

"Yes?"

"I think I finally have it."

He looks over at her with a doubtful expression.

"What makes you think you have it right?"

"I triple checked it. Everything works. I really wasn't anywhere close with my stupid Paralyzing gas."

Crane snatches the notebook from Chances grip and flips to the most recent page. Chance bites her lip as he studies the page intently.

"Well Michelle, your studies are finally paying off. Do you see why your lessons are important?"

"Yes sir. Work, then fun."

"I'm curious as to how you kept your grades up without studying."

"Good memory. That and it was too easy."

Crane hands her back the notebook.

"If you want to wear your spare costume from now on, you can. I see your point about a dress being an inconvenience."

"Thank you."

"And Michelle, your Paralyzing chemical is useful. Don't doubt yourself."


	10. Hunter and prey

Chance leans against the wall by the catering table. She crosses her ankles as she looks around the room of gothams elite.

Pathetic. They have every little thing handed to them. Never had to lift a finger for a dime. Unlike those of us who actually use our intelligence for better things like social balance or research.

"Excuse me, miss...?"

Chance shakes away her thoughts and smiles warmly at the hand outstretched for her. She takes it and looks up at a man in a nice suit.

"Nicole. But my friends just call me Nikki. And you are...?"

"Dr Elliot. But you can call me Thomas. Pleasure to meet you finally. Have you heard of me?"

"From the news once. You're a doctor at arkham."

"Only part time, I work at this other facility downtown during the nights."

"What kind of facility?"

"Medical. Private practice."

"Impressive. A surgeon and works private practice. Not many men have that kind of resume."

"I think you would like it there. You seem like an intelligent girl. May I get you a drink?"

"No thanks. I don't drink."

"Well I'll bring one over in case you change your mind."

"But I..."

Thomas disappears and reappears with a glass of champagne. He hands it over to chance and she takes it. She looks down at it unsuspectingly.

Knew it. What does this guy take me for, some ditsy idiot?

"I took the time to get you the drink, you might as well take it."

"Why don't you drink it?"

He laughs kindly. "I can't, I have to be up early for arkham. You look healthy enough to handle one drink."

"I'm twenty."

"I won't tell anyone."

"Sorry but I have said three things since I was little, never drink, never smoke, never do drugs. It's gotten me pretty far up to this point so why stop now?"

"I insist."

"I refuse."

"It's rude to refuse a drink."

"It's rude to get a girl drunk. Next thing you know, I'm being strangled in bed or something."

He stares off for a moment.

"Thomas?"

"Care for a dance?"

Chance smirks. "Actually, no. I'm not sure who I'm meeting tonight, but it certainly isn't you."

He scowls at her as she hands him her drink and pushes past him. She walks around, looking thru the crowd of people.

Good work back there. You're finally listening to me! Creepy doctor + drugged drink + knowledge of horror movies = nothing good. Now on to your current goal. This is the first time he's letting you pick someone, so don't mess this up. Pick someone who doesn't weigh too much JIC and seems desperate. Your in a room full of drunk, rich people. Shouldn't be too hard. Thank goodness for expensive diet plans.

After a few more moments, chance spots a target across the room and smirks.

Let's see, nice suit, wasted, hitting on every woman that passes, and he doesn't look like he weighs any more than one twenty. Let's do this.

Chance casually walks across the room and sits on a stool next to the man at the bar. He smiles seductively at her in a way that almost makes her gag.

"So doll, what's your name?"

"How about I answer one question and you answer mine? We'll take turns, a little game."

"Sounds fun. So your name?"

"Nikki. My turn. What's yours?"

"Alex. So, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm interning for a chemist."

Well it's kind of true.

Chance adds. "What is your biggest fear?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?"

"Morbid curiousity. It's like your cell phone, you can learn a lot about a person from it."

"Okay, I'll bite. Um..." He rolls his eyes in thought.

"Take your time."

"I know! When I was five my nanny took me to the park. Um, I was playing on the swing when she went to read a book. I got really, really, high up. Then I did an idiot move...I jumped. Two hours in the hospital later I learned that I had cut open the side of my head... You wanna see?"

"Sure."

He holds up the hair above his right ear revealing a scar.

"So you're afraid of heights."

"Well I'm not afraid of swings. So what does that say about me?"

"According to your story, you are a risk taker, come from a wealthy home, your parents weren't around very much growing up. Because you didn't say your nanny got in trouble or was punished implying that they didn't care. Or else your parents would have made a point of making you agree with their decision. And that certainly would have been worth mentioning thanks to your cocky attitude. Based on the fact that you've been treating every woman here like a piece of meat, more than the average drunk, you probably only lived with your dad. Then these copycat behaviors formed out of a subconscious need to impress him even though he's gone."

"I'm sorry, I zoned out just then. What did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to go somewhere more quiet."

"Where did you have in mind?"

"How about out back?"

"Sounds fun."

"Before we go, can I ask you one more thing?"

"Go ahead."

"Can you tell me about your parents?"

"My dad was a playboy trust fund baby. Died three years ago. I never met mom. Can we go now?"

"Of corse sweetie."

Chance slides off the stool and leads him out the back door, outside. He doesnt notice the black car parked on the street nearby. After a few moments of narrowly avoiding being groped, she clears her throat.

"Um, there's a car over there. I don't feel comfortable. Why don't you do me a favor and ask them to move?"

"Anything for you Nikki."

She rolls her eyes as he kisses her forehead before stumbling across the street to the car.

The poor idiot didn't even question how I knew someone was in the car.

He knocks on the window and is injected with a sedative before he can say a word. Chance walks over and gently shoves Alex out of the way of the passenger window. To see that crane had moved back into the drivers side. Chance leans in the window.

"How did I do?"

"He smells like a college student wasting away their scholarship. Get him in the back."

Chance gets the door open and manages to get Alex in the backseat with great difficulty. She then gets into the passenger side.

"He's heavier than he looks. Don't you have someone to do the heavy lifting?"

"You shouldn't rely on hired help. I gave them the night off. I hope you don't mind."

"That was actually kind of fun. I felt like I was the smartest person in the room. He's afraid of heights. How are going to pull that one off?"

"You'll see."


	11. Worst Subject Ever

"Can I have something to eat?"

"Not until scarecrow says so."

"Can I have something to drink?"

"Not until scarecrow says so."

"Can I call my wife?"

"Not until scarecrow says so."

"Can you be less annoying?"

"Your the one giving me a headache."

Chance recrosses her legs and leans back in her chair.

"Can't you just let me go?"

"If I wanted to be tortured into a quivering heap on the floor of his room, I would have just hid his mask."

"Where is he?"

"Out."

"Nikki, I know this can't be you."

"Oh no, I've known you for all of two days, you don't know anything about me. Besides, you're supposed to call me chance."

"Nikki, you seem like a sweet girl."

"Chance."

"So Nikki, I'd bet if you let me go, you could be in the witness protection program or something like that."

"Chance. Shut up please."

"You have a beautiful name, you don't need an alias."

"Chance. Final warning."

"Nikki. Let me go."

"That's it."

Chance hops up and walks over to Alex. She then promptly punches him in the gut. He groans in pain.

"Your stronger than you look."

Chance rubs her throbbing wrist and sits back down.

"Not really."

An all too familiar ring echoes thru the room and chance pulls her cell phone out of her belt then answers it.

"Hello?"

"I hit a bit of a snag with the batman. Nothing to concern yourself about. I just need you to guard the test subject tonight."

"What?! All night?!"

"That's what I just said."

"But I'm an insomniac!"

"Then it should be easy."

"No. I need all the sleep I can get."

"Are you disobeying me?"

Chance freezes.

"No sir. Just stating a fact." She replies thru clenched teeth.

"Good. Because I'm sure you know what happens when my direct orders are ignored."

"I do. Fine. I'll stay up with the human lab rat."

"Excellent. I should be back in the morning."

She hangs up and puts her phone back in her belt.

"I am not a human lab rat!"

Chance smirks.

"You have the same sized brain as one."

"No I don't."

"Great comeback by the way. Maybe you could prove me wrong further by nibbling on some cheese or running thru a maze."

"If I'm gonna be here all night, can I go to the bathroom?"

"No. I'm not an idiot."

"How happy do you think your boss will be when I start to stink?"

"Not as mad as if you got loose."

"This guy you're working with is a sick freak. You have no right to treat me like this, you have no idea what that gas does to you."

"He cured you so he could test long term side effects on the human pyche."

"You still don't know how jacked up that gas is. Your an evil, psychotic, slutty, bitch!"

Chance storms up to him and slaps him across his face.

"No! YOU have no right to complain to ME! I've been on three fear trips thank you very much! And I wasn't cured. I had to wait them out. Yeah, for more than an hour. So shut up before I kill you, not caring what he does to me!"

"Fine, your life is jacked up. But I'm the one who's being tested on."

"Exactly. The better you act, the longer he might keep you around. I just suggest you don't try anything stupid."

Chance feels a sharp sting across her left cheek and a wave of pain as she falls out of her chair and hits the floor hard. She bolts awake and it takes her a moment to register that she's staring at a very angry scarecrow...without his mask.

"What did I do?"

"What didn't you do."

"Ok. What didn't I do?"

"Your job."

"All this because I dozed off? It was five when I crashed so..." She glances at the clock. "...I was only out for an hour."

"Do you know WHY I'm mad?"

"No sir."

"I'm mad because our test subject got loose..."

"Crap! How far away is batman or is it the cops?"

"Neither. I found him in the living room trying to escape. He is currently sedated."

"Okay..."

"However it seems he did something before he tried to find a way out."

"What did he do?"

"He hid my mask. Until we find it, you're just as responsible as that pathetic sack of crap."

Chance gulps and slowly gets up until she's looking into his furious stare.

"We'll find it. He'll talk as soon as he sees how pissed you are."

"You'd better hope he does. I don't need the formula to punish you for disobedience and idiocy. Understood?!"

"Yes sir scarecrow."

"Good. Now, he should be waking up. Do whatever you can in five minutes starting...now."

Chance bolts to the living room where sure enough, Alex is waking up. She decides to get right to the point by kicking him hard in the ribs. He cries out.

"What the hell?!"

"The mask. Now!"

"I hope you rot in arkham."

She kicks him in the groin and he let's out a loud moan.

"Where. Is. It?!"

"None of your business."

"He's going to hurt me if I can't produce a burlap mask in the next minute!"

"Good for him."

She kicks him in his already bruised ribs and he screams in agony.

"Times up!"

Chance freezes before pulling up Alex by his collar so that she's inches from his face.

"You have some nerve letting a girl take your beating. You'd better believe that I'm going to inflict a whole new world of pain on you as I kick your ass."

Chance let's him go and walks back into the room with scarecrow.

"Any news?"

"N-no sir scarecrow. I'm s-sorry."

She shivers at his deceptively calm tone.

"Give me your right hand."

"Maybe if I had more time I could..."

"Your. Hand."

Chance holds out her trembling hand and shuts her eyes in anticipation. He grips it firmly in his so she can't get away.

"Now...Michelle, the way I see it, you won't be working on our test subject for a while now. So there isn't any need for your hand to be completely functional. This is just a warning. For falling asleep..."

He dislocates her index finger and she screams before trying to fall to her knees. She finds that she can't because his grip is too high up. She shakily gets back on her feet.

"...letting the subject get loose..."

He dislocates her middle finger and she screams again.

"...the disappearance of my mask..."

He dislocates her ring finger and tears stream down chances face.

"...and your failure during the interogation."

He dislocates her pinky finger and releases her. She backs herself against the wall and slides to the floor clutching her hand.

"You can relocate them yourself whenever you wish."

"Yes sir." Chance murmurs.

Scarecrow walks out of the room, leaving chance alone.

Chance grips her index finger and pops it back into place. She does the same for her other fingers and gets up off the floor. She then walks back into her room, exhausted.

Nibbles is gonna pay.


	12. From annoying to frustrating

"Please Nikki, let me go."

"Chance. Hand over the mask then we'll talk. I'm not in the mood today."

"It's been a week, you honestly haven't found it yet? What a moron."

"My hand is finally normal, thanks a lot jerk, tell me where it is before scarecrow has his turn at interogation. Maybe he'll put you out of your misery if you tell me now."

"You're just sick. I don't know what lies that freak told you but if you let me go, the police will go easy on you."

"I'm not a traitor. Apparently you like having your ass kicked or maybe you actually want to die. He is a doctor, you know."

"Why should I care about that?"

"Because he knows how much you can take before you die."

Scarecrow walks in.

"I'm starting to think this idiot is suicidal."

"It would certainly explain his utter stupidity."

Scarecrow walks past chance so that he's towering over Alex, who's tied to a chair.

"Where is my mask?"

"What's wrong? Too hard to find it?"

"I just wanted to give you a final opportunity to confess."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because the longer it takes us to find it, the most testing we'll be doing on you and the more anger will be taken out on chance, who you've taken a liking to."

"Go nuts on your little slut, I couldn't care less about her."

"Don't insult her. You're the reason for whatever happens to her. But as I'm sure you can understand, however she takes out her frustrations on you is none of my concern."

Alex's expression turns grim.

"Let her go."

"So you do care about her. Would it comfort you to know that she's here of her own free will?"

"Why the hell should that make me feel better?!"

"She will do whatever I tell her to. She is my loyal apprentice. For example, if I were to tell her to inject you with the diluted dose of toxin I gave her this morning..."

Chance walks over and stabs a needle into his neck. She looks over at scarecrow and he nods at her. She then pushes down on the plunger before pulling out the needle. Alex starts screaming moments later. Scarecrow rests his hand on chances back and leads her twords the door.

"Are you really going to hurt me?"

"No. But he doesn't have to know that. You've made it clear that you won't let the subject out again."

"Thank you. I'm sure we'll find your mask soon enou..."

Chance is tackled to the floor from behind and Alex flips her over before he begins frantically clawing at her. Nails dig into her torso and scape off skin. She let's out a scream of pain as one of his nails scrapes across the right side of her rib cage. What feels like an hour is only two minutes before chance frantically searches her belt, without her sickle, and finds the needle she's searching for. She pulls off the protective cap with her teeth and stabs him in the arm then pushes down on the plunger. Moments later he collapses on top of her. Chance shoves him aside and gets back up. Scarecrow watches her with curiousity.

"Won't alter the effects of the toxin. He can't move except to breathe and blink. I haven't tried it on a human before."

"Quick thinking. Excellent job. I'll need to examine you."

Chance glances down at herself and frowns.

"First my dress is ruined, now it looks like I wrestled a lawnmower."

"It can be repaired. For now I need to make sure he didn't cut deep enough to require stitches. At least now we know how he managed to escape."

"How?"

"He's double jointed. He simply struggled until something popped out of place and he got loose."

"So what now?"

"I'm sure there's a strait jacket lying around here somewhere."

Scarecrow walks out of the room with chance limping behind him.

"The good news is that most of them will heal completely over the next week. You'll be sore, but you should be fine."

"So what's the bad news?"

"The one over your ribs will require stitches. Is it safe to assume thats what made you scream?"

"Yes dr crane." Chance replies slightly annoyed.

"Do you want the sedative or not?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry." Chance relaxes against the metal table.

Crane picks up a syringe and cleans off the skin between two of her ribs.

"This is going to sting."

"Just get it over with."

He gently eases the needle in and pushes down on the plunger. Chance hisses and grips the edges of the table.

"I thought the whole point of a sedative was to NOT hurt."

"Would you rather feel stitches over your ribs?"

"No sir." Chance loosens her grip in defeat.

"Then try to hold still."

Chance smiles to herself as she secures the final stitch in her costume.

That idiot actually made it better.

She makes sure the door to her room is locked and gets changed into her costume. She pulls out her ponytail and feels how long her hair has gotten with surprise. Once dressed she leaves her room and walks into the living room where crane is rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"What do you think?"

He stops and looks her over.

"It suits you."

Chances face drops slightly.

"Thanks for your enthusiasm."

"I'd like it much better if I had my mask."

"He can't hold out forever. When he's had enough, he'll tell us where it is."

"I know."

"I can't tell you how sorry I am, this is all my fault."

"Only partially. Stop blaming yourself, you've learned your lesson."

"Okay. Can I get you something for your head? I know he's probably shouting more than usual."

"Asprins in the kitchen, thank you."


	13. The mask

The door slams behind chance as she walks into the basement. Alex jerks awake and watches her intently. Chance notices several new bruises have formed on his face.

"Looks like you've been having fun while I was out."

"Nicole. You have to get me out. I'll help you get away from him. He hurts you."

"Only because you took his freakin mask!"

"Is he really your mentor?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. Is that dinner?"

He nods to the plate in chances hands.

"Yes. Are you going to tell me where his mask is?"

"No."

Chance dumps his food on the floor. She then walks over and pulls him to his feet from the chair. She gently shoves him in front of the food.

"Bon appetite"

"You can't be serious."

"Do you even know why I was out last week?!"

"He said you got hurt..."

"That's an understatement. You lashed out at me and made me look like Freddy Krugers prom date!"

"That explains your outfit."

Chance presses her lips together and pauses before quickly unsnapping a few buttons on her romper to reveal her stitched up cut along her right side. He gasps and she quickly buttons herself back up.

"So unless you've got news about the mask, you get to eat on the floor since you mauled me like an animal."

Chance begins walking to the door when Alex stops her.

"Wait!"

She turns back around and rests her hand on her hip.

"What now?"

"I'll make you a deal. I won't tell you where the mask is, but I'll show you."

"Intresting. Okay, I'll ask dr crane."

"No. I'll only show you, Nikki. I don't trust him."

"No dice."

"Fine. I'll show both of you."

"Let me ask him."

Crane walks into the room and Alex stares in confussion.

"You guys have cameras in here, don't you?"

"No duh batman."

Crane walks over to Alex and releases him from his strait jacket. Alex gets up with a little trouble and he walks to the door.

"Lead the way."

He opens the door and chance follows him out with crane behind her. He leads them up the stairs and into chances room. Crane pushes ahead of chance. Alex walks over to her mattress and lifts it up then grabs the mask before crane has time to. Crane then holds his hand out for it but instead Alex grips the inside of the eye holes. Both crane and chance get wide eyed.

"Don't. You. Dare."

"I don't think you know how stupid you're acting right now."

"I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm not sure why, but this rag is important to the sick freak and I've got nothing to lose."

"Do you have a death wish?! You realize what he'll do to you?! What kind of idiot purposely pisses off scarecrow?! Forget testing, wiping you from the planet is a public service."

"Shut up Nikki. I know what I'm doing. If I'm gonna die, I wanna do it owning this wuss scarecrow."

"Wuss?!" Crane asks thru clenched teeth.

"Yeah, your so feminine you kidnap and manipulate girls into liking you, what else would you call that?! Are you hiding something doc?"

Chance gulps and nervously looks over at crane clenching his fists tightly at his sides.

Yeah. Alex, your beyond dead, your picking out your coffin.

"Um, dr crane? Don't listen to him. He's trying to piss you off."

"I know that Michelle."

Alex looks at chance in confussion.

"Your names Michelle?"

Crane relaxes. "What's wrong? You weren't secretly hoping that you could sneak her away from me, were you? I mean it's not like you had an immature grade school crush on her or anything. If that was the case, then it must really sting to know that she's been lying about the little bit you know about her. What with everything else being a lie, you would have been clinging onto that one truth as your motivation for hanging on. Living in a fantasy with a girl who had no intrest in you. Good thing that's not the case, right?"

Alex gets wide eyed in shock.

Well, that's what you get for questioning dr cranes...

"How could you lie to me?"

"Because I don't like you."

"Yes, this has been Intresting, so if you'd hand over my mask..."

"You want your mask?!"

Time seemed to be going in slow motion for chance as Alex rips the mask open, right along the front between the eyes. Leaving a five inch tear. He then tosses it on the floor by cranes feet and spits on it. There's a stunned silence for three minutes with crane trembling from shock and anger, Alex from panic at what he'd just done, and chance from what just happened.

She quietly dashes to the table by her dresser and snatches her sewing kit from when she repaired her costume. She walks cautiously to crane and Alex who appear to be trapped almost like a Mexican standoff. Crane shifts his death glare from Alex to a terrified chance, who's unable to decide which personality is in control, and she holds up the sewing kit.

Crane gives her costume a slow look over, taking in her repair job. He glances at his mask and nods slowly. He then snaps back to meet her eyes, trapping them in a stare. Chance then slowly picks up the mask and holds it like a treasure from indiana jones. She gets back up and begins walking to the table when crane stops her by tightly gripping her arm. She gulps and feels a cold sweat forming on her forehead. Crane leans close to her.

"You misplace one stitch..." He hisses in warning.

Chance nods nervously and he releases her. She stumbles slightly before walking quickly to the table and setting the mask and the kit down. She turns on a desk lamp and sits down in her computer chair. She pauses thoughtfully before she begins. She unbuckles her belt and tosses it on the bed by the two. Crane pulls out her sickle in a swift movement before Alex can put two and two together. Chance focuses on the mask and readies a needle with thread.

As she stitches, she tunes out the screams from Alex as crane does who knows what to him. Once finished, she triple checks her work. Satisfied, she turns around to see Alex, still alive, as a bloody trembling figure on the ground. Crane raises her sickle for another blow and chance sees it's shining red.

"Um, dr crane? Scarecrow? It's done."

Crane turns to her and walks over, sickle still in hand. Chance shrinks into her seat as he examines his mask.

"Did I do okay?"

He stares at her for a few moments before he pulls the mask on and walks back over to Alex. He grabs him by the back of his collar and drags him out of the room into the basement.

Chance waits until she hears the basement door slam shut before she slides out of her seat and notices a small but constant trail of blood where Alex had been dragged. She walks into the kitchen and retrieves a bucket along with an old rag. She fills it up in the sink and returns to her room.

Chance scrubs away the entire trail in under an hour and dumps out the water. She yawns and glances at the clock seeing that it's almost midnight. Suddenly a hand clasps over her nose and mouth. Within moments, the chloroform kicks in and she collapses.


	14. Thrown into the looking glass

Chance wakes to find that she's in a chair. She tries to stand but finds her hands and feet are tied to the chair.

"Hello?"

Jervis walks into the room and stands to her left, happily watching her.

"Oh. Um, where am I?"

"My tea party, where else?"

Chance looks at the table before her, set up for an elaborate tea party. She gulps.

Oh crap. Maybe it isn't as bad as it looks.

She looks back over to Jervis.

"But how can I attend a tea party as extravagant as yours when my hair and outfit are attroatious?"

"Oh fear not my sweet Alice, I've already taken care of everything."

"How so?"

He picks a mirror up from the table and holds it out for chance to see her hair and get a good look at her outfit. Her hair has been dyed blonde and instead of her costume, she is in what else, a dress identical to the one in Alice in wonderland. She shivers slightly as an obvious thought crosses her mind.

"Did you...dress me?"

He nods and sets the mirror back down before stepping back beside chance and gently stroking her cheek.

"Oh my sweet inocent Alice, I've missed you so. But now that you're back here with me, you're finally safe. And your just in time for tea."

Why did you have to talk to this guy? Wait...what did he mean by inocent?! Oh crap. Play along and you'll get out alive.

"Um, mr hatter?"

"Yes Alice?"

"I'd love to enjoy your lovely tea, but I can't with my hands tied."

"No worries Alice, I'll help you."

"But a proper girl would feed herself."

He pauses for a moment before untying her hands and sitting down across from her. He points to her tea cup.

"Well, drink up while it's still warm. It's your favorite, raspberry."

"That sounds delightful. Can I ask for a favor?"

He gives her a warning stare before answering.

"What kind of favor, Alice?"

"After tea time, could you read to me of my many adventures in wonderland?"

"But surely you remember them in fine detail."

"True its just...oh never mind. It's stupid."

His expression softens.

"Tell me."

"Okay if you insist. It's just that I used to love being read to. It makes me feel like a little girl again. But I guess you don't have to. I just thought it would help me relax."

A smile spreads across his face.

"That sounds delightful. First thing after tea."

"Do you have it?"

"Of corse I do."

"Can you show me?"

Jervis stands up and turns to a bookcase behind his seat. Chance quickly dumps her tea into the teapot in front of her. Before he returns, she glances into her cup confirming her suspicions.

Date drugs are date drugs. Can't hide them from me.

She pretends to finish her tea while he sits back down holding up a worn out copy of Alice in wonderland. She yawns and looks into her cup.

"Mr hatter? I've finished all my tea. It was delicious."

He beams with delight and walks over to her seat. He examines her cup before untying her ankles and helping her up, chance faking drowsiness. She let's Jervis walk her over to a couch in the living room. She resists the urge to run, knowing that the house was probably booby trapped and he probably will just use some mind control on her. He pulls her closer to him, so that she's resting her head against his chest.

Of all the times I wish I looked my age... Damn you youthful looks!

He begins reading, chance ignores him and puts on a naive smile while she tries to think of a way out.

If I play along I can hold him off long enough so crane can find me and I won't end up like however many other girls named Alice he has under the floorboards...or worse.

Note to self: never name your kid Alice.

"Are you listening Alice?"

Chance snaps back to reality.

"I'm so sorry, I just got lost in happy thoughts."

He strokes her cheek again. She shivers under his touch.

"What about?"

Crap. Wing it.

"Flowers and colorful giant mushrooms."

"Sounds like wonderland."

"It looked like it too. You're so nice to me."

Chance yawns again.

"Are you alright Alice?"

"I'm fine mr hatter. Please continue, I'm so sorry for interrupting you."

"It's alright, just don't do it again. But I think you are getting tired."

"No I'm okay. Keep reading."

"I insist that I help escort you to bed."

Chance gulps.

"But...I'm scared to be wandering around a strange place. Can't we stay here until I fall asleep?"

Chance gives him her best pleading look with her eyes and he pets the back of her hair. Her lip begins to tremble.

"If that's what you want..."

Theres a knocking noise from a few rooms away. Jervis sits up, annoyed and sets chance so that she's leaning against the back of the couch. He gets up and gently grips her chin, pulling her into a deep kiss. She feels a wave of nausea.

Eww, eww, eww, get him away from me! I'd rather have pissed scarecrow than delusional creep tetch.

He pulls away and pushes a loose hair behind her ear.

"It seems we have a guest. I'll take care of them, you'll probably be asleep before I return. Sweet dreams my Alice."

He walks out of the room and chance looks around for something to use as a weapon. Unable to find anything, she sits back down on the couch as she hears footsteps.

Come on crane. Hurry up, you probably know this place better than me.

Five minutes ago.

"Listen Jervis, I know you've got her."

"Who?"

"Chance, Michelle. She belongs to me, so give her back."

"There isn't a Michelle here."

"She has dark brown hair, blue streaks in it, she's close to your height..."

"Dark brown? Was it Alices length?"

"Yes...is she here? I don't know what you've done to her, but if you return her in one piece, I won't use you as my latest test subject. Also if you haven't made her into a puppet...slave...or what ever you call them, I might let you live."

"No Michelles here."

"Are there any new girls here?"

"Just Alice."

Crane freezes for a brief moment.

"Has she gone to wonderland?"

"Almost, she drank the tea and she was on her way when you so rudely interrupted me. She's such a good Alice. So kind, so young, so small, so smart, so innocent...not tall and stubborn like the others..."

Crane pins Jervis against the wall by his neck with one hand and pulls out a syringe with the other.

"Take me to her right now and if you've so much as touched her so help me I'll send you on a nightmare so bad, you'll beg me to torture you to death."

"Oh very well then, I'll take you to visit my Alice. But don't be surprised if she is sleeping, she drank all of my special tea."

Crane releases him and Jervis points down a far hallway. He walks ahead, eager to get in and out as quickly as possible.

"Dr crane?! It's about time you got here." Chance runs to meet crane as he enters the room.

"Blonde doesn't suit you. Come, let's get back home..."

"Nobody takes away my Alice."

Before anybody can react, Jervis slips a headband on crane, making him frozen in place. Jervis walks around so that he's facing crane and standing next to Michelle. He smiles at crane who's glaring at him.

"Not even you, March. Don't fret, after Alice has had her nap, and I've had my fun, we can all have another tea party."

He returns to the couch and pulls chance into his lap despite her struggling against him.

"Alice, I'm begining to suspect that you never drank your tea."

Chance gulps and nervously bites her lip.

"No sir, I did. It's just that...spending time with mr hare has gotten me used to the tea."

"I was afraid of this. Oh well, I've got other means..."

He pulls a headband out of his coat pocket. Chance pushes away from him but his grip on her waist is too tight for her to move off of him.

Am I the biggest weakling ever or is there some gym for super criminals I don't know about?

"Please don't."

"You wanted to leave me, just relax, there isn't any pain in wonderland. Just bliss."

"I'm so sorry, I'll be good, just don't."

His brow furrows.

"That's what the others said."

"Please. You're older than me so don't I have to do what you say anyway?"

His expression relaxes slightly.

"You'll be a good Alice?"

"Yes sir. I...trust you." Chance forces out the last two words thru clenched teeth.

"I've never had a good Alice. They all tried to run."

"I'm not like the other ones."

"I suppose that as long as you're good, we won't be needing this."

He puts the headband back into his coat.

"Thank you so mu..."

He puts a finger to her lips, cutting her off.

"As long as you're good and do as you're told. But if you act like the others, I'll have to send you to wonderland. Although, I'm happy either way."

"Yes sir."

He begins lightly tracing his finger up and down her spine, making her shiver.

"Mr hatter?"

"Yes?"

"Is mr hare in wonderland?"

"No my sweet Alice. He is simply under my control, unless I say so, he can't move from that spot."

"Then can he sit down? Standing for hours can't be good for his feet."

He sighs in annoyance but doesn't break his gaze from chance.

"March, you may have a seat."

Crane sits down on a nearby chair still glaring at Jervis. He kisses into chances neck and she begins to panic.

"Um, can you slow down? I'm scared."

He pulls away and examines her face.

"I understand. But don't worry, everything's alright."

He returns to kissing her neck. She clears her throat and he pulls away once more.

"Um, I think mr hare wants to say something."

"Fine. You may speak up, march."

Crane let's out a gasp as he takes in gulps of air.

"Let her go. I've put too much work into her for you to corrupt and turn her into another one of your human puppets."

"Silence!"

Crane clamps his mouth shut.

"Now Alice, be a good girl and stop talking. I don't like it when my girls talk unless spoken to."

Chance let's her anger and frustration boil over.

"But I'm not Alice!"

Jervis tsks before reaching into his coat and pulling out the headband.

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

Chance gets wide eyed and tries to get away.

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry! That just slipped! I know I'm Alice just like your the mad hatter and he's the march hare! Please don't."

He pauses thoughtfully and smirks at her.

"Because you apologized for your outrageous outburst, I won't leave it on. Five minutes, for future knowledge of what happens when you don't watch your tongue. Please don't fight it. If you do, I'll have to call my other girls to help me get it on."

Chance squeezes her eyes shut and relaxes. She begins trembling slightly as he slips on the metal headband. Once on, she goes limp.

**Wondering why Hatter has a fixation on Chance? Check out the tie in, The only treatment for fear is fear itself **


	15. Chances adventures in horrorland

In her brain

Chance feels a wave of nausea at the sight of all the random colors and sizes of plants.

No wonder I hated Alice in wonderland. It's like being in the brain of a sugar high five year old.

"Hello?"

Chance walks past a giant mushroom to a clear path in the grass. She smiles at the peaceful sounds of a nearby stream.

So calm...snap out of it! If you let your guard down...some bad stuff will go down.

She shakes herself back from her thoughts and notices a random tea party with three women in overly frilly dresses sitting at the table, but no hatter.

Not that stupid. Last thing I need is to be groped by tetch in dream land.

She walks for a while and finds herself in a giant maze.

Crap. The only mazes I do are on Halloween, and I don't even like those!

Chance picks a random direction and follows it into a dead end. She turns around and goes a different direction. She follows it until she finds herself in another dead end.

"Hasn't it been five minutes yet?! Hello?! Tetch? Crane? Batman? Anybody?! I want to leave!"

Chance pauses for a moment.

If this is my brain, shouldn't I control it?

"The maze is gone. I don't like them."

The maze vanishes chance looks around looking for a way out. She walks twords a thick forest of multicolor trees.

"This is annoying. The trees are gone."

The trees vanish and Jervis appears five feet in front of her.

"How are you in my head?"

"Silly Alice, your in wonderland, and I control wonderland. You aren't going anywhere."

"You said five minutes!"

"Five minutes in reality is five hours in fantasy. You've only been here for one."

"Just because you're in my head doesn't mean you control me."

"Yes it does."

"I want to go home."

"Your home is with me now. Just let go."

"No it isn't. Wait a minute, why aren't you mad at me?"

"We're all mad here. This is your subconscious. You can't help but speak your mind. Anything you say can't be held against you."

"Okay then, in that case I'd like to say that I hope you rot in arkham you perverted son of a..."

"However I can make your stay much more unpleasant. It's up to you."

"I'll shut up."

"Good girl, now if you'd kindly follow me to your tea party you can make friends with the others."

"How are you here and in the real world?"

"You are seeing a physical manifestation of my thoughts being transported into your brain via my headband."

"I don't want to go to your stupid tea party."

Suddenly all the colors fade into grim color tones and the sky turns gray.

"Are you sure?"

Chance huffs. "If the worst you can do is make this place feel like I'm in a tim burton movie, that's pretty lame."

She walks past him and into the field where the forest had been.

"You can't escape me Alice, this is my world!"

She gets a strange feeling in her stomach but keeps walking. Chance notices that everything is getting slightly bigger with every step and it's harder to keep up the fast pace. She stops by a small creek to catch her breath. Something in the muggy water catches her eye and when she gets a closer look, she let's out a small gasp. She hadn't noticed because her dress shrank with her but she had gotten younger.

Chance touches her face to confirm. Her normally round face had slimmed back down, her hair that normally went a few inches down her back now went to her stomach in longer waves. It was still golden blonde and her blue gray eyes had gone back to their original bright blue.

I'm six.

She looks down to realize her chest disappeared, along with her waist and hips. She was truely six years old again. Chance feels a missing front tooth and looks up from the water. She notices a large wooden yard swing a few feet from her.

I should keep moving, but I'm just so tired. I'll just sit down for a minute.

She walks up to the swing and tries to climb on. She slides off the first time but the second attempt she gives herself a running start and succeeds. Chance shifts her position so that she lounging comfortably in the large swing.

This is relaxing. So familiar. I could hang like this all da... Oh no, he won't get to me that easy.

A distant wolf howl reaches her ears and makes her shutter. She slides off of the swing and starts walking thru the dark clearing yet again.

This is getting kinda creepy. I shouldn't be out here alone, I don't know what the hell is out here. I...I need to get out of here.

Jervis appears in front of chance and she takes a step back. He's over a foot taller then her now. He smiles wider and casually walks over to her.

"No need to be afraid Alice. Wonderland can be beautiful, all you have to do is clear your mind of all that dirty clutter. Then it will be beautiful just like you. Your eyes used to be the most stunning shade of blue, it's a shame they combined with grey over the years. You're so pretty. Children are so innocent and innocence is truely bliss, just like wonderland. Clear your mind and come with me. It'll be alright, you can trust me."

Maybe I should let go, everything is just getting worse... No! Snap out of it!

"You don't have to be here alone. It's only going to get more grim if you fight against what you want. You don't want to be lost anymore, do you?"

"I'm not afraid of anything you can think up, Tetch!"

"I never said you were, but I'm sure you don't wish to be lost in an unfamiliar place like this, not when it can be so nice and pleasant. You are thinking too hard, just let go and enjoy the bliss."

"I...um..."

"See, you want to let go, you all do."

Don't forget don't forget! Michelle Hope Thompson! Michelle Hope Thompson. Michelle Hope Thompson. Daughter of Amanda Kate Thompson and.. Apprentice of the scarecrow. Michelle Hope Thompson. Mi...Mic...M...

"Don't fight it Alice. Accept it."

No I can't...but why? I'm forgetting something. This place is so scary, and he seems so nice. Maybe he can help me.

"You won't hurt me, will you?"

"Alice, there isn't any pain in wonderland. The real world is full of pain and rejection and bad memories. In wonderland, you don't grow old, you can play and laugh all the time. All you need to do is trust me and you can stay in wonderland forever."

Why do I get this strange feeling in my tummy?

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Your name is Alice, mine is the mad hatter. That doesn't make us strangers anymore, now does it?"

"I guess not. But what about my mommy?"

"She won't even know you're gone."

He holds his hand out and chance cautiously takes it in her small frail one. Her nails a deep blue, her mother used to paint them until she was seven. Everything suddenly goes back to normal and chance smiles in wonder.

"It's so pretty. You live here all alone?"

"Oh no my dear Alice, the other girls are here as well, they chose wonderland and now in the painful world of reality...their shell of bodies are mine to do as I please. They don't miss them here in wonderland."

"So you and other girls like me?"

"You live here as well. Do you like tea parties Alice?"

"I love them. Back at my mommys house, I get doggie and clucky and my favorite barbie and we all drink tea every day before my nap. We talk so much and when we run out of things to talk about we draw these big, pretty pictures!"

"I think you'll enjoy my party. I normally have my good friend mr hare to join me, but today it's just us and the other good girls. Is that alright?"

"Will there be cookies and chocolate cupcakes?"

"Of corse my sweet Alice."

He leads her to a table set for a tea party.

"Its so pretty. Is this all for five people?"

"Of corse, and you're the guest of honor."

"Where do I sit?"

He gently picks her up and sits her on top of the table. She smiles and swings her legs as they dangle off the table. Chance smiles brightly at the other girls in frilly dresses watching her happily. She turns back to Jervis.

"I'm not supposed to sit on the table."

"There aren't any rules in wonderland. We can do whatever we please."

"Like what?"

He kisses her forehead and she shoves him away after a few seconds.

"I don't like that."

"It's okay Alice, you can trust me. The other girls trust me. Don't you Alice, Alice, and Alice?"

They nod happily. The one closest to chance beams in delight at her.

"It's okay. While we're in this pretty place, we get to laugh and play things like hide and go seek, and all we have to do is let mr hatter help us play dress up. It's nice here and nothing hurts. No more cuts or scratches. Just happy and fun and mr hatter. Let go and join us, you don't want that stupid body as much as mr hatter does. The best part is, thanks to his head thingy, even if someone takes it off, once we decide to stay here... We get to stay no matter what. It's fun and good for everyone. If you'll be good like us, you'll get used to mr hatters games and get to live here forever and ever!"

"No!"

Chance hops off the table and takes off running. As she puts more distance between her and Jervis, she ages back to twenty.

"Alice! You can't hide in wonderland Alice. This is my world!"

Everything turns dark once again but she keeps running at full speed. After a few minutes of silence she is pulled to the ground by her ankle. She screams as she sees Jervis pulling her twords him. She tries kicking his face but he sits on top of her feet, trapping her. She tries to punch him but he pins both her wrists above her head as he gives her a deep kiss.

"Don't worry Alice, there's no pain in wonderland."

He pulls back and wrinkles his nose in frustration.

"Your five minutes are up. And we were about to have so much fun... You're free to go but just remember, to be continued."

He pecks her on the forehead before she vanishes.

Reality.

Chance jerks awake as the headband is pulled off of her. She starts gasping for breaths and sees crane staring at her in curiousity. She then turns to Jervis petting her hair while he holds her in his lap.

"You! You tricked me! Five hours in that nightmare?!"

"I wouldn't have had to use force if you'd be a good girl and play along."

"You tried to...!"

"You're exaggerating Alice."

"You made me six years old, took away my memory, and kissed me. Then when I ran away and got to normal, you pinned me down and you were about to...those little kids?" Her voice trembling in horror.

"Upstairs asleep. If you're really going to be good without my assistance, they can start teaching you how I like my girls to act. It'll be alright if it takes you some time to get it right."

"You are a sick, twisted..."

"You looked lovely at six my sweet Alice."

Chance grabs the headband and breaks it in two over her knee. Jervis watches her in shock.

"I'm not Alice! Your a pervert, I'm not blonde, you need serious help, and I'm sick of playing along! Go to hell and rot in arkham you sick son of a bitch!"

Chance pushes herself off the couch and runs over to crane. She pulls off his headband and smashes it as well. He then bolts across the room and pins Jervis by his neck against the wall.

"I should kill you just for the first time you touched her. I should torture you in the most agonizing ways possible for what you did to her inside her brain. I should skin you alive for threatening her. I should send you into an endless oblivion of nightmares that would be considered a public service of sending you into a coma like state. I'm sure the parents of Gotham would give me a metal. But none of those things will give chance the satisfaction of doing them herself. You tried to make her your slave, you're hers. I'm letting her do whatever she pleases to only begin to make up for everything you have done to not only her, but every innocent child or young woman in this cursed city. He's all yours Michelle."

"Her names is Alic..."

Crane tightens his grip, cutting him off.

"Not in the mood, Tetch."

He releases him as chance grabs a tea cup and smashes it. She grabs a large piece of glass and walks over to Jervis with a smile on her face.

"I'm going to enjoy this, mr hat."

There's a loud crash from the other side of the house. Both crane and tetch tense up before crane grabs chances hand, making her drop the glass, and pulls her out the back door. She can faintly hear Jervis.

"Twinkle twinkle little bat, how I wonder what your at..."

"But what about Jervis?!"

"I'm sure you wouldn't like to be incarcerated today."

Realization hits chance like a bag of bricks.

"That was the batman?"

"Yes. You did remarkably well for your case of Aphenphosmphobia."

Crane pulls her thru a series of winding dark alleys.

"Wow. I knew he was real it's just..."

"Just what?!"

"I didn't expect to be near him so soon."

"Me neither. You are far from ready for him to meet you. However, if many others find out you exsist, he'll put two and two together. Then everything we've been working on would be ruined. Is there anyone else who might recognize you?"

"Other than you and...mr hat, there's Eddie, ventriliquist, Harley, and joker."

"How did you meet him?"

"When I was keeping a low profile, he found out thru Harley and blackmailed me once."

"What'd you do?"

"Threw my phone in the sewer."

"And how did that work out?"

"I should have called my landlord first. I needed to move in case he tried blackmailing me again."

"What did he threaten you with?"

"Um...I'd rather not say."

"It's about me. Tell me."

"Fine. He reminded me that you didn't know where I lived yet."

"Ahh, you went to great lengths to avoid me."

"You can't blame me after the 'incident' but you know, this might be close to how much mental trauma I went thru."

"Do you need anything to keep you relaxed?"

"Just a healthy dose of retail therapy. Maybe it's about time I give Harley a call."

"Shopping? You can't be serious."

"It's been five months since my last hair cut, a year since I last went shopping, and I've been cut, hair pulled, dislocated fingers, electrocuted, drugged, almost drugged on quite a few occasions, not to mention what just happened, all in the last year and a half. I may not care about my clothes but I need to go shopping."


	16. Wendy the scarecrow groupie

"Thank you so much for coming."

"Are you kidding me? When you asked to go shopping I thought the world was ending and b-man decided to become a stripper."

"Intresting visual. Thanks."

"Sorry. But you'll get used to poking fun at the bat once you meet him. He's still just a presence to you. You look cute as a blonde."

"Please. The sooner we remove any trace of it from my hair the better."

"What happened?"

"Tetch."

"You're for real? He made you Alice? And you lived?! That's amazing."

"I was just about to get even when batman came in. We barely got away."

"So let's fix your hair...look at all your split ends! I have been a sucky friend if I let this hair horror movie happen. Then we'll get you some new clothes, I'm sure you want to avoid blue for now."

"Thanks."

"Then we can get you some new makeup. I can see freckles."

"I happen to like my freckles. They vanish as it gets colder and besides I don't like makeup."

Harley stops and turns chance to face her.

"You mean to tell me your skin is that good? Lucky."

"It helps that I look like a twilight reject half the time and I eat pretty healthy."

"You don't eat like red, do you?"

"Hell no. I once tried to go vegetarian in elementary school but gave up after I realized I like meat too much."

"Then when we're done, we're grabbing burgers."

They go back to walking.

"In that case, I'll take a double cheese bacon burger."

Harley gives her a weird look.

"I've got a good metabolism. How else do you think my weight stays the same no matter what?"

"I hear ya. Thanks to red, mines hyper active."

"What does that mean?"

"A lot of boring medical mumbo jumbo that you wouldn't understand. Were here!"

Harley practically drags chance inside the malls hair salon. They come to a stop at the front desk where a girl was absently popping gum and texting.

"Yeah?"

Harley pulls chance in front of her.

"She needs to fix this dye job...drunk night out. She's a proud burnette and her parents will kill her if they notice. Also throw in some electric blue streaks, they look cool in her hair. Then she has five months of split ends."

"Cristy will get ya in ten."

"Thank you so much candy."

Harley pulls chance to a couple waiting chairs. Chance turns to her in confusion.

"How else do I keep up with my hair? I come in every six weeks to make sure my roots don't show. Nobody has noticed me yet."

"That's...brilliant."

"Thanks. So after this we could stop by this really nice store and get you a nice dress that I'm sure dr crane would love."

"We aren't like that. I'm his apprentice."

"For reals? I haven't heard that one before. I hope it works out."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're kinda small. Plus you couldn't throw a punch if your life depended on it. You'd get butchered out there."

"What do you suggest then?" Chance asks mildly annoyed.

"Maybe a little karate couldn't kill ya."

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't exactly have that much free time. Even in my free time it seems like I'm getting my ass handed to me by anyone and everyone."

"You hold your own pretty well. Is there anything you used to do that you were good at?"

"I used to do ballet. But I really sucked at it."

"Well best of luck to ya. And it's not like Johnny knows how. He's always getting his ass kicked by b-man."

Chance gives Harley a warning glare.

"Sorry. No offense but he's more brains then brawn."

"Next."

Chance gets up and walks to the bubbly girl waiting for her. She follows her to a sink. Shortly after attempting to get her head inside, she discovered she needed a booster cushion. After her hair was sopping wet, they went to the chair where the stylist went to work.

When finished, chance smiles at her reflection. She had allowed the stylist to turn her tips the electric blue along with a long lock of hair that falls in her face, while keeping the rest her classic deep brown. Harley let's out a squeal of delight behind her. The stylist looks at her in anticipation.

"Well?"

"My hair looks awesome."

Chance follows Harley out of the salon.

Chance glances up at crane from the couch as he answers the door to a girl in all black.

Who's that? She looks like kids I used to try and talk with at school. Only peppy.

The girl has a nervous smile as crane gives her a look over.

"Um...a guy named Torchy sent me. My names Wendy. I'm a big fa..."

"What are you afraid of?"

"The unknown. That and lawn gnomes I guess. But that's cause of this one time when I was ten and I..."

"Would you like to see my mask?"

"Yes. Yes I wou..."

"Who knows you're here?"

"Nobody. I swear I didn't tell anyb..."

"How long before anyone would notice your absence?"

Wendy pauses and bites her lip as she thinks.

"I help out at the library every Saturday so I guess five days. My parents never call and my BFF Becky..."

"Stop talking. My room is the first on the left."

The girl walks thru the living room and gives chance an angry look before she goes down the hallway.

"Um, do I even want to know?"

"No and to answer your next question, yes you can leave for the next hour."

"I never would have pegged you as the groupie type."

"Goodbye Michelle."

Chance gets up and leaves the warehouse. She walks to the park and sits on a bench, not caring that it's after nine and pitch black.

I guess everyone has a groupie... Weird.

In the distance there is an explosion. Chance looks at it and shrugs to herself.

Typical Monday night in Gotham.

After a few more minutes she checks her cell phone and decides to start heading back home. As she leaves the park, she hears a faint cry coming from her left. She turns and realizes who it is before exiting the park.

I know those tally marks anywhere. Looks like I'm not the only one out tonight.

She reaches the warehouse on time but waits five minutes before stepping inside. As chance walks in, she notices crane leaving the basement. He spots her as she closes the door behind her.

"You're late."

"Five minutes."

"Five minutes late."

"Zsasz was in the park."

"Is that why you're late?"

"No sir."

"You can assist with our new test subject."

"Your groupie?"

"She is more than willing."

"For...what?"

Crane pauses for a moment.

"She asked to be a test subject."

Chance feels her stomach drop.

Who would want to be gassed?!

"Why?"

"She came in knowing I wouldn't let her go with knowledge of our whereabouts. So she volunteered to be a test subject."

Chance tenses before asking her next question, unsure how to phrase it.

"So um...does this happen a lot?"

"They volunteer sixty percent of the time."

"What about the others?"

"The end result is the same, it's just a matter of if they were fooling themselves into believing they could go home."

"Okay."

"You'll get used to it. Anybody who isn't useful is a potential subject. So don't grow attached, just keep moving on."

Relax. You've known this, you just never heard him say it before. Why is it so unnerving?

"Right. So what now?"

"We wait for the anticipation to build as her darkest imagination grows. Give her an hour and she'll be cowering with terror."


	17. Nightmares R us

Chance runs out onto the rooftop of the abandoned office building, chasing after the latest test subject. He freezes at the sound of the door closing behind her and he turns around to face chance. She readies her sickle and slowly approaches him as he slowly backs away from her. He feels his foot hit the ledge of the roof and is frozen with fear as chance approaches him menacingly.

"The way I see it, I've got good news, and bad news. The good news is that you're no longer our test subject."

"Then what's the bad news?" The man asks, voice shaking.

"The bad news..."

Chance pulls out a gas canister and tosses it by the mans feet moments before sending a fog of Paralyzing gas directly in front of the mans face. He coughs and sputters before going limp and falling off the edge of the roof. Chance walks over and looks down. She smirks.

"Is that you only have moments to live."

She turns around, picks up her empty gas canister, and walks out the door, off the roof. She goes down the stairs and finds herself in an empty arkham asylum.

"Who got out this time?"

She walks past several empty cells and hears mad cackling from the end of the hallway. Chance slowly makes her way twords the noise. Crane is in a cell next to joker. He throws powder in jokers face, joker had been holding his breath and simply blows it back in cranes face. Chance runs over and unlocks cranes cell.

Wow, they must have some serious budget cuts if they switched back to jail cells.

She pulls out a syringe of antitoxin. Crane begins withering on the floor as chance tries to pin him down to inject him. He accidentally clocks her in the side of her face. She quickly recovers and gives him the antidote. After a few minutes crane sits up.

"What happened?"

Joker cackles.

"Your little freak girl saved your ass, you should be grateful considering you made her face match her rags."

There's a crash in the distance. Chance tries to get up but crane pulls her back down and grabs her face so that he can look at her forming bruise. She tries to pull away but he won't let her go.

"Dr crane. The batmans here, we need to leave, now! He doesn't know about me yet!"

"I'm aware of that."

Suddenly she finds herself in her cell at arkham. She runs to the glass and starts pounding on it.

Chance gasps as she is jolted from her nightmare.

Damn. Not again.

She calms down and clicks on her bedside lamp. She then pulls her knees to her chest while she rubs her eyes.

Great, you go from insomnia to constant nightmares...how ironic.

Chance gets up and walks to the bathroom. She turns on the sink and rinses the sweat on her face before returning to her room.

Chance yawns before taking another sip of her coffee.

"How many hours?"

She stares into her coffee mindlessly.

"I slept almost the whole night. I've been doing more of that lately."

"You are exhausted. What happened?"

"Bad dreams."

"Intresting. What about?"

"Arkham and batman. What else?"

"How long have they been happening?"

"Three weeks I guess."

"Are they all about the batman?"

"No. Most of them are pretty random."

"Can you remember them?"

"Can you stop asking me about my nightmares?"

"It's in my job description."

"I'm tired. So I'm going to sip my coffee, have a good day, and try not to crash."

"We'll discuss them later."

...

Chance bites her lip and looks over to her mother driving her home.

"I love you mom."

After a moment her mother replies.

"No you don't."

"What did I do to make you hate me?!"

"You are nothing but a rotten little liar. I work hard to keep us in a nice part of town and how do you repay me?! By getting sent to the principals office for an incident with some girls. If you really cared about me you'd stay out of everybodies way so I don't have to take leave and pick you up from school. You are the single most pathetic person I've ever met. You take and take but never give a crap about anybody else. Whenever you do something wrong, you don't even so much as appologize."

"I don't say anything because you yell if I start crying."

"Of corse I do. You've always been a drama queen. As soon as I try to talk to you, you start crying for sympathy."

"I don't cry on purpose! The councilor even told me that I get really bad panic attacks."

"You are such a liar. Greedy for attention. I put a roof over your head and food on your plate. What do you do?! Read, sit around and watch tv. The couch can't go with you to a job interview, Michelle. Why do I even bother talking to you?! One of these days you're going to be starving on the streets or locked up or something. In fact, why don't I call a therapist or something? You don't wear any makeup, do your hair, or care about your clothes. I'm sure you're depressed."

"No! I'm not crazy. I just want to spend time with you. What if on Saturday, we watch one of my movies? You know like we used to?"

"Horror movies are a waste of time."

"But remember how we used to get them together and watch them on the little tv in my room? We haven't watched one together in years."

"What are you going to do with your life if you get sent to the principals office all the time?!"

"But this was the first time I've been in trouble. Besides, it's not my fault they were throwing napkins at me. I just coughed. They were being bitches."

"Be that as it may, you are nearly fifteen. Stand up for yourself. You can't let people shove you around like the pathetic little girl you are."

Chance calmly wakes up and turns on her table lamp. When she notices a figure in the room, she almost screams in surprise if it weren't for her clamping a hand over her mouth. Once her heart stops pounding, she gets annoyed.

"Please tell me you weren't watching me sleep like a moody vampire."

"I don't enjoy lying."

"Why?!"

"You mutter in your sleep when you have nightmares. So, this one was about your mother?"

"Yeah."

He raises an eyebrow.

"Intresting. Tomorrow I'd like to run some tests while you sleep."

"I don't want to be a lab rat."

"Would you rather me spike your water or your dinner?"

"Fine. But you'd better not try anything."

"I wouldn't even think about it."

"Good. Now please get out of my room."

"I can't believe I'm going along with this."

"It's only a sleep study. Besides, you were the one complaining about your insomnia."

"But I'm over that. Now I'm sleeping all night."

"True, but you're plagued by nightmares."

"I don't need to be studied."

"It's been a long time since I got to experiment on you."

"What exactly have you two come up with? I have a right to know."

"We settled on a simple solution. The best way to discover what has caused this sudden stream of nightmares is to cure you from one."

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Annoyance dripping in her voice.

"By causing one. I believe that an old version of the formula I abandoned can resolve them."

"And if I decide that I don't want to do this?"

"You're not in any position to refuse."

Chance frowns and looks down at the restraints on her wrists and ankles, strapping her to the table.

"So the restraints ARE to prevent me from slapping you if you enjoy this too much."

"You couldn't leave a scratch even if you had the advantage."

"True but you have the height advantage and you're stronger. Let's get this over with. Bring on the nightmare juice."

A smirk spreads across cranes face.

"Was that a compliment?"

"No. I was simply stating a fact. I can't control how you interpret it."

His smirk diminishes.

"It's a mild sedative that has a nasty side effect of inflicting nightmares. Since you talk in your sleep, I'll have an idea of what your dreaming. Anything you care to tell me about before we begin?"

"Believe it or not, I don't dream about you like your little groupies."

Crane picks up a syringe and stabs it into her arm before quickly pushing down the plunger. Chance winces as he pulls it out.

"A little warning would be nice."

"Fine then. You are about to fall asleep and enter what could quite possibly be the single worst nightmare you have ever experienced. Enjoy."

"Oh you're such a gentlema..."


	18. Nightmare trip

Chance finds herself in the middle of an empty, litter covered street in an unfamiliar town. A gust of wind makes her shiver and cross her arms. She looks down to find herself in a conservative white silk dress with short sleeves and a bottom that falls just above the knee. Plain, simple, and old fashioned. She also notes that she is barefoot.

That's...weird. I've never seen a dress like this before. It's too dull for me, but then again this is a nightmare.

She slowly walks past several small buildings and stores that appear to be abandoned.

There has to be somebody around here. This isn't like house of wax. Thank goodness for that.

Eventually the street runs out and she finds herself walking down a gravel road surrounded by trees. Chance notices smoke in the distance and runs to it. Once she reaches the source, she finds a car crashed into a tree. She runs to the drivers side and the boy stirs. Chance notices a young girl in a black dress is watching her from the woods. She decides to ignore her.

"What the hell was that?! And who the hell are you?!"

Chance tries the door handle only to find it crushed beyond working.

"My name is Michelle. I just found your car. I'd call 911 but I don't have my cell phone with me. Can I use yours?"

"I don't have it with me. I was driving home from prom with my gir... Oh no! Tell me she's okay!"

Chance sees a body down the road and runs over to it. She turns the girl over and instantly has to turn away to vomit. The girls entire front side had been dragged across the gravel for several feet. Her face and chest were practically gone. Chance pulls herself together and jogs back over to the boy.

"Is she okay?!"

"No. I'm sorry but shes gone. How badly are you hurt?"

His expression turns grim before he returns back to the moment.

"I don't know. I can't feel my legs...is that bad?"

Chance presses her lips together.

Man I hate giving bad news. Especially like this. Poor kid. Probably has a football scholarship or something.

"I'm so sorry but that's a very bad sign. That and a concussion? Pinch your leg."

He does and shrugs in sad defeat.

"Nothing."

"You might be paralyzed. I'm so sorry... What's your girlfriends name?"

"Sherri. She was prom queen."

"Think about her in a good way. It'll help, trust me..."

Wait a minute. This is familiar.

"She was so pretty..."

"Um, I've gotta run. I hope you are okay."

"Thanks, you're pretty cool for a freshman."

Chance resists the urge to chew out the boy and instead walks twords the high school. Locating it is easy since its still prom night and she makes her way to the parking lot within minutes.

Thank goodness for dream time.

Chance walks into the high school undetected to find that it's no longer prom night but rather a normal school day. On top of that, it's her school. She walks down the busy hallway only to receive a surprise ambush from Stacey, her boyfriend, and two of her minions. The push chance down.

Oh no. I remember this...how could I forget this?!

Stacey picks up a book by her feet, a worn out copy of 1984.

Thats right. This is from ninth grade. Huh, I guess I am a freshman. I almost owe that guy an apology.

"Well well well, let's see what Gotham highs number one slut diselle is reading this week."

Chance tries to get up but staceys minions pin her arms down painfully by their heels while her boyfriend holds down her legs. Stacey leafs thru the book until she stops and smiles menacingly at chance.

"There's sex in here. I told you she was a dirty freak!"

Chance is unable to stop herself from forcibly reenacting the scene exactly.

"That's not why I'm reading it. It's a classic about how big brother is slowly taking over and if we all believe the same ideals, we lose our individuality and our beliefs are morphed. But I'm sure you'd rather get back to reading test answer sheets or the directions on a pregnancy test."

Stacey glares angrily at her as students pass the scene pretending not to notice. Stacey suddenly smirks as she gets a new idea. She pulls out her cell phone and aims the camera at chance.

"Toby, hurt this bitch...bad."

He looks at her in confussion along with chance and staceys minions.

"Let me make this easy. I want you to..."

Chance doesn't hear over the deep intake of horrified breath from the minions. Staceys boyfriend smiles smugly.

No. That's where this dress is from. Crap. How does this end? I don't remember everything. Probably a repressed memory or something like that. If only I could do something.

Toby spreads chances legs apart and shoves her face into the floor.

"Somebody help me!"

The students continue to give concerned glances then pass her by.

"See diselle. Nobody cares cause you're a worthless slut and I rule this place. Nobody crosses me, let alone you. None of them will ever help you. I'm a bird and your a pathetic little worm."

Toby grabs chance by the back of her neck and pulls out a pen.

"Diselle, I think you need a tattoo to remind you not to cross me."

Toby digs the pen into chances right thigh making her cry out. She screams as it's drug deep across her skin. Stacey smiles with glee. She starts recording video moments before the councilor comes storming down the hallway.

"Stacey! Mary! Cristy! Class now! Toby, I'd like to see you in the waiting room to see me. Apparently you need to learn about proper conduct at school. Michelle, wait in my office. I need to ask you a few questions."

Chance gets up and brushes herself off Stacey whispers in her ear.

"I'm not gonna forget about this diselle."

Chance walks into the councilors office and sits down opposite the guidence councilor. The girl in black is watching in the back of the office.

"Now Michelle, this is the fifth time I've seen you in my office this semester. I've called your mother twice. I believe that if you continue to get into fights like this, you'll be suspended if not expelled. We can't have students starting fights."

"I didn't start it! Stacey did!"

"I asked her and she said it was you. It is my personal recommendation that you receive phychiaric help."

"I'm not crazy!"

"Stacey is a honor student, captain of the prom committee and my office aid. You are a strait b student and never turn your work in on time. I'm amazed you're able to keep your grades up."

"It's not that the works hard...it's too easy. I get done in ten minutes and I get bored. Sometimes I'd rather do something productive like writing instead."

"If that's the case we could test you and see about skipping you ahead."

"I'm already the smallest kid in the grade, probably the school. I don't want that level of social suicide. I might not make it out alive."

Literally. Sometimes it's better to pretend to be lazy than to give Stacey more ammo.

Chance suddenly finds herself in her old kitchen. There's a note on the fridge in front of her.

Michelle,  
I have to run. There's an urgent meeting in San Diego. I don't know when I'll be back. Don't call me, the time change might clash with my schedule. There's twenty dollars on the island. Bye, mom.

Chance walks into her living room to find herself shivering under a quilt and looking paler than usual. The girl in black is patting her younger self reassuringly.

I remember. This is from eighth grade when I got the stomach flu. I hated those three days. Mom didn't come back for twelve.

Everything gets dark and chance finds herself in front of an old white house that's falling apart. The girl in black is sitting on her knees reading on the front porch. Chance walks over to the girl.

"Are you okay?"

The girl smiles and nods before getting up and walking inside the house. Chance follows her. Once inside, chance follows the girl up a staircase. They walk down a hallway, chance stops in front of a door with someone screaming behind it. The girl grabs chances hand and pulls her to the last door in the hallway. Chance steps inside to find that her dress has turned blue. She walks over to the soot coated window and looks outside. She sees Gotham in ruins with people hiding in corners and alleys. A woman is fighting a child for an apple.

Chance finds herself in the ruins of Gotham. She sees several car accidents and destroyed buildings. A rat with a finger in it's mouth scurrys past her feet. As she walks down the street, she spots arkham in the distance. Chance runs twords it. Once she approaches the gate, she tries to open it. The gate is locked so she starts to climb up over it.

She hops down on the other side and runs up the driveway to the entrance to arkham asylum. She tries the main entrance to find it's open. She cautiously steps inside. Chance is taken aback by an unusually spotless lobby. The asylum is silent and empty except for her echoing footsteps as she searches for other people.

"Hello? Anybody here?!"

Chance walks over to the elevator and pauses before pushing the up button. The doors open and she pushes the button for the third floor as she steps inside. The doors close and the elevator dings at the second and third floor before it comes to a halt. She steps on to the third floor and sees movement in the cells.

She walks over to the first one and finds commishioner Gordon. As she continues down the hall, she sees Bruce Wayne, Mayor Hill, and Jervis Tetch. Chance hears the elevator and hides behind a nurses cart as two figures enter the floor. She covers her mouth to remain completely silent as her ears strain to hear the two figures as they approach the first cell.

Chance quickly recognizes the two figures as herself and scarecrow. She is dressed in a blue blouse with a black skirt while scarecrow is in his normal suit and mask. Chance listens in.

"How has the patient been responding to treatment?"

"Excellent. He appears to have suffered several traumatic experiences in his run as the commishioner. He is so close. His breakdown is predicted to occur sometime in the next twenty four hours."

"Good."

They move on to Bruce Wayne.

"What about our VIP patient?"

"The results have been disappointing to say the least. He has yet to respond to his treatment and he's already on double the normal dosage."

"He may be growing immune. Triple the dose. This is disappointing. I expect to see you in my office once all the patients have been evaluated."

"But sir, I've already been in your office three times this week. I understand you're upset but do you have to take it out on me?"

"Was that backtalk, Michelle?"

Chance hangs her head in defeat.

"No sir. I'll be in your office in ten minutes scarecrow."

A smug smile spreads under his mask.

"Good girl. I'd hate to have to FORCE you into my office. You should be more careful of that mouth of yours. In my opinion, it's only good for one thing."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be. Just don't argue with me and do as you're told. So be a good girl and get on your knees whenever I tell you, got it?"

"Yes scarecrow."

"Yes scarecrow, what?"

"Yes scarecrow master of fear, sir."

"That's what I like to hear. Are you afraid of me, Michelle?"

"No sir."

"Why is that?"

"If I were afraid I'd feel something. I haven't felt anything in a long time. You took away everything. My emotions, my free will, my freedom. I belong to you sir."

"That's right. I'm all you have left. Without me, you'd have nothing. Without me, your life is worthless. In fact, the only reason I keep you is because I enjoy nothing more than to show you that I own you. Don't I?"

"Yes master of fear sir. You own me. You took me. I didn't want you to but you did anyway. I offered up everything and you took it. Took it and more. My existence is worthless without you."

"I love it when you remind me what I've accomplished. Forget the evaluations. Get in my office this instant!"

"Yes sir."

Chance dashes to the elevator with scarecrow following her at a casual pace. The elevator closes and chance gets out from behind the metal cart.

"No. No. No. This will never happen! I won't let it! I'd die before I let this happ... Would I? No. But I'm strong enough to not let this happen to me. I'm not a slave and I'm not a soulless puppet. I never have been and I never will be."

Chance walks to the elevator closest to her and pushes the down button. Suddenly the floor disappears underneath chance and she falls. She let's out a blood curtling scream as she falls into the pitch black darkness.

Chance finds herself in the middle of a large, dark room. The only source of light coming from a clear cylinder tube with a single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. As Chance nears the tube cautiously, she sees a teenage girl asleep inside. Upon reconizing the familiar scene before her, Chance runs full speed to the tube as several hundred people walk past the tube, not paying it any mind. The girl sits up, confused as she looks around.

"Hello?"

Chance reaches the tube and watches in horror as the scene replays before her eyes.

"Um...where am I...Doctor...Crane?" The girl asks, slightly unsure if she remembered the name.

"You tell me, child."

Chance presses her lips together in anger. She hated it when he called her that.

The girl in the tube was visibly irritated as well.

"Go to Hell!"

Crane appears leaning against the opposite side of the tube.

"Tell me."

The girl spins around and let's out a small scream in surprise. Crane smirks.

"This...this place...it isn't real. Those people...aren't real."

"It is all very real to you. So, enlighten me with what you are experiencing. You are far too calm for my liking."

"I'm not telling you anything you sick, twisted, son of a bitch!"

His eyes narrow and Chance bites her lip. She recognizes that look far too well.

"Final warning. What do you see?"

"You."

Crane raises an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Among other things."

"Like what?"

"None of your business."

He tsks then smirks at the girl.

"So be it... Would you like to see my mask?"

The girl looks at Crane in confusion.

"What?"

A look of glee spreads across Cranes face. Chance gets wide eyed and slams her fist against the tube, with no result.

"I use it on all my subjects. After I arrived at Arkham, I began to get much more promising reactions from them. You'd be amazed on what a simple mask can do to an already damaged psyche. I wonder what it'll do to you."

The girl spins back around to face the wall of the tube. She starts shouting and slamming her fists against it, trying to get someone's attention. Crane stands still with a smug look on his face for a few minutes until he appears with the mask on directly behind her.

Chance jumps and the girl spins around to come face to face with Scarecrow. She let's out a all too familiar piercing scream and he grabs her neck.

"What do you see?!"

The girl whimpers as his grip tightens.

"Let go of me."

"But Michelle, I'm not touching you. Do you want this to stop?"

She nods weakly.

"What do you see?"

"...Scarecrow...nobody can...see me...help me...hear me...nobody...Scarecrow..."

Chance takes a few steps back before running at the tube full speed and kicking it full force. Nothing happens and she runs away from the tube, only to find herself falling oncemore.

Chance let's out a whimpering cry as she jolts awake before she calms down her breathing.

"Wow. That was...messed up."

"What did you see?"

"Oh, just some old memories."

"You're lying. What else did you see?"

"Nothing scary. Just Gotham in ruins...you know, good stuff."

"Are you telling me everything?"

"Yes dr crane."

"I know you're lying. I was in your nightmare. What did I do?"

"It wasn't you. It was him."

"That makes sense. What did he do?"

"What do you think?"

"With your condition I'm not surprised."

"Can you untie me now?"

Crane unfastens the restraints and chance sits up on the table.

Chance is sitting on the couch watching tv as she waits for crane to return.

"There was no body at the scene... In other news, the citizens of Gotham can rest easy this Halloween. Johnatan Crane was apprehended earlier tonight when he was discovered on top of police headquarters. With Halloween a week away, this arrest is welcomed. When asked if he was detained by the legendary batman, officials reported no comment. In other news, billionaire Bruce Wayne is hosting one of his legenday party's this Halloween. We at GNN can't help but wonder what stunts he might pull this year. In lighter news, the Jolly Jack candy company has announced their new candy flavor in time for next week. Now on to the weather with..."

Candy, Intresting.


	19. This is Halloween

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween..."

Chance breaks off to glance at the clock. Six thirty.

It's almost dark. I guess Halloween is about to begin.

She closes the window on her laptop to pull up a page full of smaller security feeds. She then cranks up the volume and hits the button to record all the footage. In one of the videos, a little kid stops outside a house and their older sibling reaches in the bag to pop a piece of candy in his mouth. The kid protests until the older brother starts walking again.

Slow acting... Just enough time until it gets dark. Happy Halloween Gotham.

Chance watches for an hour as several people go about their festivities. At seven thirty she sets aside her laptop and stands up. She walks into her room to get changed into her costume. All black, tank top, skirt, striped knee socks, black sleeves and converses. Chance had gone all out with black lipstick and eyeliner. She pockets the key card and pauses outside her room before deciding to make a last minute addition to her costume.

...

As she pulls into the Arkham parking lot, she smiles at the faint sounds of screams. She starts humming as she picks up her borrowed weapon and walks inside the asylum. The sounds intensify as the staff begin to hallucinate. Chance rides the elevator to the third floor and walks over to cranes cell. Scarecrow gives her a slow look over, lingering on her legs.

What's the big deal about my legs?

"I see that you've been in my room."

Chance smirks. "It pulls my costume together. I'm death. It was either this or a nurse from silent hill. What do you think?"

"I can't say that I approve of black on you, but in that outfit, I'm not complaining. Intresting that you chose my sythe. If you wanted to make me happy, you just had to get on your kne..."

"Before you finish that incredibly vulgar and unrealistic comment, might I remind you that I literally hold the key to your freedom. If you're good, we can stop by the confisgation room and get your face."

He glares at chance. "You are pushing your luck, girl." Adding emphasis on the final word in a warning tone.

"Yes but you started it."

"Why aren't you afraid of me?"

"Because you never shut up about our 'deal' and even as impatient as you are, you don't want to make me do anything that would render it void."

"I know several ways to get around our deal and still get what I want. Open the door before I show them to you, and you're fooling yourself if you think you can use my own weapon against me."

The one time I wear makeup...

Chance gulps and quickly unlocks the cell. Scarecrow walks out and grabs chances arm before pulling her with him to the confiscation room. They stop outside the door, where scarecrow grabs the key card from chances hand and unlocks the door. He pulls her inside. He closes the door behind them and continues to pull chance along as he searches for his mask.

"Um, scarecrow?"

He spins around to face her.

"What?!"

"I think we could find it faster if you let me go and we split up."

A sinister grin spreads across his face.

"Now what make you think that I'm letting you out of my sight? Tonight is MY night. So do as you're told and you might not get hurt."

"You've been thinking about me... haven't you?"

"Do you honestly believe that I'd forget that five years ago was the first time I watched you scream? Granted, I wasn't out that night. Those were the days when Johnny boy tried to hold me back. But Halloween...is always my night. And Michelle, because this is my night, I'll do whatever I want. Your outfit is a good view...for now. But don't temp me. Or else I might have to... Reenact some thoughts I've had. So shut up before I make you. Got it?"

"Yes sir scarecrow."

He looks down her tank top for a moment before returning to his search.

Great. At least now my outfit is holding him back. Although I probably should have said no at the lipstick.

Scarecrow finds his mask and pulls it on.

"Now Michelle, it's Halloween. Gotham needs a healthy dose of fear. Let's go make some."

He quickly pulls her to the door.

"Scarecrow? I sort of already did that. I spiked the candy. The slow acting formula. It kicked in at seven."

He realeases his grip on her wrist the snatch the sythe from where it rested against her shoulder. He shoves her against the wall and before chance can grasp what is happening, he has the razor sharp end of the sythe against her neck. Chance is trapped.

"How DARE you! Halloween is MY night. You have no right to do anything behind my back or without my permission! It is my job to create screams. Especially tonight! You have gone unpunished for too long. It's about time you learn your place. Hell, if you were in your normal attire, I'd have ripped your clothes off of you by now so at least you managed to dress right."

He slowly lowers the sythe so that he gently tugs down her tank top slightly.

"But..."

He moves it to gently graze against the top of her chest making her get wide eyed in panic.

"You may speak but I'd be careful of what comes out of that big mouth of yours if I were you."

"Um. I didn't want to outshine you or anything. I just wanted to make you happy."

Poor choice in words.

He stops moving the sythe and stares at her for a moment before a wicked smirk spreads underneath his mask.

"Well then in that case..."

He pulls the sythe away only to move it to her knees. He watches her face as he slowly moves it up against her legs. Chance starts panting in terror.

"Aphenphosmphobia. What is it?"

"You...know...already."

"True but I want you to say it. Now."

"Fear of...fear of...fear of...fear of being touched."

"I terrify you. That's where Johnny and I differ, he wants you fearless while I bask in your fear. That's why I can't stop thinking about you...screaming in pure, raw terror under me. Besides, the city is already in terror, so I suppose I have plenty of time to focus on you. I won't ruin our deal...the anticipation will make your screams so much more satisfying."

Oh crap. He's thought this out.

He pulls the sythe away from her and let's it rest against his shoulder. Chance relaxes and let's out a sigh of relief as he opens the door. She starts to walk out the door but scarecrow pulls her back by her hair before suddenly using his free hand to go under her shirt and bra. Chance whimpers in shock. He chuckles before releasing her and pulling his hand back. He leans in by her ear and whispers.

"You really should be afraid of me."

Oh don't worry, scarecrow scares the hell out of me sometimes, you don't have to feel me up.

She nods and he places a hand on the small of her back before leading her out of the room.

"So tell me how you managed to contaminate the candy supply."

Well let's see, I got dressed up like a ninja, acted like Tom cruise in an elaborate break in and...yeah that would've been awesome.

"Well, like all great stories, my inspiration came from television. Specifically the educational kind..."

A nurse runs out and stares at them in shock. Chance smirks at the nurse.

"Well, that's the end of my shift."

The nurse faints.

Two hours later.

Chance tightens her grip on the sythe as she waits on the elevator with scarecrow.

"Are you sure about this?"

"You have a mask. Besides, you need to see the Gothams elite screaming at our feet. This was my original plan."

She adjusts her black lace mascarade mask they found in the street. The elevator dings and the doors open to reveal a party in full swing.

Pathetic. The city is hallucinating while they are drinking champagne.

Chance steps out first, following his instructions. Nobody seems to notice her until she spots the professor scarecrow told her about and she walks up behind him. She lines up the sythe and swings it deep into his back with a sickening thump. He cries out and chance has to press her foot against his back to pull the blade out. As soon as he falls to the floor, screams erupt the party. In the corner of her eye, chance spots Bruce Wayne slipping out of the party undetected. That is, until she singles him out and grabs a nearby woman.

"Nobody leaves!"

Bruce notices the stares at him and he returns to the party in a combination of anger and frustration as scarecrow appears. Chance pushes the woman aside as scarecrow pulls her next to him by her waist. She winces at his tight grip but doesn't say anything.

"Leave it to Gothams elite to carry on with a party as the rest of the city wallows in terror. But don't worry, although you missed the first round of festivities, you are just in time for the second."

He pulls out a gas canister and tosses it into the middle of the party. Several people cough as fear toxin fills the room. A man blindly runs at scarecrow and punches him in the face. Scarecrow knocks the man over and tightly grips the collar of his suit before turning to chance.

"Chance, have you ever performed surgery with a farm tool?"

"Actually I've never performed surgery."

"In that case I know what your next lesson will be. The batman should be here soon. Now, for your lesson you'll need a volunteer. Oh, it looks like we have one right here. He'll do nicely. Let's go."

Chance follows scarecrow to the elevator as he drags the man behind him. Moments before the doors close chance calls out. "Happy Halloween!"

Huh. It's kinda weird that batman didn't show up. I'm sure he was preoccupied with the screaming trick or treaters. But still...

"Wayne didn't seem scared or anything. Almost like he was just annoyed. Does that happen very often?"

"It's rare but yes."

"How many times have you tried to kill him off?"

Scarecrow pauses for a moment in thought.

"Tonight would be the fifth. Some luck that son of a bitch has. If you see him again, you have my permission to splay him."

Yeah lucky.

The next day.

"Now cut here."

"You know, I thought you were just trying to freak out the crowd. While on the subject, why would I ever need to cut out a kidney?!"

"It can't hurt for you to know how."

"Can't we at least knock him out first?"

"He's too preoccupied with his worst nightmares being realized to complain. Cut here."

"Good. Now get a good grip and slowly pull it out."

"I didn't kill him?"

"You only need one kidney. I'm sure an old acquaintance of mine will appreciate this one."

"Um, what now? Not that I don't appreciate the lesson, scarecrow, but this is probably the most revolting thing I've ever done."

"Set it in the cooler."

"Ok so what now?"

Crane pauses thoughtfully.

"How would you like to learn how to perform a lobotomy?"

"Why not? I've already attended my first A-list Halloween party, performed my first kidney removal, and been imapropriately groped by your pervy other half. Might as well make a zombie. So let's bust out the icepicks."

"You watch too much television. You don't need an icepick to lobotomize someone. All you need to do is destroy the frontal lobes. If you don't want to make a mess or direct attention to yourself, use a gun."

Chance laughs. "You're messing with me, right?"

Crane walks out of the room and reappears a minute later with a handgun. He hands it to chance.

Apparently not.

"Line it up with the side of his head near the front."

Chance shrugs and lines up the gun.

"Good. Now I'm sure your toxin is still in effect so go ahead and pull the trigger."

"How do I know if I did it right?"

"If he isn't dead."

Chance bites her lip and pauses.

"So do I just pull the trigger?"

"You've never used a gun before?"

"Where would I?"

He shakes his head and squeezes chances shoulder reassuringly.

"Squeeze it. Brace yourself for the backlash."

**Hello awesome readers! So I have a V.I.Q. (very important question) for you. Not in any paticular sense, who do you like better in this twisted tale, Scarecrow (not just the personality but I mean as a character) or Riddler? Also the next chapter is a fun one! Imaginary cookies to anyone who responds to the question. :)**


	20. Happy happy birthday to you you you

"Dr crane?"

"Yes, Michelle?"

"What's today's date?"

"The twelfth."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Tomorrow is your birthday. You'll be twenty one, correct?"

"Yes."

"You should get to bed. You'll need plenty of rest in case Harley finds out."

Chance lightly hits herself in the head.

"And I told her my birthday before! I'm screwed. Nite."

"Goodnight Michelle."

Chance pushes herself off the couch next to crane and heads to her bedroom.

Another year, another birthday. At least someone remembers this year.

...

Chance finishes off her breakfast as crane walks into the kitchen. He smirks at her.

"You're in a good mood."

"I'm always in a good mood when people remember my birthday. I haven't even celebrated since I was nine...and nobody showed at my party."

"Are you finished?"

"Yes."

"Good. Go and get ready. I have a surprise for you."

"A nice surprise or a help I'm being felt up surprise?"

"He's not coming out today, I assure you. I'm not sure how you'll feel about it but it's long overdue."

Chance gets up and rinses off her plate before walking to the bathroom to get ready.

She admired her simple outfit in the mirror, long sleeve blue and black stopes top with skinny jeans. Chance waits patiently in the living room until crane returns with a homemade blindfold.

"Are you sure this is a good surprise?"

"Close your eyes. I don't want you to know where we're going."

Chance smirks as he ties on the blindfold and leads her to the car, after accidentally tripping on the steps. He helps her inside. Once they're driving away chance rubs her sore knee.

"Wouldn't it be easier to put the blindfold on, ONCE I'M IN THE CAR?!"

"Yes, yes it would."

After a few minutes of silence, the car comes to a stop.

"We're here. I'll help you out."

Chance waits patiently as crane goes to the passenger side of the car and helps her into the house. He pauses at the steps before simply picking up chance and carrying he up the three steps to the front door. He let's her down and quickly unlocks it and leads her to a room to the right. Crane then stops suddenly and pulls off her blindfold.

"Reconize anything?"

It takes chance a moment to recognize a room she hadn't seen in over five years. But it was exactly the same. The light blue painted walls. The fifteen year old creaky bed. The large bookcase filled with equal amount horror movies to novels. The old tangled cords of five different dusty game systems. The closet packed with barely worn dresses and blouses. It was all the same. Same as when she'd last seen it. Last seen her room. However, the first thing that popped into her mind was...

Doggie!

Chance dashes over to her neatly made bed and snatches up a worn out stuffed dog before hugging it tightly. Once reunited with her most prized possession, she notes her other toys lined up against her pillow. Her old saw doll, her stuffed bird from the carnival, and a stuffed killer whale. She turns to crane, slightly embarrassed.

"We're in my room. I completely forgot about this stuff. Thank you."

"Get a good look. This is the last time you'll see any of it."

Chance nods and walks over to her bookcase, still holding doggie under one arm.

"Nine years of movies. Three years of books. What does that say about me?"

"You went to the library more often than the bookstore."

She lightly runs her finger against the sides of the row of movies before pausing.

"Trick or treat. That's my favorite. Been since eighth grade. But hard candy comes a close second. Although I've learned not to watch it in front of any male guests. They always looked at me weird. Then I'd say, 'you think I'm nuts, think about the guy who made human centepede.' Good times. Can't say I miss them though. I wasn't very happy back then. I hated to be alone and I was always alone. Except at school, but that was much worse."

Chance bends down to the bottom shelf and plucks out a pink photo album. She flips it open to a random page and smiles at a picture of herself at four with a tiara, glittery boa, a toy cat, and a fake microphone. Below it is a picture of when she was in the hospital to get her tonsils out. Crane walks up behind her and looks over her shoulder.

"Your mother took a lot of pictures."

"She was cool until I turned eight. Then she got a new job. She was leaving me alone by the time I was ten."

Chance hands crane the album then searches the bookcase for anything of intrest. She pauses and pulls out a pink poster board. She looks at the cut out images of the Eifel tower and books.

"I remember this. We had to make a collage of our dreams for my life class. I wanted to be a writer...or something. I changed it every year. Then I wanted to move to Paris and own a red convertible."

Crane looks at her with a raised eyebrow. Chance smirks.

"I was an artsy kid."

"I never would have guessed between the writing and overactive imagination. Are you almost finished?"

"Yeah. I'm done...wait! Can I bring doggie?"

"You have a stuffed dog named doggie? How original."

"I've had him since I was one. My mom tried to throw him away all the time. In fact the only reason she let me keep him was because I couldn't sleep without him. This one time, he went missing for three months. I had reacuring nightmares. Werewolf chasing me thru catdogs house. I'm still not much of an animal person."

Crane sets down the photo album and rubs his forehead in frustration. Chance gives him a confused look.

"Please tell me that you haven't had insomnia for the last five years."

"Actually...yes. Since I got locked up at arkham, why?"

"You mean to tell me that you've known you can't sleep without that... toy, and you still wonder why you have insomnia?"

"But I've been down to only one bad night a week."

"I'm sure that if you take that retched thing back with us, you'll sleep much better."

"I feel like an idiot."

"It would help if you stopped thinking like one."

"Hey, I didn't mind helping hurt and kill the guy who stole your mask."

"My mask is my identity while that toy is a worn out fur ball you've grown idioticly attached to. Only a fool would let something like this slip their memory. And to think I wasted time on you."

Are you kidding me?! I get horrible sleep and my worst nightmare and you have the NERVE to blame me?! Hell no.

"Oh I'm sorry, the fact that up until a month ago, I've been running on cafene and the near death experiences at arkham make it hard to think clearly. I'm sure being hit on and felt up doesn't help either."

Crane glares at her angrily.

"I suggest you start walking to the car before I get mad."

Chance tightly grips her stuffed dog and quickly leaves the room to head for the front door.

...

Chance watches a special on mental institutions from the twenties as she absently eats a bag of chips on the couch.

"Electroshock therapy was highly controversial in it's effectiveness and was used in several forms of mind control. Fortunately it is considered unethical and inhumane today. It has been banned for several decades..."

Chance huffs.

"Tell that to dr arkham."

"Lobotomies were originally used to treat such illnesses as..."

WHACK. Chance jumps at the loud knock from the front door. She calls to the kitchen.

"Dr crane? Are we expecting anyone?"

"No."

She huffs before setting aside her chips and walking over to the door. She looks thru the eyepiece and smiles to herself before opening the door.

"Hey Eddie, what's new?"

"It's your birthday."

Chance smirks.

"How'd you know?"

"Are you forgetting who I am?"

He closes the door behind him and crane walks into the living room.

"Edward."

"Johnatan."

"What do you want this time?"

"My motivations are nothing more than to show Michelle a good time on her birthday. After all, it's always nice to have intelligent conversation. She's the only one who answers my riddles."

"What makes you think that she'll go with you?"

"Educated guess. Will you come with me Michelle?"

Chance smiles.

"Of corse. If it's alright with dr crane."

Ten minutes later

"Thank you so much Eddie. I haven't been here in years."

"Yes well I've been meaning to scout out the art museum anyway."

"Scout?"

"They have a new exhibit of human anatomy."

"So?"

"Made of real human anatomy."

Chance pauses and stares out the passenger side window.

"That's Intresting. I can't wait to see what they do with blood vessels. I'd bet it's beautiful. They're so intercrate and complex."

"As I was saying, I need to pick a piece and come up with a clue for batman before I take it."

"Okay. Can I help?"

Nigma pauses in stunned silence. Chance watches him with curiousity.

"Of corse...if you weren't already taken, I'd make you Query number seven."

"I'm honored but I would never in a million years, be caught dead running around in spandex and fishnets."

"Such a shame. However, I can't complain when your mind is already being regularly tested."

Chance tries to change the subject.

"Got any good riddles? I know you're dying to ask me one."

"I've always got at least one. Two detectives investigate a murder. There was call where the victims friend heard a gunshot before the phone hung up. At the scene there's a suicide note and a gun in her hand. So how do they know it was a murder?"

"Because if she offed herself, who hung up the phone...stupid killer by the way."

"Which reminds me, the other half of your gift is in the glove department."

Chance opens the door to the compartment and looks thru the contents.

"Gun, gun, gun, ...is that chloriform?"

"In the back."

Reaching into the back, behind the various items, she pulls out a small green box with a purple bow.

"It's not a trap...right?"

"On your birthday? ...Not you."

Chance cautiously unties the bow and pulls the top off the box to reveal a necklace with a four leaf clover pendant made of emeralds. She smiles and carefully picks it up.

"Wow...this may be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen...thank you so much but you didn't have to go to any trouble."

"It's nothing. I grabbed it on my last successful riddle. Besides, I'm certain it'll be better appreciated on a beauty rather than a case."

"Eddie, you know that we're just friends, right?"

"How could I forget about your mentor?" Slight annoyance in his voice.

An hour later

Chance smiles in wonder at the abstract art made from blood vessels suspended in water.

"Whats something that everybody has, everybody can break, but you can't break your own?"

Chance smirks at nigma.

"A heart?"

"Correct again."

"Well it's kind of obvious considering you were staring at that golden heart for ten minutes."

"Intresting. I didn't realize I was there that long. Did I attract any attention?"

"Believe it or not, the art museum isn't the most popular building in the city. Besides, everybodies downtown for a new mall opening."

"Cultureless imbisils." Nigma mutters under his breath.

Chance raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything.

Later

"I've got tons of stuff planned! First we have a movie marathon. I've got twilight, titanic, and the notebook. Then we can play some games and tell scary stories, I'm sure you'll like that. Then we could..."

"Ugh. No zombieland? Cabin fever? High tension? Eden lake? I'd even settle for that smut and gorefest known as hostel. But I refuse to sit thru Kristen Stuarts acting again!"

"Come on M, be reasonable."

"Can we at least watch 28 days later? The acting of the lead is amazing."

"Why don't you like Twilight?"

"Because I'm not going thru 'that' phase of my life."

"But everybody likes it!"

"Who?"

"Anyone who reads fifty shades of grey. The books based off it."

"Did you even read fifty shades of grey?"

"Yes...well I made it to chapter five."

"What happened?"

"Mr j found out I was reading fifty shades of grey. Ever wonder what happens to a book when it's thrown into a bat of acid? I don't."

"Where's ivy?"

"She left. Said she didn't wanna play with us. Oh well, her loss."

"Can't we do something else?"

"Truth or dare?"

"For some reason I don't think that's a good idea. How about we play would you rather?"

"Sounds fun! I'll go first. Would you rather sleep with Johnny or scarecrow?"

Chance gives Harley a look of disgust and horror.

"Neither! That's disgusting!"

"You have to answer. Come on think about it."

"I'd rather not."

"Come on please? You know what I'd rather pick. Johnny can be nice but scarecrow is a bad boy...I like that. In fact the more I think about it the more I think about last month, after a heist, I surprised mr j in the kitchen and..."

Chance puts her hand over harleys mouth, cutting her off.

"Please! For the love of my sanity, don't tell me about your relationship!"

Harley pulls chances hand away.

"Fine. It's just that I haven't seen him in so long."

"Our of sheer curiousity, when did you last see him?"

"A whole week ago! I can't stop thinking about him. All of him. Even..."

Chance covers her ears as Harley rambles on.

Geez, no wonder ivy couldn't stand to be around her.

Once Harley stops talking, chance unblocks her ears.

"Come on, we have movies to cry over and your hair is so boring!"

"Can we do my nails first?"

"What color?"

"Got any blue?"

"Five kinds. Anything specific?"

"Can you do one of those yin yang signs in electric blue?"

"Easy."

"Do you know how to do a yin yang sign?"

Harley shrugs in defeat.

"I'll get my laptop. Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, I'm cool."

"Hot cocoa it is."


	21. Formidophobia

Chance stirs from unconsciousness as the November night air hits her face. She feels her eyes are too heavy to stay open but she forces a glance to her right. She sees a blur of green in the darkness and notes a slight swaying. As if she isn't touching the ground.

Her eyes droop closed once again. She tries to concentrate but her mind is far too foggy to focus on anything. Chance forces her eyes open again and notes a glimpse of purple. Her eyes are forced shut with a pang of throbbing from within her head.

She let's her head hang back in exhaustion. The crisp air makes goosebumps rise along her arms and legs. She tries to cross her arms to conserve her body heat but can't move them. She tries her legs but they can't move as well.

Chance focuses on the cold to keep herself awake.

"Here."

She feels herself being dropped to the cool ground in a rough thud. She feels the ground under her fingers and notices that it's dirt. Chance tries to lift her head up but finds that she simply doesn't have the strength. Instead she listens as the sounds of metal pounding metal reach her ears.

Clang

Clang

Clang

Need to think.

Clang

Need to call for help.

Clang

Need to figure out where I am.

Clang

What is that noise?

Clang

Last thing I remember?

Clang

I was with Harley, celebrating my birthday.

Clang

What do I know?

Clang

I'm outside.

Clang

It's cold.

Clang

I'm dizzy.

Clang

I might be drugged.

Clang

Can't focus.

Clang

There's that noise.

Clang

What is it?

Clang

What is it?

Clang

What is it?

"That's enough. Bring her over here."

"Are you sure about this puddin?"

Puddin?!

"Isn't it funny, Harley girl?"

"Well, yeah but she's my friend."

"Is she more important than what I want?"

"No. But she could die."

"That's the punchline my dear. Now bring her over so I can get her ready."

Chance feels herself being pulled across the dirty ground by her arms. She winces in pain until she stops moving. She then feels a new pain as she is lifted up by her armpits. Her head bangs against something hard and metal.

"Hold her arm."

Chance feels her arm being pressed against the cold metal and she shivers.

"I think she's waking up mistah j."

"Good. Then she'll feel this."

Something sharp is wound tightly around her wrist. It digs into her skin and she lets out a scream of pain. Before she realizes it, the same happens to her other arm and Chance begins to weep in agony.

"Stop..."

Her legs are pressed together against the metal before being wraped in the sharp metal. Chance begins to sob as she feels a warm wetness seeping from her wrists and ankles. Blood.

I'm bleeding.

"There we go. Chancy? I hope you can hear this. I want you to know, this is what happens when you hang out with the wrong crowd."

Before she can say anything she feels a cold and sticky liquid being spashed across her front.

"What the hell?!"

"Tell me chancy, are crows hunters or scavengers?"

"Um...scavengers I think."

"Then that rodent blood should do the trick. Tell boy blunder I said hi."

Chance finally gets her eyes open as joker and Harley leave the clearing. Once her vision clears she notices one thing surrounding her. Corn.

"Hello?! Where am I?!"

Chance looks down and winces at the barbed wire around her ankles. Then she notices that she's a few feet off the ground. She tries to move her arms but cries out as the wire digs into her wrist.

She's a rebel,

Chance gets wide eyed and glances to her belt.

She's a saint,

Chance winces as she struggles to reach the section with her cell phone before it stops ringing.

She's the salt of the earth and she's dangerous.

Upon noticing that her sickle is gone chance huffs in annoyance.

She's a rebel, vigilante. Portrait saint on the brink of destruction.

A single crow lands on her left shoulder and caws.

She sings the revolution, the dawning of our lives. She brings this liberation that I just can't define...well nothing comes to mind.

"Get away, stupid bird!"

The crow instead pecks at chances ear and pulls at it. Chance screams in pain. Another lands on her head and pecks at her hair. A third digs it's claws into her right arm before pecking into it. A fourth goes to pecking at her bottom lip, Chance screams at it and it flies off but another two take its place, pecking at her face. The one on her right arm pulls out something covered in blood and Chance shrieks.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

She's a rebel, she's a rebel, she's a rebel, and she's dangerous. She's a rebel, she's a rebel, she's a rebel, and she's dangerous.

Her phone stops ringing and chance continues to try and squirm free against her barbed wire restraints.

Okay, let's think. Being eaten alive was named number three on the top ten most painful ways to die...oh crap.

"I'M NOT FOOD YOU STUPID BIRDS!"

Another four crow flock over. One begins pecking at her chest. Another goes to scratching at her stomach. The last two go to work on her legs. Chance gives up screaming and begins to sob in agony. Another seven birds fly over to her and begin pecking at various parts of her body. Face included. She slams her eyes shut, grateful they are focusing on her nose and lips instead.

So this is it. You know, it's never been the aspect of dying that frightened me. Just the details. Everyone thinks they fear death. In reality they fear any number of things. How painful it will be? How long it will take? Some people would actually rather die young than wither away...what a waste. The rest fear the right after. What comes next? What will I leave behind? I never feared those two. I always believed that when your numbers up, it's up. Nothing can stop it. Maybe that's why I've always accepted it so well. Granted I do fear the pain that awaits me in the next few hours. Thank you google. But what I fear at this moment is that moment right before. Where you go thru the five stages. Denial. Fear. Anger. Sadness. And acceptance. Even in my past brushes with death I didn't have time to go thru one thru four. When you've accepted death once, you see things in a different way. It almost made that needle in my arm seem like bliss. If it weren't for the slight fear, that is. So as these crows eat me like I'm a corn buffet, I can't help but wonder what will happen when I'm found like this. Will I be mourned? Missed? Replaced? Will Dr Crane allow me a funeral? Or will I be tossed in a shallow grave without a second glance? Will I be identified for my mother? Will she regret leaving me thru most of my life? Will she care? Will she search for a new job? Will she contact my father, whoever he may be? Will she have another child? Try to forget her mistake? Erase all traces of me? How will she take the news that her only daughter...was a murderer? Will she rationalize that I'm insane? That it was against my will? That my mind was warped by someone greater than I? Will she burn all the memories in the fireplace at Christmas? Will she hate me? Or herself? Will she move away from this city to start anew? Or will she deny she ever had a child? Will she rationalize that I had murderous tendencies from birth? Lie to the media that Johnatan is a monster? That all of this is his doing? Will she go insane? Will she be the target of outrage and scrutiny? Will she discover that she was lied to intentionally? Will Harley bring her a plate of cookies out of guilt? Will Eddie bat an eye? Will Scarecrow do more than wonder what could've been? Do I feel any regrets? No. Do I blame anyone but myself? No. Well, other than this means of death. But still, I don't blame Harley. She chose her life just as I chose mine. I do not fear death, for the only thing to fear is fear itself. Goodbye Gotham. Although my life was short, I've lived it to the best of my ability. I feel my consciousness slipping, so I depart with these final words. Although nobody will hear them, they need to be spoken.

"I fear nothing."


	22. Hush

Chance is barely able to open her eyes and look up drowsily at Crane as he carried her thru the chilled night air.

"Where are we...?"

"I'm bringing you to an old aquantace of mine. I'm not skilled enough to save you."

"Am I gonna die...?"

"Hopefully not."

Crane pushes past the entrance into a brightly lit waiting room.

"Are we at the hospital...?"

"We're at A hospital."

Dr Elliot walks over to them in slight annoyance.

"Crane."

"Elliot. She's been attacked but at least she's breathing."

"Barely. What makes you think that I would help you?"

"Because I'm sure you wouldn't like your 'hospital' to be compromised by the GCPD. Even if your record is clean, I doubt they'll overlook the last two dozen missing persons suddenly under your employ."

Elliot glares at Crane before pointing to a nearby gurney. Crane sets Chance onto of it and Elliot walks over to her.

"What happened?"

Chance looks up at him.

"Joker. And birds."

"Figures."

Elliot picks up her wrist, earning a pained wince from Chance. After a minute he sets it back down.

"One forty."

He presses his hand against a large bruise over her stomach, visible thru a tear in her costume. Chance cries out in pain.

"She's bleeding internally. I need to operate at once. Nurse!"

A woman in scrubs seems to appear out of nowhere and Chance gulps at her disfigured face.

"Yes doctor."

"Prep the patient for emergency surgery in room five."

"Right away doctor."

Before she can grasp what is going on in her dazed state, the nurse is pushing the gurney thru a set of double doors and down a hallway. The gurney is pushed thru another set of double doors into a large operating room. Chance gets wide eyed at the sharp instruments on a metal tray nearby.

"What did you do in here?"

"Miss Kyle was the last patient to use this room."

The gurney stops next to several machines and the nurse precedes to help Chance out of her costume and into a medical gown with much wincing at sore joints. The nurse begins to throw away her costume when Chance speaks up.

"Hey! Don't throw it away!"

"I will set it aside for the time being then."

The nurse leaves the room for a moment and returns in fresh scrubs a few moments later. She moves the metal tray next to Chance and attaches a heart rate monitor to her finger. Once the machine turns on, Elliot walks into the room in scrubs. Chance nervously presses herself into the gurney as he walks over to Chance.

"Is the patient stable?"

"Heart rate is 143 and blood pressure is 60 over 40. The patient is ready for anesthetic."

"Excellent. Sedative."

The nurse hands Elliot a capped syringe. He pulls the cap off and cleans a spot on Chances arm.

"Um...will I die?"

"Probably. But I've seen much worse."

He stabs the needle into her arm and with moments Chance is unconscious.

...

Chance opens her eyes to a blindingly bright floresent light. As her eyes adjust, she hears the unmistakable sound of a heart rate monitor. She lifts her head up with great difficulty only to stare in pure horror as her intestines partially come into view. She surpresses the urge to scream but rather let out a small whimper of shock as realization hits when Elliot turns back to her. He gets slightly wide eyed to find her awake but composes himself.

"Do you receive anesthetic often?"

All Chance can do is nod in shock.

"Then this is to be expected. Natural endurance and such. The procedure is going very well, we just cauterized the source of bleeding and we are simply searching for further injuries. However, we do need to replenish the blood you've lost. You wouldn't happen to know your type, would you?"

"...O...O Possitive..."

"Very good. Now, seeing as we are nearly finished, would you like more anesthetic or can you wait ten minutes?"

"I'm starring at my own gut, out of my body... What do you think?!"

"For the next two weeks you should remain in bed as much as possible. Then the stitches can come out and you should be fine. But try to stay away from any meats or dairy for a few months. Nurse."

The nurse hands him another syringe and within moments, chance is out cold.


	23. Facing your fear

A month later.

"I don't know."

"If you do this now, the anticipation won't scare you into another panic attack. You did so well when faced with death, the last step is to overcome your final obstical. Besides, if we can conquer your fear, you'll be ready to start helping me make gotham cower at our feet."

"Are you sure I'm ready?"

"As long as you're afraid, he'll treat you like a test subject. Now, would you rather get this over with now or wait for him?"

"I don't want him to do it...but I don't want to do it at all."

"You know very well that this has to happen. I'm offering you a one time only offer. So will you face it now, or put it off and make it worse?"

"Will it hurt?"

"You already know the answer to that. Quit stalling and answer me."

Chance presses her lips together nervously.

"...Okay. Let's get this done now."

"Do you trust me?"

"What does that have to...?"

"If you want me to help you you need to trust me. Do you?"

"Yes dr crane. I do but..."

"What's the oldest saying?"

"The only thing to fear is fear itself."

"Exactly. Now come on, let's go."

Chance nervously follows crane to his room as her heart feels as though it might leap from her chest like a face hugger.

Once in his room, he closes the door behind her and she begins to tremble. He walks over to her and pulls her face up to look at him.

"Do exactly as I say. Understood?"

"Yes s-sir."

"Good. Now try to relax. I'm going to go nice and slow, alright?"

Chance nods and he presses his lips against hers. She resists the urge to scream and fight then pushes herself to returning the kiss. He pulls back and moves his hands down to the top of her costume. He watches her face as he unsnaps the first button. She bites her lip and he continues for the rest of the buttons before pulling it off her shoulders and letting it slide to the floor. She steps out of it and he traces light, soothing circles down her spine.

"Are you okay?"

Crane unhooks her bra and tosses it on top of her costume.

"Do we have to do this?"

"Yes."

"But I really don't want to."

"I'm not forcing you to do anything. If you want to be a coward, there's the door. But I refuse to teach my work to cowards. You're free to leave but you'll just be prolonging your training and the moment it's over, he'll do this instead. But I guarantee that he won't care about your best intrest, you don't want that for your first time, do you?"

"He'll hurt me?"

"If you show fear now, he'll use that to his advantage later. I'm not doing this for me, or him. I'm doing this for you. I don't want you to get hurt, I never do. You're so beautiful. Tell me, your phobia must have rooted itself prior to prom. What happened?"

"It was one of the only times mom talked to me. She assumed I'd turn out like those other girls...believe it or not, I had to learn everything from google. I never had a boyfriend, and she still thought I was a slut...when Mike touched me...I assumed she'd hate me. Why did I care what she thought?!"

"It's alright. Because you practically raised yourself, you became desperate for human interaction. Naturally you turn to your mother for acceptance, but you must realize...the only people that will ever accept you are me and him. Your isolophobia came from lack of attention, while your current condition originated from desperation to please the one person you look up to. But you don't look up to her anymore. You look up to us. Your fear is understandable yet irrational. If you do this now, I'll make this as pleasant and straightforward as possible. But you need to do as I say. So, will you make me proud, or will you be a coward? Besides, if I didn't care about you, why did I save you?"

Chance looks down for a moment before forcing a weak smile.

"I'm ready to try and do this."

"Good. Now go and lay in the bed. Take your time."

"Okay."

Chance cautiously starts to walk to the bed. Before she gets in, she takes a deep breath. She then slowly sits on the bed and lays down.

...

"Did we just...?"

"Yes. How do you feel?"

"I think I'm okay."

"I don't want you to be with anybody but me from now on. Although you still answer to me, you are the closest person to my equal. Therefore, I don't want you disgracing the scarecrow name by screaming for anybody else. Do you understand?"

"I understand dr crane."

"I'm so proud of you. You have given me everything you have to give."

"Did I do okay?"

"You did very good. And you felt so good...we knew you would. I can't wait to feel you again, to hear that wonderful scream of yours..."

"Will it feel like this next time?"

"It won't be nearly as painful. But that wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"I guess it did feel pretty good. I don't exactly have anything to compare it to. You were right, my fears were ridiculous. I mean, how am I supposed to move forward with you if I'm clinging to my past?"

"You've proven yourself. You no longer let fear consume you, rather you are fear. It no longer rules you, you rule it. Are you ready to join me, Michelle?"

"Yes sir. Thank you."

He watches Chance as she burrows her head against his chest.

"I want you to get plenty of rest tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

"You can sleep in here tonight."

Chance pauses for a moment thoughtfully before speaking up.

"So you really think I did good?"

"I wouldn't lie to you Michelle."

"What happens when...he wants to...?"

"You are to do as he tells you and show no fear."

"Dr Crane?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you...for everything you've done for me. I've never had anybody care about me before."

"I know, but you don't need to concern yourself with the opinions of anybody else. You trust me. You are ready."


	24. Apprentice

Chance watches Crane anxiously as he returns into the basement in full costume, holding a very worn out notebook. He stops directly in front of her.

"Only speak when spoken to. Understood?"

Chance nods and he holds out a notebook.

"This contains my first notes on the toxin. Place your right hand on it."

Chance places her right hand over it and looks into Cranes eyes. He places his gloved hand over hers.

"You have accepted fear as yourself and not your enemy. Is this true?"

"Yes."

"You have faced your fear head on and overcome it. Is this true?"

"Yes."

"You have accepted my offer to join by my side as we bring Gotham to our feet in fear. Is this true?"

"Yes."

"You have thought long and hard about what you are agreeing to. Is this true?"

"Yes."

"You have sworn never to abandon your role as carrier of my legacy. Is this true?"

"Yes."

"You are aware that if you were to ever disgrace the scarecrow name by going back on your word, I would be allowed to inflict the slowest, most horrifying and agonizing death I see fit. Is this true?"

"Yes."

"You are aware that you would suffer a similar fate if you ever commited treason against the scarecrow. Is this true?"

"Yes."

"You will do any and everything you are told by myself and the scarecrow. Is this true?"

"...Yes."

"You will answer to only those you've sworn your loyalty to. Is this true?"

"Yes."

"You will never inflict harm to yourself, myself, or scarecrow. Is this true?"

"Yes."

"You have given and entrusted everything you have to us, we own you. Is this true?"

"...Yes."

"You accept that one day when I am no longer able to continue my work, you will take over with immense gratitude. Is this true?"

"Yes."

He releases her hand and Chance let's it fall to her side as he sets aside the notebook. Crane rests his gloved hand on top of her head.

"On your knees."

Chance gets on her knees and watches him with curiousity.

"From this moment forth, you are part of my legacy. You will work alongside us as our apprentice until I am ready to pass down the legacy. It's official now. Welcome Michelle. Do not let us down."

"I will not."


	25. Bloody Mary

Two years later

"Come on, Nikki, it's just Bloody Mary, you're not scared, are you?" Aly asks tauntingly.

The short girl rolls her eyes and smirks.

"I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid...of anything."

A red haired girl bites her lip and looks over at Aly.

"Can't we just get taped to a tree or something? This is kinda risky, what if it's true?"

"Sure...that's why you've gotta do it... If she doesn't kill you, your hell week will be over."

The red haired girl looks over at the short girl and back to Aly. The red haired girl nervously runs a hand thru her hair as she responds.

"And if she gets us?"

"Then you're dead."

"I don't want to do this."

The short girl shifts from her position leaning against a wall to cross her arms and glare at the red haired girl.

"So bribery and extortion aren't below you but an urban legend is? Figures."

The red haired girl turns to face the short girl.

"I got here fair and square. Just because my daddy owns safetech doesn't mean I bribed anyone you little bitch! And I'm not scared...just don't want to chance it, ya know?"

Ally blows the whistle around her neck, causing both girls to cover their ears. She smirks and pats the red haired girl on the back.

"Well, you know the saying, the only thing to fear... But we can't have wimps in this sorority. I'm sure 'daddy' will pay your way into another house."

The red haired girl huffs and pushes past Aly.

"No. Tommy lives in the brother fraternity. I'll do the freakin game, but that's it for hell week."

"To the bathroom."

The red haired girl picks up her cup and frowns before picking up a bottle of whisky. She opens it and holds it up in the air.

"To sisterhood!"

She takes a few large gulps before passing it to the short girl.

"To sisterhood!"

She takes a few gulps before passing the bottle to Aly.

"To sisterhood!"

She takes a couple of sips before leading them to the bathroom and closing the door behind them. Aly turns to the two girls and smiles sinisterly.

"Okay, so we have to say Bloody Mary three times, then I'll turn off the lights, wait ten seconds, then turn them back on. Ready?"

Aly doesn't wait for a response before shutting off the lights.

"Bloody Mary...Bloody Mary...Bloody Mary..."

The short girl switches on the lights and within seconds, the other two are screaming in horror at each other. Chance smirks and hops up to sit on the counter. The red haired girl grabs Aly's whistle from behind and begins to choke her with the string holding it around her neck. Aly grabs a razor from the counter and cuts against the red haired girls throat. Chance pulls her iPod out of her pocket and starts the audio recording.

"Test number fourteen, subjects one and two have been introduced to a diluted form of the toxin. Twenty percent potency causes a seven minute delay before results become prominent. Subjects believe that the other is a treat to their well being. Possibly witnessing blood, knives, or at the very least the urban legend bloody Mary... Three minutes and subjects are now deceased. Subject one is from massive blood loss, subject two is from assfyxiation."

Chance ends the recording and pulls out her cell phone. She dials the all too familiar number and walks out of the bathroom with the phone to her ear.

"I'm done. It took seven minutes this time."

"What set them off?"

"In order to finish hell week we had to play bloody Mary."

"I'll be there in ten minutes. How big of a mess?"

"Bloody Mary strikes again...one of the girls cut the jugular of the safetech princess. Blood everywhere, I think we can leave this one, I'm sure it couldn't hurt to let people be paranoid of mirrors for a while."

"Very well. Wait outside, don't be seen, understood?"

"Yes sir. I was never here."

The other line clicks off and Chance walks thru the living room, stops by the bedroom, and out the front door. A few minutes later a car pulls up by the front of the sorority house and Chance walks up to it eagerly, clutching her duffel bag. She pulls open the passenger door and gets inside, tossing her bag to the backseat as she closes the door and turns to Crane.

"Did you enjoy your week?" He asks with a smirk.

Chance huffs as she fastens her seat belt. "It was nothing but drinking, pranking, and humiliation. Not as bad as you think."

His gaze turns serious as he starts driving and turns back to Chance for a moment.

"You kept your hands to yourself I hope."

"Of corse I did. I'm not like the other girls. You know that. Other than a few shots of whiskey I've been good."

"Well then...when we get back he wants to congratulate you personally."

Chance smiles slightly to herself and looks out the window as they leave the campus.

"I wonder how I would've done if I'd gone here."

"You just did."

"For more than a week. If you were to ask me eight years ago about college, it wouldn't be a question of if but rather where. My mom never had money problems, we weren't rich but we did well."

Crane pauses for a moment before glancing back at Chance then returning his eyes to the road.

"What did you plan on doing with your career?"

"I don't know. Writing maybe."

"Three years is a little late for second thoughts..."

Chance jerks her head back twords Crane.

"I'm not. It's just some thoughts I've had. I don't think I could ever hope to have a life as wonderful as the one I have with you two."

"Good to hear...and I must admit, you've made ours much more pleasant."

Chance smiles at him as she rests her head against the door.

"Thank you."

Crane looks over at her and sighs before rubbing her arm soothingly.


	26. Some changes

Fifteen months ago

Chance stretches her arms over her head as Ivy walks over to her.

"So, why the sudden intrest in your well being?" Ivy asks raising an eyebrow with a slight smirk.

"Everybody can beat me up. I don't want to be in trouble if someone decides to drug me again. That's why I called, the way I see it, you never know who will go after you so I better be ready."

Ivy stops next to Chance and smiles genuinely.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that. I think I would go insane if I just sat back and let you turn into..."

"Harley?"

Ivy frowns slightly and downcasts her eyes briefly.

"Let's hope not. I gave her the tools and she still puts up with the clown. She isn't herself when she's with him."

"Yeah. I know. So what's the plan, climb some stuff, parkour?"

Ivy smiles sinisterly and holds up a pair of stilettos.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Before we get into anything difficult, you need to run faster. If you can run a mile in these in under ten minutes, imagine how fast you'll be without. Then we'll move onto other skills."

She hands Chance the shoes and she switches out her tennis shoes quickly. Once balanced, Ivy points to a large tree in the distance.

"Reach the Willow in ten minutes then I'll teach you basic self defense. Ready?"

Chance gets into position and nods.

"Go!"

...

Present

Chance walks into a dark alley, dragging the new test subject behind her. Once she reaches the car near the back of the alley, she opens the trunk and sets the woman inside.

She pauses after closing the trunk to pull out her phone and dial the familiar number. There's no answer and the voicemail comes on.

"Hi Dr Crane, it's me...but you probably know that already. So anyway, I got the new subject so I'll be home in about twenty minutes, bye."

She hangs up the phone and places it back in her jeans pocket. Before she can open the car door, a damp cloth is pressed against her face. After a moment, she grabs the arm and flips the man over her shoulder with a practiced effort.

He hits the ground with a thud and Chance looks over to see none other than Jervis Tetch. Swaying slightly from the inhaled fumes, she quickly pulls out her phone and, knowing she doesn't have long, dials another number.

Hurry up Eddie!

After two rings, Nigma answers and Chance fights sleep as she falls to her knees.

"Eddie! I'm...being...taken...Dr...not answer...help...It's...T..."

Her phone is knocked out of her hand and it hits a wall, shattering upon impact. Chance tries weakly to crawl away but collapses onto her stomach. Her limbs feel too heavy to move and as blackness over comes her sight, the last thing she sees is a shoe.

A blinding light awaits Chance as she awakens from her drugged state.

"Wha...?"

"Oh my, I must appologize my dear, you have awoken much too soon. Don't fret, you'll be ready soon my sweet Alice."

Before she can process the words, a wet cloth is pressed over her face, quickly rendering her unconscious.


	27. Return to wonderland

Chance wakes up again, this time to find herself laying on top of a bed with a slight headache. Recalling the last time she woke up, she looks down to find to her relief, she is still in her costume. She sits up and notices three sets of eyes watching her, smiling warmly.

"Where...who are you?"

One of the three identically dressed girls walks over and hands Chance a neatly folded blue dress. Chance pauses for a moment to study the girls closely.

"You...all...Tetch?" Her voice shaking with horror.

The girls all nod in unison. Chance gulps suddenly nervous.

"What did he do to me?!"

The girl closest to Chance points to her then does a sleeping motion with her hands, followed by pointing to Chances forehead.

"Can you guys...talk?"

All three shake their heads no. Chance returns her gaze to the one closest, which she notes is the tallest.

Alice number one. Poor girl.

"So he put me under?"

They nod yes.

"And he did something to my brain?!"

Another yes in unison and Chance gets out of the bed, tossing aside the dress and storming out of the room. The girls remain in the room as Chance makes her way down a hallway and into a library type room. Sitting in a large chair reading a book is Tetch. He sets the book aside as Chance storms up to him.

"Calloo Callee! It worked! Oh Alice, how do you feel?"

"Pissed! What the Hell do you think you're doing?! I'm not Alice!"

"You're much more, you're better then the rest! You are my special Alice, my sweet Alice, my favorite Alice. But I need to make sure you are alright. How do you feel?"

"I don't know...my head hurts a little. What did you do to me?"

"Calm down. Youre finally safe from March. The pain will fade, there's simply no room for it here! Oh Alice, you have no idea how pleased I am to see it worked...after so many failures. But what else would I expect from my special Alice?"

Chance grabs him by the collar, fuming with anger.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

"Now Alice, if you don't calm down I'll have to send you to wonderland until you relax."

Chance loosens her grip.

"Fine. Tell me what you did."

"See, was that so difficult? Now I am so pleased it was successful. It took seven failures for your success. As for what it is that was successful, I implanted a rather small chip in your frontal lobe. Unfortunately, in my practice attempts, I went too deep and well...they are in the queens court now. But you are awake! Not only that, but you seem to still have your emotions in check as well, this is simply amazing."

Chance tightens her grip again.

"You...operated on me?! Last I checked you weren't a doctor!"

"Thus my several failures."

"You could have killed me! Are you nuts?!"

"We are all mad my dear Alice."

"Am I another drone now or something?!"

"Oh heavens no! I wouldn't dream of doing that to you. You are special after all. No, it simply gives you a reason to stay. If you try to leave, a small 'motivation' will course thru your body until I stop it."

Chance lifts him from his seat by his collar. Jervis panics slightly before glaring at Chance.

"Release...me at once!"

A sharp pain courses thru Chances body, causing her to let go and fall to her knees in agony. She cries out in pain as wave after wave of shocks run from her head down.

"Will you be good?"

Chance squirms on the floor. Tetch stands up and watches her curiously with a smile on his face.

"...Yes!"

The shock stops abruptly and Chance forces herself into a sitting position. She struggles to catch her breath with the deep ache throughout her body reminding her of her predicament.

Well, might as well try anything.

Chance let's out a sob and hugs her knees. Jervis sits down beside her and pulls her into a hug. He strokes the back of her head in a soothing gesture and Chance resists the urge to hit him.

"What is it?"

"You...hurt...me..."

"I know, but you left me no choice. I don't want to hurt you again. Alright?"

"Why do you...hate me so much?"

"I don't. I'm not forcing you to do anything but stay. However, if you try to run you will get another 'motivation'. And as long as you don't leave or harm me, your chip will stay in check. But don't worry, I know you won't leave. Soon enough you won't need any motivation, you'll remember who you are, after all you are The Alice."

"But...I thought you'd said that you wouldn't ever hurt me?"

"Unless you try to run. But if you act out, I'll simply send you to wonderland until you calm down."

"What if I run?"

"Then it goes into override...your little motivation becomes a very big one. The same goes if any harm were to bestow onto me."

Saw three all over again...great.

"What did you do to the others?"

"They succumbed to wonderland and embraced the madness. Which would be fine except they chose not to return. But you aren't like them. You are my SPECIAL Alice. The Alice. The others were close but you ARE Alice, they aren't. They stay in wonderland but I want you with me where you belong. I waited so long for your return, and you're alright! I will not ever let you leave again."

"Why am I...so special?"

"Because you were my good Alice, my willing Alice, my inocent Alice... although you are no longer the later, you are still my special Alice... You must be in pain. You should sleep, you'll feel much better when you wake."

He pulls out a small glass bottle with clear liquid inside.

"Alice, you will find things will be much more pleasant if you embrace the madness and cooperate. But if you don't... So will you be good?"

He hands Chance the bottle and she examines it for moment before pulling off the top and hesitantly drinking it. Instantly she feels a wave of warmth in her head as her eyelids grow heavy. Jervis catches her as she goes limp and kisses the top of her head.

Chances eyelids flutter awake and she stretches her arms peacefully moments before she remembers her current situation. She jolts up and finds that she is alone in the bedroom. Glancing over, she notices the neatly folded blue dress on the bedside table. She frowns and reluctantly stands up then gets changed. Chance carefully folds her costume and sets it under the bed.

Chance walks into the library and finds it's empty. She goes down another hallway and finds everyone in a very colorful room set for a tea party. Four sets of eyes turn to her.

"Come Alice, you're just in time. Take your seat."

Chance cautiously walks over and takes the empty seat at the head of the table opposite Jervis. Once she sits down, the thinnest of the girls, which Chance marks her as Alice number two, pours her a cup of tea.

"It's your favorite, my Alice. Drink it up, then you can have something to eat."

"If I drink the tea, will I still be awake?"

"Of corse. Besides, you haven't even eaten yet. You have never had my tea and I know you'll just love it!"

Chance bites her lip nervously as four sets of eyes watch her intently. She picks up the cup and pretends to take a sip. She begins to put it down when she hears a tsking noise coming from Jervis in disapproval.

"Now Alice, good girls drink their tea, no need to be sneaky with me. I'm sure you don't want another motivation."

Chance rolls her eyes and brings the cup to her lips then downs the tea. She sets down the cup and crosses her arms in annoyance.

"Happy?!"

"Very. Now help yourself to something to eat."

Chance picks up a finger sandwich from a tray and pops it into her mouth.

After the tea party, Jervis walks into the library with the girls following and pulling Chance along with them. Once in the room Jervis sits in a large chair and the three Alices sit on the floor by his feet as he picks up a marked book from a nearby table. Chance stands awkwardly in the doorway watching in confussion.

"Come Alice, you get to sit with me while I retell your many adventures in wonderland."

Chance looks around the room and sighs in defeat before walking over to Jervis and sitting on the arm of the chair. He looks over at her and tsks, to which Chance cocks an eyebrow.

"Propper young ladies know that that isn't the place for sitting."

Before Chance can respond Jervis grabs her by the waist and forcefully pulls her off of the arm and into his lap. She gives him a look that could kill and tries to get up but Jervis stops her by grabbing her arm.

"Now Alice, I thought you were going to be good...oh well, I suppose if you want another motivation..."

Chance gets wide eyed and relaxes back in the chair.

"No! I'll stay here. But you said you wouldn't try anything."

"I haven't. I simply feel that as The Alice your proper place is closest to me."

Chance crosses her arms and looks up at Jervis.

"But if you expect me to behave, I need a reason to other than a 'motivation'."

"What is it that you want, Alice?"

"If I'm stuck here..."

He gives her a warming look and she holds up her hands defensively.

"No offense. But if I'm going to be here for a while, I don't want to be looking over my shoulder the entire time. First off, I don't have to wear the dress..."

"Now Alice I have been nothing but kind to you. May I remind you that you are MY guest?"

"Fine. I'll wear the dress but...you can't drug me...ever."

"I have not the slightest idea what you are referring to Alice but if I did I'm sure I'd comply with your request."

"...Okay?...Do I get to sleep in the room I woke up in or...?"

"Oh no Alice. You will be staying with the others."

"But you have a different room...right?"

Jervis looks at her in horror.

"Alice, I would never consider sleeping in the ladies quarters. I am a gentleman after all."

"Good."

"Is that all?"

"I guess."

"Good, now let us continue your story."

He opens the book to the marked page and pulls Chance against his chest.


	28. Makenzie Black

Alice #1 - four years ago

Makenzie Black quickly walks away from the costume party she had been invited to. She would have stayed for longer than hour except she spotted her boyfriend...with her best friend. Makenzie pauses to wipe away some of her mascarra that had combined with her tears. Before she resumes the four block trek to her appartment, she takes off her heels.

Why do I even need freakin heels for Alice in wonderland anyway?!

She clutches them in one hand with her handbag in the other. As she walks a much slower pace, she dreads the upcoming confrontation for her boyfriend Blake and her childhood friend Kat.

I should have guessed that asshole would get around but... Kat?! The only person i've known longer is... Mary...

Pushed aside memories resurface and she barely manages to repress a sob.

No, don't even. Shes happy now... Its been ten years. She was your twin, a part of you. She was only six... It should've been me. I wasn't watching her, she shouldn't have been in the water. I knew how to swim, I could've saved her. But I panicked...

Footsteps snap Makenzie out of her thoughts and she turns around to see who is behind her. A short man is walking behind her casually. She picks up her pace in alarm.

"Excuse me miss, I didn't mean to frighten you, but I was curious as to what time it was, do you know?"

Makenzie huffs to herself before stopping and pulling out her cell phone. She glances down at the time as she turns around to face the man.

"Eleven thirty four..."

She looks up and moves to run away as soon as she reconizes the mans face from the news. Before she can get away, he presses a damp cloth against her face and everything goes black.

Makenzie wakes up groggily to find herself tied to a chair at a table set for a tea party. After a few moments, the nights events come flooding back to her. Instantly she struggles against her bindings but pauses as she hears someone enter the room from behind her.

"Oh good, you are finally awake, Alice."

"You...you're the mad hatter! I've seen you on the news! Where am I, what do you want, let me go!"

"Now Alice, I'm afraid that I'll have to ask you to calm yourself. You are home, in wonderland, with me."

"My name isn't Alice! Its Makenzie! Please, i've got money, whatever you want, just let me go."

Jervis walks over to her and smiles as he looks her over before walking around to the other side of the table and taking his seat.

"Now Alice, why don't you try my special tea? My specialty!"

"Um...no thanks."

"But Alice, I know how much you love tea."

"Actually i'm more of a coffee person."

"I see... very well then. Perhaps you need to see wonderland more clearly to remember."

Jervis gets up and leaves the room. Makenzie rocks her chair back and forth in hopes of breaking free. Jervis returns before she can knock it over.

"My oh my, I must appologize but I wish it didn't have to come down to this."

He slips a headband on her head and she instantly goes limp.

Makenzie suddenly finds herself in the middle of a brightly colored forest. She wanders around until she hears a giggle. She follows it until she finds to her disbelief, her sister. The girl smiles at her brightly and Makenzies heart melts.

"Kenzie! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you! Ok, now its your turn to find me! You still want to play, right?"

A tear fall down Makenzies cheek.

"Yes. I always do. Okay, I'll count to ten and you go hide, right?"

"No duh, it is hide and go seek!"

"Okay so where is home base?"

Mary points to a small tree. Makenzie reaches out to give Mary a hug but her hand goes right thru her to her horror.

"You're too old! You aren't Kenzie!"

"I am!"

"You're a grown up, Kenzie is six."

"I am Kenzie!"

"Then...be like me."

Makenzie takes a step back in alarm.

"What?!"

"If you want to play with me, you have to be my age. Unless, you dont want to play?"

"I do, but I don't know how."

"Its easy. The only reason you're old is because you don't think any of this, me, is real."

"I do."

"Good. Now just relax and let go."

"But..."

Can't forget...

"Blake never loved you, Kat never loved you, I've always loved you Kenzie. Don't you love me?"

"Yes..."

"Everybody hurt you. Mommy hurt you. Daddy hurt you. Blake hurt you. Kat hurt you. I never hurt you. Let go and play with me. There isn't any pain where I live."

Makenzie relaxes and closes her eyes. When she opens them, she finds herself at age six.

"Finally! Come on Kenzie, after hide and go seek I want to show you this really really fun tea party, and you are the guest of honor."

"Sounds like a lot of fun!"

"Oh it is. I can't wait til you meet Mr Hatter. Hes so much fun!"


	29. To steal a hat

Chance struggles to stay awake as Jervis finishes reading to herself and the three Alices who have yet to look away.

Note to self: as soon as I get home I'm buying a copy of the freakin book and burning it along with Tetchs hat!

He marks his place and closes the book before setting it on the small table by the chair.

"To be continued! Now it is time for afternoon tea."

...

Chance wakes up the following morning in her new room with the three Alices standing over her, waiting for her to wake up. Once up, they point to a door on the other side of the room and Chance walks inside to find a large bathroom.

Once Possitive that the door is locked, she turns the the tub and frowns at a lack of a shower head. With an annoyed sigh she turns on the bath and opens a closet to find her dress hanging amongst the towels.

After she's dressed, she walks out to find the three Alices standing by the door waiting for her. Alice number one takes Chances pile of clothes and before she can protest, is led to a chair and pushed down into it.

"What are you...?"

Alice number three walks up to her with a hairbrush and begins to gently brush her hair, earning a shiver of unease from Chance. Alice number two walks over and carefully picks up Chances hand before slipping an elbow length white glove on her. She stands up and moves to the other side before repeating the process.

"Um...can't I just do this by myself? I'm perfectly capable."

All three shake their heads simotaniously in response. Chance rolls her eyes once Alice number three sets aside the brush and picks up a bow.

This is going to be a very long day.

Once Alice number three is satisfied with Chances hair, she pulls her up and out of the seat. The three Alices rather forcefully guide her to the dining room where, what else? A tea party is set up.

Chance takes her seat at the head of the table. Jervis walks in moments later and beams a smile at Chance.

"Now Alice, doesn't it feel more pleasant to be in your real clothes?"

Chance leans against her arm on the table.

"Yeah, sure."

Jervis walks around the table to stand behind her.

"Why can't I get ready on my own?"

"Because there is no need Alice, you are but a curious child, not an adult..."

Her response is cut off by the feeling of him running his fingers thru her hair slowly.

"Please stop."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like this and honestly? It's really creepy and I would know."

"But Alice, you're at my tea party. Don't you want to make me happy?"

Chance gets wide eyed and pushes herself from her seat.

"Hell No!"

Jervis removes his hand from her hair and spins her around to face him.

"Young ladies watch their tongues!"

"Well guess what?! I'm not a kid! I'm twenty three years old! I'm sick of this and I've only been here for a couple of days! You said you wouldn't try anything and now your earning a definate ten in the creep o meter right now! Screw this freakin dress, screw your little tea party, and screw you! You can go rot in..."

She is cut off by a scream of pain as wave after wave of shocks course thru her body causing her to fall to her knees. Jervis slowly walks circles around Chance as she cries out and shivers in agony.

"Now Alice, I have been patient with you, you may have forgotten who you are, but I suggest you try to remember very soon. If you lash out like that again I just may have set aside my patience. Do you understand?"

"...Yes..."

"Then appologize for your outburst."

"...I'm...sorry...Mr Hatter..."

The shocks cease and Chance pulls her knees to her chest as involuntary tears of pain fall down her cheeks. Jervis pauses before helping her up and back into her seat.

"I do appologize for that Alice, but I gave you a more than fair warning. Now, I'm sure you won't let that happen again. Alas, I anticipate the day that you recall who you really are."

He gently moves her hair to one shoulder, stroking her neck along the way. Chance squeezes her eyes shut as he leans down to leave a trail of kisses from the top of her neck, to her shoulder, pushing aside her dress strap in the process.

Chance bites her lip and grips her dress as he stops to smell her hair. Unable to stay silent any longer, Chance hops back up out of her seat and snatches his hat before running at full speed twords the door.

She dashes past the three Alices and is two feet from the door when she is taken down by the Alices jumping her from behind. Chance hits the ground hard and is turned onto her back as the girls pin her down.

Jervis walks over slowly, glaring at Chance. He crouches down and pulls his hat from her hands. Studying it, he tsks in disappointment.

"Oh dear. It seems that you've gotten much too excited. No matter, after a nice rest, you'll be fit enough to battle a jaberwalkie. Don't fret, It's only a matter of time before your mind repairs itself. Until then, certain precautions will have to be taken."

He puts his hat back on and Chance winces in anticipation. However, instead of pain, she feels tired. She struggles to fight off the growing blanket of sleep sweeping over her.

"Rest my sweet Alice. It'll allow you to clear your mind properly. Allow yourself to remember."

Chance quickly finds herself slipping unconscious against her will.

"It seems there is much work to be done."


	30. Sutton Ever

Alice #2 - 3 years ago

Sutton Ever was roaming the all too familiar streets, looking for a face that was all too familiar. She pulls out her phone and checks the time.

Where the hell is that asshole?! He said ten thirty!

Sutton rolls her eyes at the sound of footsteps behind her. She smirks and turns around to face her 'friend'. He looks around nervously and she pulls out the pre-counted amount of bills from her pocket. Before he can take the money, he gets wide eyed and runs off in the opposite direction.

"Ass!" She shouts at him as he flees.

Huffing in annoyance, she turns around expecting a police officer to be standing behind her.

"Yeah yeah, right to remain silent bull...?"

She stumbles backward upon seeing a face she instantly recognizes from the news. The man casually strolls over to her until the shock wears off and she runs away at full speed. Daring a glance back behind her, Sutton raises an eyebrow to find that he has disappeared.

Sutton stops running to catch her breath and she runs a hand thru her hair as she closely examines the area. She doesn't bother to call for help knowing that being in the Narrows, nobody would care.

Once she's sure that she's alone, she walks over to a building and leans against the wall. She couldn't just run home because she wasn't from here. Sutton had spend all seventeen years of her life with her parents in the cozy Gotham Estates.

Get a grip! He's gone now, you know the odds of running into a mask are what? Five percent? And besides, you've already seen one. You'll be fine.

Sutton takes a deep breath before pulling her shirt back down and walking twords the subway. As she walks, she realizes just how quiet the street is. The soft tapping of her heels seem to echo throughout the darkness.

As her nerves rise, she gets anxious and pauses once more to pull a cigarette and a lighter from her pocket. She lights it, looking around for any signs of life. Before the cigarette can light, she drops it from her lips as a damp cloth is forefully pressed against her face. Within moments, everything turns black and she goes limp.

Sutton awakes to find an elaborate tea party set up in front of her. She tries to get up but finds that she is restrained to the chair she is sitting on. Her vision fully clears and she gulps at Jervis Tetch sitting across from her.

"Good to see you are finally awake! Would you care for some tea?"

Sutton scowls at him and takes the oportunity to look over her outfit. Instead of her jeans and tank top, she is wearing a blue dress. When she looks up, she jumps slightly to find Jervis standing next to her.

He grips the back of her head in one hand and holds a tea cup in the other. He raises it to her lips and forces her to take a sip. Jervis sets the cup aside and Sutton spits the tea in his face.

She smirks proud of herself for a few moments before she notices him pulling a headband out from inside his coat. Sutton struggles harder against her bindings and begins rocking the chair. It rocks until it falls over and breaks into several pieces.

She quickly slips out of the ropes and dashes away from Jervis at full speed. Sutton escapes the room and finds herself in a library of sorts. After stumbling over a automen, she opens a door to find a bedroom with a girl inside.

The girl looks up at Sutton for a moment before jumping up from the bed she was sitting on and tackling Sutton to the ground. Jervis walks into the room and tsks at her before slipping the headband on Suttons head.

Sutton suddenly finds herself in a brightly colored forest. She stands up and walks twords a tree but everything shifts to the left. She tries running at it but the entire forest begins spinning around her at a blurring speed.

Unable to stand due to a severe dizziness, Sutton falls to her knees and squeezes her eyes shut, but instead of darkness beneath her lids, she finds the scene still playing out as though her eyes were still open.

In defeat she opens her eyes and feels a pang of severe nausea. Grabbing at her stomach, Sutton lays on her back to find a blur of sickly lime green and bright purple instead of the sky. Out of nowhere she senses a presence next to her.

She sits up to find Jervis looking down at her. Instantly getting back onto her feet, she notices that he's much taller than her. Sutton dares to look herself over to find that she's much younger.

"What the... What did you do to me?!"

A smile spreads across his face and he crouches down to her level.

"Now Alice, I did nothing."

"Then why is everything spinning?!"

"Do you want it to stop?"

"No duh Sherlock!"

"Then let go."

"What?"

"Let go of all those pesky thoughts. They're the cause of this particular madness."

"No chance in Hell you little freak!"

Her knees give out once more and she lands on her knees with a light thud.

"Then it appears that this is how you'll always perceive wonderland."

After a few agonizingly long minutes, Sutton takes a deep breath and relaxes to her best ability. Suddenly, the spinning stops and she looks back up at Jervis with wide eyes.

"Um...where am I? Who are you and I'm scared."

Jervis helps Sutton to her feel and she takes a step back, away from him anxiously.

"No need to be frightened of me. I'm from here. Come Alice, you're just in time for afternoon tea."

Sutton looks down as she absently plays with her hands.

"Alice? Is that my name? That doesn't sound good. Are you sure Mr?"

"Mr Hatter and of corse I'm sure. You're from here as well, you just forgot. Come, you can trust me. Perhaps some tea will clear your head a bit, it's special tea."

"Okay."

Sutton tentatively walks back over to Jervis and takes his waiting hand.


	31. Dreams of madness

Chance awakes to find herself laying on her bed in her shared bedroom. She quickly sits up and notices that the room is empty. As she gets out of bed, she cautiously looks around.

Walking carefully, she walks out of the room and down the hallway. She arrives in the library and it's empty as well. After a few more minutes of investigating, she comes to the conclusion that she is alone.

Chance smiles to herself as she nears the front door. Before she puts her hand on the doorknob, she pauses thoughtfully.

There's no way it's this easy. There's got to be a catch.

Taking a deep breath, Chance opens the door and steps outside...and right into a forest. She looks around in disbelief before turning back to the door and finding that it's vanished.

It only takes a few moments before Chance recognizes the eerily familiar colorful trees. She approahes one and shakily reaches a hand out to touch it.

Once convinced that it is really there, Chance begins wandering thru the maze of seemingly endless trees. She eventually finds a clearing and decides to sit down to rest.

Okay, let's keep a clear head. You are in wonderland, you may or may not be leaving anytime soon. You are probably screwed.

Chance opens her eyes and finds herself sitting at the tea party in her seat. Jervis is standing beside her, smiling widely.

"What is it Alice?"

Chance rubs her eyes in confusion.

"What happened?"

"What ever do you mean? You've been with us enjoying your tea... Don't you remember?"

"Um...sure I guess."

Jervis walks behind her and gently begins to massage her shoulders. Chance surpresses a shutter.

"Just try and relax my sweet Alice. Just relax."

Chance let's her eyes droop closed and when she opens them, finds herself in the woods once more.

What the...was that real or...?

She walks until she finds a small playground in a clearing. Chance shrugs to herself and sits on one of the swings. As she absently swings her legs, she rubs her head and looks around. A small white rabbit hops thru the playground and pauses to look at Chance before hopping away.

Chance closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

This isn't real. None of this is real. This is a nightmare. One hell of a trippy nightmare, but a nightmare none the less.

She opens her eyes and is welcomed with a surprisingly pleasant sight. She's laying on her stomach, on bright green grass in a field by a calm lake. Chance smiles at the gentle warmth of the sun on her back. With a contented sigh, she glances down and notes that she's wearing a simple blue sundress with bare feet. There's a rustling and Chance looks over to see the mysterious girl in black that has haunted her dreams ever so often.

"So this is my happy place. Sweet. I like it. So, I've been meaning to ask, who are you?"

The girl smiles and gently taps Chance on the nose. Chance smirks to herself.

"I've always liked peace and quiet. Not being ignored just...time to my thoughts."

The girl begins playing with a piece of grass mindlessly and Chance smiles warmly.

"You don't get peace like this in Gotham. When I was little, I used to want to live in a place like this. That was before I came to hate being alone...I still hate being ignored though..."

Chance stares at the steady waves of the lake glistening in the sunlight.

"But as nice as this place is, it isn't real. Besides, I'm cared for now. I don't need to daydream about lakes and peace anymore."

Chance closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

She opens her eyes and finds herself in bed once more. After pinching herself, she sits up to see the three Alices asleep in their beds around the room. Chance carefully gets up and walks silently out of the room.

She walks into the library and finds Jervis reading. Chance walks over, rubbing her throbbing head as she does so. He looks up at her and smiles before setting the book aside.

"What happened?" Chance asks weakly.

"Oh Alice, are you forgetful again?"

"My head hurts. What happened?"

"You have been in and out of wonderland the past few weeks."

Chance gets wide eyed in disbelief. "WEEKS?!"

"Yes. I gave you some time to allow your memories to return. Do you remember yet, Alice?"

"WEEKS?! How...what..."

"I've been taking very good care of you Alice. Don't you worry, I wouldn't leave you a mess for any more than a day. So do you remember Alice? I can give you more time if you need it."

Chance pauses thoughtfully before walking over to Jervis and sitting in his lap.

"I must appologize that I allowed myself to forget of my many adventures in wonderland. But travel between worlds tampers with your memory. I've missed you so."

He looks at her with curiousity for a moment before pulling her closer to him, so that her head is against his chest. Jervis starts to pet her hair and Chance bites her lip to surpress a shutter.

He moves on to gently trail his hand down her spine and Chance flinches slightly in dull pain at one spot. He continues, unfazed to wrap an arm around her waist.

"Um...may I take a bath?"

"I don't see why not." Jervis releases her grip and Chance walks back into her room. She goes into the bathroom and closes the door behind her before she begins to unbutton her dress.

Chance let's it fall to the floor and rubs her forehead in annoyance. She turns on the bath and takes a calming breath. She eases herself into the water and smiles to herself. Once finished, Chance dries off and pulls on a new dress from the closet before leaving the bathroom and going to bed. She glances over to Alice #3 and sees her smiling blissfully in her sleep. Chance tip toes to her bed and sits down, the bed groaning under her from age. She looks around the room before she lays down and nearly jumps out of her skin when she sees Alice #3 sitting upright in bed, watching her with curiosity.

"Um...I've recently returned my rightful memories, I will see you for tea in the morning."

Alice #3 nods slowly and Chance lays down, pulling the covers to her chin.


	32. Alice Johnstan

Alice #3-three years ago

Alice Johnston was locking up her small coffee shop for the night when the sound of footsteps catches her attention. She looks around but finds that she is alone. Shrugging to herself, Alice tosses the keys in her purse and pulls her coat tightly around herself.

She starts walking down the sidwalk to her car. After a few minutes the footsteps return and Alice quickens her pace anxiously. The footsteps get louder and Alice breaks out into a full run as she approaches her car.

There's a hand on her shoulder and Alice is spun around. She lands a punch and gasps as she recognizes the man as her fiancé.

"Oh no. Crap! Sam, are you alright? I'm so sorry, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

He pulls his hand from his face and curses to himself as blood pours from his nose.

"You woke my hose!"

"I'm so sorry! Lets get you to the hospital. What were you doing following me anyway?!"

"Slurpize you after wok."

"Aww, that's so sweet. Come on, you'll be fine."

Alice guides Sam to the passenger side of her car before going to the drivers door and opening it.

"Excuse me Alice."

Alice turns around to find a short man standing before her.

"Hi...didn't you come by my shop earlier?"

"Oh very much yes Alice."

She tries to hide her hand searching thru her purse searching for her pepper spray behind her back.

"So what are you doing out here?"

"I've come to take you back home."

"Oh...well I've got to drop off my fiancé at the hospital but even so I don't need a ride."

"But I've been worrysome that you've forgotten your home with me in wonderland."

Alice pauses for a moment before she drops her purse as realization hits her.

"Sir...I'm not who you're looking for..."

"Nonsense Alice. When I first saw you three weeks ago, I knew you were THE Alice. The others were so very close but they weren't as close as you...so you must be Alice!"

"W...what happened to the...others?"

"None were as close as you...most fought it and...they're with the red queen now but...some wanted to stay in wonderland with me."

Alice sneaks a glance in the car to find her fiancé fast asleep. She forces a smile as she sneakily reaches for her car keys that had fallen out of her purse.

"So is wonderland a place or a state of mind?"

"Yes...you are the Alice! The ever so curious Alice. Wonderland is both. It is madness as well. It is anything and everything you wish it to be. Come now, I wish to take you back where you belong. If we hurry, we can make it for teatime with March and the others."

"...Um...alright. Just give me a moment then I'll go."

Alice finds her keys and jumps back to her feet then quickly unlocks her car door. Before she can get inside, however, she feels a damp cloth pressed against her face. Within moments, everything goes black.

Alice wakes groggily to find herself tied to a chair at a table set for a tea party. She struggles against the ropes to no avail as she looks around the room. Her gaze settles on Jervis sitting patiently across the table. On either side of her is a girl in a similar blue dress. Alice relaxes, knowing she won't get loose.

"Where am I?"

"Don't you reconize wonderland, Alice? Although I suppose you may not quite remember your many adventures in this land. I don't blame you for wanting to forget the queen and her decapitations."

"Oh...oh of corse! I beg your forgiveness Mr...Hatter but wonderland can be a bit overwhelming at times, not to mention how long it's been, you may have to remind me of the many goings."

"There isn't any need to appologize for being forgetful. It isn't your fault that you accidentally left this fjapuous place."

"Am I in time for your party? It is your unbirthday, isn't it?"

"But of corse Alice! How kind of you to remember. Now, drink your tea before it gets cold."

"I'd be happy to, but I'm not paticularly thirsty."

Jervis stands up and walks over to her. He gently pets the back of her hair and she flinches.

"Um...what are you doing Mr Hatter?"

"Nothing Alice. Why don't you drink your tea?"

"But I'm not thirsty."

"But good girls drink their tea when it is presented."

"I don't want it."

"You may pinch your nose if you wish."

"Please don't make me drink that."

Jervis sighs and pulls his hand away to pull a headband from his jacket.

"So close."

Alice let's out a scream as she struggles harder against her bindings. Jervis slips the headband on her and she instantly goes limp.

...

Alice finds herself laying on a bright red bed in a matching room. She sits up and looks around in confusion for a moment before standing up and walking to a nearby red chair. Taking a seat, she studies her surroundings. There's a door on the far side of the room and she walks to it.

Looking inside, Alice finds a small blue dress and glances down to find herself in a red dress. Beneath it is a bottle with a clear liquid inside. She frowns at the drink me note and pushes it aside.

I'm not that stupid.

As she examines the closet, she finds a hole in the back just big enough for a small child to crawl thru. Alice huffs to herself and crosses her arms defiantly.

You'll have to do better than that.

"This way! I heard a noise from the queens bedroom."

Alice swears to herself before grabbing the dress and reluctantly drinking the contents of the bottle. Once emptied, she feels the effects of the drink as she ages down until she is small enough to get changed into the blue dress and crawl thru the hole.

Alice finds herself in a large room with a checkered floor and walls. She walks across the room, footsteps echoing.

"There's the intruder! Get her!"

"Crap!" Alice mutters to herself as a dozen guards run after her as she dashes out a door and finds herself in the middle of a hedge maze.

After a few minutes of running around aimlessly thru the maze, she stops to catch her breath. She leans against the side of the maze and let's out a piercing scream as she is pulled into the hedge. She fights against it but her efforts are to no avail.

Once inside, she finds that she can't move. An all too familiar voice rings thru her ears.

"Your mind doesn't belong Alice. If you let go, I'll be able to help you."

"No! I'll find my own way out."

"If you wish, but I suggest you hurry before it digests you as well."

Alice squirms, trying to break free, to no avail. After a few minutes she feels a tingling sensation coming from her arm. She looks over and shrieks to find burn marks around the leaves against her arm.

"Please...!"

"What was that Alice?"

"Fine...you win."

Alice takes a deep breath and relaxes. She closes her eyes and when she opens them again, she finds herself sitting at a tea party similar to the one she originally woke to.

"Who are you...? Where am I?"

"You are Alice, I'm the Mad Hatter. You've forgotten your many adventures here in wonderland. Don't fret, I'll assist you in your memory. You'll remember soon enough."


	33. Escape from wonderland

Chance wakes the next morning to find the Alices already awake and waiting for her. She forces a smile as she gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom.

"I'll be right out. I do hope that I'm not late for morning tea, am I?"

They shake their heads no in unison. Chance opens the door and closes it before turning on the bath and getting undressed.

After she is ready, Chance leaves the bathroom and hands her clothes to the waiting hands of Alice #1 before taking a seat. Alice #2 begins to brush Chances hair and she pretends that it's normal as Alice #3 helps Chance with her gloves.

Once dressed, she follows the Alices into the dining room and takes her seat at the head of the table.

###

Later that night Chance nervously tip toes around the house, careful not to make any noise. She reaches a door and quietly opens it to find the bedroom of one Jervis Tetch. She smiles to herself before making her way to the dresser where his precious hat sits.

Once she reaches it, she sits it on her head and starts walking to the door.

"Alice..."

Chance freezes and looks over to find to her relief he's still asleep. She picks up her pace and practically dashes out of the room.

###

Hat in hand, Chance walks into the 'hospital' exhausted from her escape. She walks over to the nurse set at a desk.

"Excuse me...I really...need to see...Dr Elliot."

"What is the nature of your emergency?"

"Hatter put...chip in my brain. If I...get to far away from...this hat...I'll be electrocuted."

"He's currently in surgery but I'll tell him once he's out. You may have a seat."

"Thank you."

Chance smiles as she walks over to a seat against the wall and plops down happily.

###

She wakes to the feeling of her head resting against something soft. Chance smiles as she opens her eyes but is taken aback to find herself resting against Cranes chest in the waiting room. She sits up and protectfully grips the hat still in her hands.

"Dr Crane. I'm so sorry tha..."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to blame yourself for others actions. They're the ones who should feel grief. Did he ruin you?"

"No. He put a chip in..."

"I'm aware. Elliot should be ready any moment now, just try to relax."

"Okay. Thank you for coming here."

"Of corse I came. How else would I ensure your well being? Are you planning on tracking him down after you've recovered?"

Chance pauses thoughtfully and looks down at the hat.

"I thought I'd be madder than this but...I'm not. Yeah if I run into him again I'll probably kill him. But it's not worth my time hunting him down when I could be doing more useful things. I can't believe I never saw this before but...revenge is a waste. Power is what really matters. If you have power, you have everything and power outweighs reven..."

Chance is cut off by Crane grabbing her by the back of her head and pulling her into a deep kiss which she returns. He pulls away and pulls her against his chest.

"Finally."

Elliot walks into the waiting room and Chance sits up.

"It seems that women are making you weak."

"Yet my legacy grows in power every day."

"It seems I've been sought out by half the asylum. This must be your third appointment."

"You'll be paid well as always."

Chance rolls her eyes. "I haven't eaten in twelve hours, I still don't have any allergies, and I'd like to get the chip out as soon as possible so can we get on with it?"

Elliot shifts his glare from Crane to Chance.

"Nurse."

A nurse runs over to his side.

"Yes Doctor?"

"Prepare the patient in operating room four."

"Yes Doctor."

Chance stands and walks over to follow the nurse.

###

18 years ago

"They can't get me, they can't see me, they can't hurt me, they can't eat me. Cuz I am good and the monsters bad and they can't have me...Mary had a little lamb..."

Michelle sings to herself as she gently rocks herself with her knees to her chest. She sits in the middle of the brightly lit kitchen in the dead of night, awoken from a nightmare.

"MOMMY!"

Within moments, her mother comes storming into the kitchen. She crouches down so that she's level with her young daughter.

"Another bad dream?"

Michelle shakes her head quickly.

"There isn't anything in your closet sweetie."

"Uh huh. There's this monster with these long nails and this really really big knife and big yellow eyes and hes gonna take me away forever!"

"You want me to scare him off again?"

Michelle nods quickly and her mother picks her up and carries her into her bedroom. After tucking her in she walks over to the closet and switches on the light.

"Monsters? Hello?"

With an exaggerated shrug her mother walks over to the light switch. "Goodnight Michelle."

Her mother begins to turn off the light when Michelle shouts. "Wait!"

Her mother jumps and runs a hand thru her hair.

"What?"

"You forgot to tell doggie goodnight."

"One of these days you'll give me a heart attack...nite doggie."

Michelle pulls her stuffed dog to her chest and smiles contently.

"Nite mommy. Have pleasant dreams."

###

Chance sits quietly on the couch watching tv in the living room of the warehouse she calls home. Crane sits on the opposite end watching the news as well.

"...that's a total of ten cases of spontaneous combustion this week. Last night Jervis Tetch was detained and delivered to Arkham Asylum..."

Crane looks over at Chance who just shrugs.

"...In lighter news we have a special guest in studio today. Please welcome Ms Amanda Thompson. Recent author of her new bestselling novel Raising a Criminal."

Chance gets wide eyed and makes a grab for the remote only to have Crane pull it out of her grasp. She looks up to meet his eyes and shrinks back slightly at his furious expression.

"I'm very interested to hear what your mother has to say. Especially since you were so against disposing of her."

Chance nods solemly and sits back as she anxiously bites her lip and watches the tv.

"...It was so hard raising her, knowing in my heart that one day she would do such sinful things with that...monster."

Chance hesitantly turns her head to face Crane fuming at the tv. After a moment she returns her gaze to the tv.

"...after all the time I spent with her, maybe I gave her too much attention."

Crane switches off the tv and continues to glare forward.

"Dr Crane?"

"Your mother took many liberties in that book of hers."

"I know. I'm..."

"So help me if you forget what I've taught you and apologize for your mothers actions."

"I'm not blaming myself."

"Then what do you suppose we do with this problem your mother has created?"

"I don't want to kill her."

Crane turns around so that he's facing her. "She's making you weak at this very moment. She has been nothing but a neusance for your entire life. You don't still seek out her approval, do you?"

Chance pales. "No. I don't need her. I haven't for years."

"I believe you are lying to yourself. If you never learned from what I've taught you, perhaps you aren't as suited for this as I once thought..."

"No! I have learned. I know better. I know that you're the only one who cares. Yeah she's selfish and greedy but she was nice once upon a time. I don't want to kill her."

"You're still clinging onto the ties to your old life."

"Isn't there another way?"

Crane pauses thoughtfully to study Chances nervous expression.

"I'll have a word with her. Until then I'll leave you to your thoughts."

Crane stands up and walks out of the room, leaving Chance alone.


	34. Dilemma

Chance quietly reads her book as she lays in bed late one night. She hears a knock at her bedroom door and sets her book aside before answering it to reveal Crane.

"There's someone in the basement I'm sure you'll want to see."

Chance grabs her robe and slips it on before following him to the basement. As they reach the door he pulls out a key and unlocks it.

"So who..."

Chance pauses mid sentence as the door opens to reveal her mother tied to a chair in the middle of the room. Without thinking, she dashes over to her and drops to her knees by the side of the chair. Her mother looks at her with a mix of anger and panic.

"I should've known you'd screw up lik..."

Chance covers her mothers mouth with her hand as Crane enters the room.

"Oh, don't stop her, I'm intrigued to hear why she's worth sparing."

Chances mother gets wide eyed as she looks from Crane to Chance. Her mouth is released and Crane walks over to roughly pull Chance to her feet by his side. Chance looks up at him in slight confussion.

"Why is she here?"

"So you can show me your reasoning for sparing the final tie to your old life. If you can prove to me that she is worthy of the pathetic life she lives, I'll free her. But if not, you have to cut the ties."

Chance gulps and looks down at her mother solemly. "Yes sir."

She moves forward but Crane holds her back. "How many times did you fall ill while your mother abandoned you?"

"A few."

"Michelle..."

"Five at least."

"Who caused your previous phobias?"

"My mom."

"Who blamed you for the torment of others?"

"My mom."

"Who made you so weak you paniced at the slightest sign of danger?"

"Stacey."

"Very well but your mother didn't help the situation. Do you even realize how much work I did just to reverse the damage she caused?! I should behead her simply for that reason alone."

Chance moves to stand in front of Crane and block some of his view of her mother.

"I know she's made a lot of mistakes but she used to be nice. Her career just got in the way. Please don't make me do this. She isn't affecting me in any way, she hasn't for years. I've moved on. Besides I might not be here if she hadn't made me weak in the first place."

"She insulted me personally in that badly named book of hers."

"And I'm sure that she is willing to take back whatever she said."

Chance moves out of his way to stand beside him once more. Both look at her mother expectantly who simply glares at them.

"I said what I meant. You corrupted my only daughter. That book is the only thing I have to be proud of."

Crane fumes as he stares at her and Chance looks at him in curiousity.

"What did she say that got you so worked up?"

"She said that without my toxin I was just another freak. That I wasn't terrifying."

Chances mother smirks. "Actually I believe the quote was, if he's the master of fear, why is he as terrifying as a kitten without his toxin?"

He takes a step closer and Chance blocks his path.

"Michelle, please enlighten your mother as to the fate of the last poor soul who dared to mock me."

Chance turns to face her mother.

"They had to use teeth to identify the body."

Her mother pales and gulps. "I won't lie, I still mean everything I said."

"Just appologize."

"I can't. He'll kill me anyway. I'm not going to take anything back and I'm not going to beg."

Chance nods grimly. "Will you at least appologize for what you did to me?"

"I did nothing wrong. If he made you think I did, then so be it."

Chance glares at her for a moment before turning and storming to the door. She pulls it open and pauses to call back.

"If you want her dead, do it yourself, I don't care about her anymore."

"Michelle, I forbid you from exiting this room until I grant you permission."

Chance freezes at his tone and quickly closes the door before returning to his side. She looks down to avoid his stare.

"I'm sorry for my disobedience Dr Crane."

"I feel that your mother has brought out your disrespect. She is effecting you whether you see it or not and I want you to elliminate your ties right now."

"But I don't want to. She's my mom."

"If she has no hold on you, why do you care about her fate?"

Chance takes a deep breath before looking up at him. "Fine. She does still get to me. I can't help it."

"Then until she is taken care of, she will only cause you to regress further. I already have the current damage to repair."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because if I were to do it myself, she'd still have her hold over you. The ties must be severed personally. So you can either be mature and do as you're told, or you can be punished for your disobedience."

Chance looks down at her mom solemly. "How do you want me to do it?"


	35. A Vreeland party to remember

With a click, the large window is unlocked, Chance gently pushes it to crack open before returning to the snack table at Veronica Vreelands party. She looks around the crowded room before sneakily reaching into the front of her dress and pulling out a small glass vial of yellow liquid.

Once positive that no one will see, Chance pours the liquid into the punch and stirs it in with the ladle. She pours herself a cup before walking over to a vacant space by the wall and leaning against it.

Easy as...

A sudden gunshot makes Chance drop her drink. It isn't long before she locates the source or rather the source announces itself.

"Ladies and gentleman, nobody has to have the contents of their cranium splattered against the wall. Simply hand over your money and or jewelry then you may go free."

Crap!

Chance glares at Nigma across the room. He doesn't look in her direction but rather at the hostess. Query and Echo go around the room with large bags, collecting everything of value. Echo reaches Chance, not really paying attention to anything other than her emerald necklace.

"Earings, cash, and that necklace should do nicely."

Chance removes her Earings and drops them in the bag before crossing her arms.

"I don't have any money but you can tell Eddie that if he wants the necklace back, he can just ask."

Echo gets wide eyed in realization.

"Crap, Michelle? Cranes here too? Eddie!"

Nigma looks over in annoyance before striding over.

"What is it?"

"Reconize someone?"

Nigma looks over at Chance for a moment before glancing around the room.

"Where's Crane?"

"He should be here any minute now. What are you doing here?"

"With no security how could I resist?"

"Do you have any idea how much I had to do for this? I had to train a murder of crows not to peck at people! Do you have any idea how hard that is?!"

"I've been planning this for..."

There's a loud screeching and the window swings open as a large murder of crows fly into the room causing several party goers to scream. Chance stands indifferent during the chaos. Query covers her head with the side of her gun as protection as Echo hides behind the snack table.

"Speak of the devil."

The room clears of crows except for a few who rest around the room to reveal Scarecrow standing in full burlap costume, sythe included, by the window.

"Now, save your screams, you'll be needing them in a moment...Nigma?!"

He storms over to Chance and Nigma.

"What are you doing in my testing area?!"

Nigma glares at Crane. "I have been planning for days. Besides, Halloweens four months away."

"I am not limited to neglect the other 364. I suppose that the lack of ego boasting green threw me off guard."

Nigma leans on his cane with a smirk on his face. "Large entrance. It makes me question how much compensation is involved."

"Well Nigma, I have no trouble making screams at night, but why don't you ask Michelle about that?"

Chance feels her cheeks grow warm.

"So um, what do we do now?"

Crane turns to Chance. "Once Edward leaves, we continue our experiment."

Nigma glares at him. "No. Once you leave I'll finish my heist then take Michelle out if she'd like."

Chance frowns. "No thanks."

Crane smirks. "Because she knows where her loyalties lie, and in light of tonight's incident, tonight I believe I'll exercise that loyalty once we're alone."

Nigma presses his lips together in frustration before straightening himself out and walking to the main entrance. "Girls, we're leaving."

Query and Echo dash over to follow him. However, before he can leave, Batman crashes thru the room into the middle of the party. He runs twords Scarecrow as Nigma silently exits the party undetected.

Chance silently curses to herself before reaching up her dress and pulling her sickles out of her thigh high stockings. Crane readies his sythe as Batman runs at them. Chance meets him halfway and swings both sickles in opposite directions at his neck, only for him to duck underneath and flip her onto her back.

Chance hops back up and runs after him as he approaches Scarecrow. She slices a line down his back, leaving a small trickle of blood moments before he knocks her into the snack table with his shoulder.

Batman turns his attention to Scarecrow who takes a swing at him with his sythe before throwing a gas canister onto the floor, realeasing a cloud of toxin into the air. Before he can get away, Batman grabs hold of Scarecrow by the collar and hits him, sending him across the room unconscious.

**A/N: Thank you loyal readers! Looking back, I see several errors (not to mention my horrible capitalization) so hopefully I can find a way to fix them. I'm better now and much more careful. I went back and added Chances happy place to chapter 31 as well so check that out. Also thanks for the 3000 views! That's a personal best for me! I hope you liked the chapter and why do I only have a handful of reviews? But hey, I'm not complaining. Just please let me know what you do or don't like. So I'm rambling but love you guys and invisible doggies for everyone!**


	36. Welcome to Arkham

"Fresh meat!"

Chance rolls her eyes as she is led down the hall of cells on the second level in Arkham Asylum. Several male inmates shout and whistle as the guard leads her thru the corridor to the door at the end of the hall.

"Isn't there a better way than thru the guys wing?"

"Sorry Miss, budget cuts."

"Oh is that why you just shove all the level threes together?"

"Yeah. Here we go." They stop at the doors and the guard unlocks it before opening it and pushing Chance into the room leading to the women's wing. The guard nods at a female guard in a secure booth who buzzes the next door unlocked.

He pushes Chance into the next wing and pushes her down the hallway to an empty cell near the middle. He unlocks it and the plexiglas slides open before the guard roughly shoves her inside then locks it behind her.

Chance sighs to herself looking around her bland surroundings, thankful that her wing is remarkably more quiet than the previous one. Just occasional muttering rather than shouting. She sits down on her small bed and leans against the wall.

A few hours later a female guard comes and unlocks her cell.

"Up Thompson. Time to meet your doc."

Chance stands up and walks out of the cell then follows the guard down the hall, to the elevator, then the fourth floor without complaint. A hall of offices await her when the elevator stops. The guard takes her to one of the first offices and knocks. A plaque reads Dr Carver on the door.

Dr Carver opens the door and ushers them in. The guard shoves Chance into a seat across from Carvers desk.

"Just shout if she's causin trouble."

"She won't be."

The guard leaves and Carver turns to Chance.

"Hello Michelle, I'm Dr Carver I'll be covering your case from now on. So, seeing as this is our first session, what would you like to talk about?"

Chance glares at Carver with annoyance. "How about the security, or maybe we could talk about how I was wrongly put here years ago, oh or perhaps we should talk about everyone treating me like I'm about to slaughter somebody?"

"There's absolutely no record of you ever being admitted here. I understand that Crane has gotten into you head but..."

"Yeah he's messed with my head, but only from when he took me from here to when I joined him. He's left me alone otherwise. I was wrongly incarcerated because everybody thought I killed those people Dr Crane did. When I was proven inocent, Dr freakin asshole Arkham kept me here to avoid a damn lawsuit!"

"Perhaps in due time you will overcome Cranes influence."

"I'm not crazy you know. I've never been. I've always known what I'm doing is wrong and I still want to do it. I do the things I do for power. For the first time in my life I felt like I belonged. I felt like I was cared for. So yeah I kill people, but I don't care. I don't feel bad but that doesn't mean I'm a psychopath. I don't lack empathy and I'm not insane. But for now I'll just deal with whatever you dish out. I can take it because I'm not sick."

Carvers smile doesn't falter as she pulls out some white cards.

"Let's try something simple, just tell me what you see." She holds up the first roraschach picture and Chance smirks.

"Spilled ink."

Carver holds up the second one. "What Poe saw when really high."

The doctor struggles to keep her smile as she sets aside the cards. "How about some word association?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yellow."

"Topaz."

"Green."

"Questions."

"Red."

"Blood."

"Blue."

"Myself."

"Dark."

"Achluophobia."

"Small."

"Claustrophobia."

"Weak."

"Asthenophobia."

"Failure."

"Atychiphobia."

"Shame."

"You. Fun fact, did you know this is Dr Cranes old office?"

Carver pauses slightly concerned. "Why did you say me?"

Chance smiles as she leans back in her seat. "Because that's what you should feel. It's one thing for Jerry to have this office but for him to build a nicer one and leave you this one? You couldn't hope to be as talented as Dr Crane, you aren't worthy of residing here, by staying in this office it's practically a slap to the face."

Carver shifts uncomfortably. "I had no say in what office I received."

"I know. Its more Jerrys fault than your own."

...

Chance is shoved into the second level rec room before the guard slams the door behind her. She looks around looking for some way to occupy her time. Her gaze settles on a couch next to a bookcase. She walks over and studies the books before settling on A Modest Proposal.

They really should read these things before giving them to murderous pyschotics.

With a shrug, Chance sits by herself on the couch and starts to read. A bubbly girl with hot pink hair sits beside her as she absently twirls a lock of her hair. After a few minutes of the girl staring expectantly, Chance sets aside her book, marking her place.

"Can I help you?"

The girl moves closer to Chance with an excited grin on her face. "Hi, my names Candy and...I really really like candy!"

Chance leans against the arm of the couch leisurely. "So what did you want Candy?"

"I haven't seen you before...are you new like me?"

"I was here a few years ago. What brings you to Arkham?"

"Well...as I said I really really like candy...like candy is amazing! Better than anything! But nobody understands. Not my mom, not my brother and not even my boyfriend Blake. Every Friday my family came over for dinner. But last Friday Blakey couldn't understand that I need candy. So naturally when he his my stash, I yelled at him. But long story short, my hands ended up around his neck. Of corse my mom had bad timing and...saw me. So I grabbed a knife and... Here they give me all the candy I want to keep me good."

"That's nice." Chance opens her book, bored.

"Yeah."

Someone enters the room behind the two girls across the room. Candy looks at the door excitedly.

"Isn't that that that guy from the news? The weird hat guy?"

Chance bites her lip and reluctantly looks across the room to see that sure enough, Jervis Tetch is walking to the bookcase. She burrys her face in her book as Candy runs over to him.

"Hi my names Candy and I really really like candy!"

"It's a pleasure my dear."

"I'm new."

"I gathered that. Would you care for a game of chess?"

"Sure...but I don't know how to play."

"Then please allow me to teach you."

They walk over to the chess table on the other side of the room and Chance let's out a sigh of relief.

...

As she waits patiently in the line for lunch, Chance looks around in intrest.

"Next."

Chance steps forward and is handed a tray with a sandwich and a questionable gray mush. With a shrug to herself she surveys the area for a seat. After weighing her options, she walks over to a table empty except for a girl lightly shaking with white blonde hair. She takes the seat across from her and proceeds to start on her sandwich.

After a few minutes another girl sits down beside Chance. She eats her meal in silence until she screams at the top of her lungs.

Chance nearly falls out of her seat in surprise. She glances across the table at the other girl who is unfazed by this.

...

Chance crosses her legs absently as she stares at her doctor during therapy. Dr Carver looks at her with concern across her face.

"Now Michelle, today I'd like to discuss a rather difficult topic. If you can't handle it, we'll move on. Are you ready?"

"I guess."

"Good. Now keep in mind this is a safe envirnment."

"Yeah. Get on with it already."

"Alright. Has Mr Crane..."

"Doctor."

"His liscense was revoked. Has he ever... hit you?"

Chance shrugs. "Once...or was it Scary? I can't remember. It was years ago and he was pissed."

Dr Carver frantically writes on her notepad.

"So you have a history of abu..."

"No. It was once. Dr Crane is against physical abuse. He doesn't hit me because he doesn't want me cowering every time he comes near me. It's counter productive. Besides, I'm completely loyal, I respect him and look up to him. As weird as it sounds, he doesn't want me afraid of him. Or anything for that matter."

"Michelle, therapy is a means to help you."

"I know. There's nothing left to fix. Dr Crane helped me more than you can imagine."

"He took away your guilt, empathy..."

"I still feel bad for people. Just not the same people as you. I don't like seeing the people I care about get hurt. As for guilt...what do I have to feel guilty for if I believe in what I do?"

Carver shifts uncomfortably. "I believe he turned you into..."

"A moral blank slate. I know. It was a happy accident."

"Why don't we change the subject? Let's talk about your mother."

"Dead. Next subject."

"Did you kill her?"

"...Yes."


	37. Riddles and Harriets

Chance sits silently in her cell reading in the dead of night. There's a soft knock at the Plexiglass door and she looks up, struggling to see who it is when the door unlocks and silently slides open. Once her visitor enters the cell and closes the door behind him, Chance instantly recognizes him.

"Eddie, I'd ask how you got out but that's a stupid question so instead I'll ask what you're doing in here."

"I grew bored and decided to have some intelligent conversation."

Nigma walks over and sits at the foot of her cot.

"And you picked me? I'm honored."

"You should be. What are you reading?"

"Lord of the flies. There's not much to choose from."

"What would you rather be reading?"

"...Animal farm. I've been wanting to read it for some time now. So how easy was it for you to get out of your cell?"

"46."

"46?"

"Ways to escape my cell. I used number 21. What happy pills have they been feeding you?"

"One antipsychotic, one to help me sleep, and one antidepressent. But I'm not taking that one. I'd rather not have a repeat of the date incident thanks you very much."

Nigma smirks. "So Dr Carver took Cranes old office. Have you given her a breakdown yet?"

"What makes you think that I'll give her a breakdown?"

"Because she paid her way thru her degree. I'm amazed that she hasn't bored you to death yet."

"Well that explains the word association."

Nigma reaches into his jumpsuit and pulls out a rubics cube. He tosses it into Chances lap. She picks it up and studies it with curiosity.

"What's this for?"

"They thought it would force me to focus my thoughts on a...more simple minded activity."

"So how long did it take you to solve it?"

"twenty three seconds. It should occupy more of your time however."

"Thanks Eddie. But I sucks at these."

"It's childsplay."

"We can't all be geniuses Eddie."

He smiles at Chance and pats the space beside him.

"Come here."

Chance sits up and scooter over to sit beside Nigma.

"Find the side that's the most solved."

Chance quickly turns to fact the red side up. Nigma places his hands over hers.

"Now watch closely, I won't repeat myself."

"My brain is a sponge."

...

Chance plays with her rubics cube in her cell the next morning when she hears her cell door slide open. She looks up to find two guards.

"Up Thompson."

"May I ask where you're taking me?"

"There was a mix up in the computers. You're being transfered to level three."

Chance shrugs to herself and stands before she walks over to the guards. She follows them to the elevators and up to the third level silently. Once on level three she follows them past a vacant cell next to Crane. They stop in front of an empty cell sandwiched between Garfield Lynns and Edward Nigma. Chance steps into her cell without complaint and hears it close behind her. Once the guards have left the level, Chance turns her attention to the air vent near the wall shared with Nigma.

"So how did you do it?"

"Are you insinuating that I somehow managed to hack into this facilities mockery of a secure computer system and altered your files?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well in that case it was as simple as breaking into Arkhams office."

"Thanks Eddie."

"No need to mention it. And don't bother using the vent when there are simplier means for communication."

A brick slides out of the wall beside Chance and she walks over. She looks inside and finds herself face to face with Nigma.

"So who had this cell before me?"

"A serial killer. Don't pay it any mind, he died in from asfixiation last night."

...

Chance silently eats her lunch alone in her cell. She hears footsteps and looks up to see a girl in a revealing brown dress with rabbit ears on her head. Raising an eyebrow, Chance stands up and walks over to the glass door.

"Hello?"

"Hi Scare slut, I won't be long. Just looking up your new cell number. Hatty flipped out when he learned you were transferred."

Chance studies her bored expression for a moment before slight anger dawns on her.

"What do you do for Tetch?"

A sly smile spreads on her face as she answers.

"Just helping out, a little robbery here, a little tab keeping there..."

"Tab keeping?"

"Well, that's just you."

Chance feels her anger building.

"And how long exactly have you..."

"I always have. So about three years I suppose." The girl cuts Chance off.

Chance pales. "You...told him where I lived?!"

"Yeah."

The girl jots down the cell number on a sheet of paper, seemingly bored.

"You are the reason he did...everything to me!"

The girl chuckles. "Don't kid yourself fearsome, I work with the guy and trust me, he didn't do anything to you."

"How can you sleep at night knowing you helped him..."

"I could ask you the same."

"I believe in what I do."

"I believe in excellent pay. Please shut up."

Chance huffs and takes a step closer to the glass.

"Why? Am I bothering you?"

"Hardly. Your voice is grading."

"Aww, I'm sorry. Tell me, what bothers you about me?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it's his infatuation with you. Maybe it's following you around. So, scarys good where it counts huh?"

Chance blushes slightly.

"How do you..."

"How did I know you two were sleeping together? I didn't...until now."

Chance glares at the girl.

"You little..."

"Well, I'm all done. She you around. The names Harriet by the way."

Harriet winks at Chance before skipping down the hallway to the elevator, out of sight.


	38. Roses and crosswords

"It's good to see you're in good spirits today Michelle. What's caused your good mood?"

Chance smiles at Dr Carver.

"Oh, you know...I've just been thinking a lot lately."

"What do you think about?"

Well, Eddie kept me up all night with riddles so...

"About stuff my friend told me."

"Good to hear. Focusing your violent thoughts on Positive memories is a sign of improvement."

Chance shifts uncomfortably in the strait jacket.

"So, just out of curiousity, why did I have to go to solitary on Monday if I've been patient of the year or whatever?"

"Solitary is protocol as punishment for vandalism."

Chance frowns and raises an eyebrow.

"What did I destroy?"

"One of the books. It was last in your cell."

"Which one?"

Carver flips thru her notes for a moment.

"Lord of the flies."

"But I haven't read that in years. Why would it be in my cell?"

The doctor raises her hands in a sign of surrender.

"Don't ask me. You've been punished, Lets put this behind us."

Chance pauses thoughtfully.

"So, how did they know it was from my cell?"

"Your name was on the check out sheet."

"I didn't..."

"The floor guard is in charge of releasing books to the inmates. He wrote down that it went to you last. Now if we can move on..."

...

Chance is roughly shoved into her cell before the Plexiglass door closes behind her. She rubs her sore arm in annoyance and walks over to sit down on her cot. She stops herself from sitting down when she sees a speck of paper poking out from under her blanket. Careful not to damage the paper, Chance pulls down the blanket and silently gasps. Chance carefully picks up the oragami rose and examines it closely. She quickly realizes that it isn't ordinary paper but rather several crosswords. As she holds it close to her face, she catches the faint scent of honeysuckle. Chance sniffs the inside of the rose and catches the scent of honeysuckle perfume.

"How was therapy today?"

Chance blushes slightly and turns to face the hole in the wall.

"Eddie, this has to be the single most beautiful thing I think I've ever seen...you know that we're still just friends, right?"

"How could I forget the good doctor five cells down?"

"Then what's the rose for?"

"A simple gesture of my appreciation of your fathomless beauty. Do you know what today is?"

"Um...it's February right?"

Nigma chuckles slightly.

"Yes. My apologies. It is near impossible to keep any track of time in this cage. You've been here for approximately twenty three days."

Chance pauses for a moment.

"Valentines already?"

"Yes. Didn't Jeckyl or Hyde tell you?"

Chance looks at the rose.

"No...but it doesn't matter. We don't celebrate most holidays. They are a waste of time and energy."

"Is that your opinion or his? Because I know for a fact that you happen to love most holidays. Especially this one. Even though you never got anything, you always hoped that someone would give you a simple rose."

"How do you know all that?"

Nigma smirks. "You told me last year."

"Oh...well thank you Eddie. This means a lot."

"It's no trouble."

Chance sniffs the rose and smiles warmly before a thought hits her. "Oh Eddie, did someone come in my cell last week?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"What part of your body will grow next month?"

Chance freezes. "That Harriet girl?"

"I believe the media friendly name is March Hare."

Chance silently curses.

"What did she do?"

"I had trouble seeing but based on security footage of this floor I'd say she tampered with your small library."

Chance sets down the rose and stands before walking over to the small stack of books on a chair across the cell. She skims thru the titles.

"Poe, 1984, Freak the mighty, Macbeth, Modest proposal, Alice in..."

Chance pulls out the alien book and sees a marker inside. She flips the book open to the marker and rolls her eyes at the title of _A mad tea party._ What interests her more is the book page used as a bookmark. After close examination she concludes the page is from sleepy hollow. A book that she had banned from her book collection three years ago for obvious reasons. Once sure that there's nothing out of the ordinary with the page, she crumpled it and tosses it under her cot. Chance sits back down on the cot and looks thru the hole in the wall.

"Why didn't you tell me that little...witch was in here?"

"You didn't ask."


	39. Warnings of questions

Chance stirs in her sleep at the sound of a faint knocking coming from her cell door. She sits up and yawns as she rubs the sleep from her eyes. Once her vision clears, Chance sees Crane standing on the other side of the glass. She walks over to face him and he holds up a key card.

"Are you awake?"

"Yes..."

"Good. I need to have a word with you in the lab."

"Alright."

Crane unlocks the door and Chance gratefully walks out before following Crane in silence as they walk to the staircase. It isn't long before they reach the basement and Crane pulls out the key hidden in a loose brick in the wall. He unlocks the door and Chance follows him inside to find a male doctor already strapped to the table. The doctor is still unconscious. Crane silently walks over to a table and slips on the glove attachment to his costume.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"You've been spending a lot of your time with Nigma."

"And?"

Crane glares at Chance for a moment before answering.

"Even when we are on good terms, I only trust him as far as I can throw him. I don't think you should be telling him as much as you have been."

Chance huffs.

"Just because you have trust issues doesn't mean I should be paranoid of everyone."

Crane quickly strides across the room and grabs Chances face with his gloved hand, causing Chance to wince as the needles dig into her cheek.

"He's already rubbing his arrogance off on you. I suggest you dispose of this newer attitude of yours before I force you to. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

Crane releases her and Chance rubs her sore cheek.

"He encourages you to disobey me. Fortunately you haven't yet, or else you wouldn't even want to hear a riddle by the time your punishment would be over. Not to mention that he has his sights set on you. Lately I've been considering forbidding you from speaking to him."

Chance gets wide eyed.

"Thats not...I'm not doing anything, why am I being punished?!"

"However, I've decided that you won't learn from your mistakes if I prevent you from making them. You're free to spend time with him but keep in mind what I've told you."

"Thank you. I understand."

The doctor strapped to the table behind Crane jolts awake.

"What the...where...how...you!"

Crane smiles sinisterly.

"Good. It appears the blow to your head didn't tamper with your memories."

The doctor struggles against the restraints.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Crane smirks.

"Go ahead. But I'd save your screams for when you'll need them. This room is sound proof with no security cameras. I made sure of that years ago."

The doctor ignores him and continues to pull against the straps holding him down.

Crane calmly rests one needled fingertip against the doctors neck. The doctor freezes in pure horror.

"The irony of a doctor with a severe case of Trypanophobia is not lost with me. You purposely waited until the guards could sedate me rather than do it yourself. Perhaps if you had taken the initaive, you wouldn't be in this situation."

"Wait! I can...I can write you both out of here!"

"I find that very unlikely."

"Are you kidding? It would be easy. I could...I could bring Carver to you and then..."

"Oh no, you misunderstand. I believe under normal circumstances you wouldn't hesitate to throw a college under the bus, but you won't have that opportunity. You are not going to live past the next few hours. Besides, I'll get to that thief when the time is right."

The doctor pales and resumes struggling against the straps holding him down.

"Chance, why don't you check the patients restraints? We wouldn't want him getting away, now would we?"

"No sir."

A smile spreads across Chances face as she walks over to the table and tightens a few of the straps. The doctor tries to head butt her to no prevail. Once finished, Chance walks back over to stand beside Crane. He gently digs the needle into the doctors neck. The doctor starts to cry out in pain shortly before the toxin is released into his bloodstream.

"I hope you don't mind my lack of appropriate attire, my clothes were in a separate facility. No matter, this will do just as well."

Moments later, the doctor let's out a piercing scream.

...

Chance waits for her lunch silently in her cell. The guard arrives and pushes it thru the slot in the door. Chance stands and looks at the tray in confusion.

"Hey, I usually get a sandwich or something."

The guard glares at her. "So?"

"I know you aren't the brightest lightbulb but whatever the hell this mush is, it isn't a sandwich. In fact, I doubt it's even edible."

Chance cautiously pokes the green mush with a look of disgust.

"It's what all the tree huggers get princess."

Chance glares at the guard.

"Do I look like a freakin vegan?! No offense but I like meat too much."

The guard smirks at Chance and chuckles.

"Well, that's what you're gettin so suck it up and eat."

The guard strolls down the hallway and Chance huffs before picking up her tray and walking over to her cot. She sits down and hesitantly starts eating the questionable meal. She fringes at the taste and pinches her nose before taking another bite.

First getting me sent to solitary now messing with my food? What is her deal?!

"Ah, so her master plan is revealed. She intends to frustrate you until you combust."

Chance giggles to herself.

"Well Eddie, you never know, she might chop off my head with a copy of Alice in wonderland."

"So what do you intend to do about your rabbit infestation?"

Chance smiles to herself.

"You'll just have to wait and see."


	40. Hat 40 perc

Chance cautiously walks down an empty hallway late at night. She hears voices from around the corner and dashes into an employee restroom. Once the voices pass her, she breathes a sigh of relief.

"Well, look who it is. Don't you have better things to do than harass me? Why don't you go hook up with someone in the morgue or something?"

Chance turns around to face Harriet looking in the mirror as she does her makeup. Chance glares at her.

"I was actually looking for you."

"Sorry I don't swing that way."

"What? I don't either! I was talking about you dedicating your life to annoying me to death. What is your problem?"

Harriet shrugs as she unscrews her mascara.

"This place is boring. Unless the boss wants something I've got nothing to do."

Chance walks over to stand beside Harriet and crosses her arms.

"Well mess with someone else. I haven't done anything to you, in fact you've made my life hell."

"Whatever you say scareslut."

"Stop calling me that."

"As soon as you stop being one."

"I'm not even in a relationship with anybody."

"And yet one hears things."

"Like what?"

Harriet smirks as she moves on to her left eye.

"Oh...nothing. You know, it's never a good idea to lead men on. It only leads to heartbreak and twilight level insanity."

"I doubt you can have that much crazed idiocy."

"You'd be amazed. Now, are you gonna kill me? Cause if you're not, I suggest you leave before you get hurt."

Chance pauses for a moment and smirks.

"Fun fact, did you know that one of the ingredients in mascara is bat guano?"

Harriet pauses for a moment and looks at her mascara brush before tossing in in the sink and picking up a tube of lipstick.

"And have you ever heard of beatlejuice?"

"Who hasn't. I've heard enough Burton rants to last a lifetime."

"Okay, just wanted to make sure you knew what makes certain red lipstick dyes red."

Harriet gulps before tossing her lipstick dye aside and dashing to a nearby stall.

...

Chance is reading quietly in her cell when her door opens and a guard steps inside.

"Up, I need to take you to the office."

Chance shrugs and walks over to him before following him out.

"Aren't you going to restrain me?"

"I need to take you to the office."

Chance looks at him oddly.

"Right..."

She following him for a few moments before shoving him in the arm. It doesn't phase him and she pauses to let him walk a few feet ahead of her. Once satisfied with the distance between them, she hops on top of his back. The guard stumbles but doesn't stop walking and Chance runs her hand thru his short hair until she pulls out a small computer chip.

Crap.

The guard stops walking and stumbles. Chance hops off his back and dashes back to her cell before the guard can recover from his state of vertigo. Chance slams her door closed once more.

I'll leave when Dr Crane is ready.

"Michelle?"

Chance looks over at the small hole in the wall and realizes that she woke up Nigma.

"The guard tried to take me away."

"And?"

"I'm sure this isn't part of his uniform."

Chance hands over the chip thru the hole and Nigma takes it.

"It wouldn't be the first time the guards took a sudden intrest in classic literature."

"It's that b... Harriet."

"Why have you been censoring yourself around me lately?"

"Dr Cranes already made enough at me, I can at least make sure I don't get in more trouble."

"I don't see why he insists on holding you back."

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter. I just prefer you to speak your mind around me."

"I do."

"No, you don't say anything that might contradict the good doctors opinions. You have no idea how much that infuriates me."

Chance shrugs to herself.

"Whatever. So what should I do about Tetch?"

"Wait for the oportune moment and catch his Hare by surprise."

"Okay, thanks Eddie. Sorry I woke you."

"It's alright. Now get some rest, I have a new riddle that will definitely stump you."

"Night Eddie."

"Goodnight Michelle."

...

"Move it, _Garfield._"

Chance looks up from her book in time to see a muscular man being escorted to the cell across from Chance by three guards.

"If you were smart, you wouldn't call me that."

"What's wrong, don't like your own name? Freak? That one better?"

The man is shoved into the cell before the cell door is slammed shut. He silently glares at the guards as they walk away from his cell. One mutters under his breath.

"Damn masks."

Chance shakes her head slightly as she returns to her book.

**4000 views! Thank you so much for all your love and support. You guys are a solid ten on the awesome meter. Invisible Internet hugs for everyone! I hope you liked the little cameo from our favorite pyromaniac. Oh and if anyone is concerned about the makup facts, they don't use that red dye very often. I look forward to the next installment where we come one step closer to freedom. Keep reading and I'll get more invisible doggies for everyone. You all rock, See you next time :)**


	41. A mad hat party

"Miss Thompson?"

"You need to come with us."

Chance sits up in bed late at night to find two large men standing outside her cell.

...

"Let me go! Hey, careful, I'm one of a kind!"

Chance is unceremoniously dropped on the floor, landing on her back with a thud. She winces as she stands up and looks at the all to familiar faces of Harriet and Jervis Tetch. She glances back at the only door, only to find it guarded by the tweedles. Returning her gaze to Harriet aiming a gun at her head, Chance gulps.

"I'm not leaving anytime soon, am I?"

Harriet smirks. "Nope."

"I'm gonna die today, aren't I?"

"Probably."

"Well...I've had a good run."

Harriet takes a step forward but Jervis stops her by raising his hand to her. She nods but keeps her stance. Jervis walks over to Chance casually and she gulps in anticipation. He stops a few feet in front of her and smiles warmly.

"I don't want to hurt you..."

"Where have I heard that bef..."

He cuts her off. "But I will not hesitate if you force my hand."

Chance nods, growing anxious.

"Understood."

"Excellent. Now, I have been very patient with you, my dear, but you have continued to try not only my patience but my generosity."

"Just kill me and get it over with."

Jervis raises an eyebrow before shrugging indifferently and signaling for Harriet to come over.

"It wasn't my intention but if you are so eager to end your life I'll just have March..."

"Wait, if you don't want to kill me, what do you want...and I'm not going along with the obvious."

"Oh...well then I'll just have March take care..."

"I don't care. I'd much rather be in hell than freakin wonderland."

"Are you quite certain?"

"Definately."

"Are you truly ready to suck down that last breath, knowing that you'd vanish without a trace. That everything you worked for would be wasted before you could leave your mark? Is the other opinion truely that horrific? And besides, you wouldn't even go to wonderland my dear, you would be completely aware. You would still have control of your thoughts...just not your body. So I must ask, is that truly what you've chosen?"

Chance glares at Jervis as she takes deep breaths to calm herself.

"You are despicable."

"I'd watch your tongue before I remove my generous offer."

Chance looks from Harriet to Jervis before closing her eyes and taking a shuttering breath.

"What would I have to do?"

Jervis walks closer and wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"Nothing at all. You wouldn't have to lift a finger. I will take care of everything. In return you will keep me company and do as your told. But you will not feel exhaustion or pain. Only the pleasant feelings shall remain. Tell me, doesn't that sound nice? No more long hours of attempts at pleasing an unhappy man. No more painful or stenious punishment for a lady of your importance. No more pressure to hide who you truely are. You wouldn't be responsible for anything. It would be out of your control. Now, is that so horrible?"

Chance rubs her head absently as a wave of dizzyness crashes over her.

"No. But everything I had done..."

"It wouldn't matter either way. I know that you aren't like the others. Those imposters. I know you are the one. Please don't force me to treat you as one of them. Just admit who you are. It will be so wonderful."

"How can you even think that I would agree to this?"

"Do you feel loved?"

"I don't see why this is important."

"For a simple yes or no question, you are rather avasive."

"Of corse I feel loved. Dr Crane..."

"Are you certain? Or does he see you as his life insurance?"

"Eddie..."

"Sees you as a mystery he can't seem to solve and nothing more. You know it to be true."

Chance looks down at the floor as Jervis goes on.

"Nobody will ever truely love you. They will only call you weak and leave your feelings to yourself. You don't want that do you? No, I know who you are. You know who you are. Simply admit it and I will give you my complete attention. You will never be alone and never uncared for. I will always be there."

"Do I...have to have the chip?"

"It's a necessary precaution considering our past together. I'm sure you understand it isn't an unreasonable request."

"I do."

"Then the decision should be clear as day."

"If you're going to use it, why do you want me to agree?"

"You won't go to wonderland, Alice. You'll come home with me. I am certain that you are not another imposter. And I know that if you admit who you are, you won't wet your face like the others. That you will enjoy my company. That you will never want to leave me again. That I won't have to do onto you what I did to the others. Besides, what good would you be for conversation if you couldn't speak?"

"I...I'm not..."

"Confused again? Oh Alice, there's nothing to think about. Do not deny the bliss of madness. Embrace it. You'll find life is so much more...pleasant. I can give you anything you desire. Anything you long to feel or experience. If not in reality then in fantasy. One week. Accept who you are for one week, and you'll never want to leave. I know."

"You'll...try things..."

"Perhaps. But as I've said, there's no pain in wonderland. I can ensure you only have pleasant memories with me. I only need your cooperation."

"But I won't control my body."

"True. But do you really want to? Give your mind to me and the rest will seem like an endless blissful dream."

"A dream?"

"Yes. A dream of tea and clocks and tea and bliss. Nothing painful or bad is allowed."

"That...sounds..."

"Nice?"

"Yeah."

"Good. So are you going to admit who you are?"

Chance takes a deep breath.

"I...I'll be...I am...Alice..."

Jervis's eyes lite up and he squeezes Chance in a hug as he smells her hair. She snaps out of her daze and gets wide eyed in realization.

"Um...you know actually I think I'd perfer..."

Chance stops mid sentace as a small chip is attatched to the back of her neck.

"My appologies Alice but young ladies such as yourself can't go back on their word. It's simply rude. But don't fret, I'll allow your mind true speech once you get settled and dispose of this doubt you cling to. Until then, substitutions will be necessary."

...

Three years ago, third week of training.

Chance sits on the couch, bored as she flips thru the channels on the tv. Crane walks into the room with a look of annoyance on his face.

"I don't believe I gave you permission to rest."

Chance shrugs indifferently.

"I read the books already. What does it matter anyway?"

"Television is earned. You haven't gotten far enough in your studies to slack off with mindless entertainment."

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Sit quietly? I don't think so."

Crane approaches the back of the couch and glares at the back of Chances head.

"Is that lip?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Child, you will show me respect."

Chance let's out a small chuckle.

"I'm not disrespecting you Crane. Besides, I told you up front..."

Crane yanks Chances head back by her hair, earning a surprised yelp of pain. Crane leans in close to her face and Chance gets slightly wide eyed.

"You have shown me nothing but blatant disrespect this past week. I have made it VERY clear how you are to address me. Purposely excluding my well earned title would earn most a slow and torturous death. You have become too comfortable Michelle. I assumed that your defiant nature would diminish after your first week here but it appears that I'll have to break it myself."

Chance gulps as Crane closely examines her face and adds with a smirk.

"Shouldn't be too difficult."

He releases his grip and Chance rubs the back of her head in annoyance.

"Geez, I'm sorry DOCTOR Crane." Chance says with a slight snarl to her voice.

Crane narrows his eyes at her. "Stand."

Chance looks back at him with a raised eyebrow. "Wh..."

"Do as you're told before I force you."

Chance gulps and quickly gets to her feet. Crane strides over to her and picks up the remote then turns off the tv.

"Go to the lab."

"Fine."

Chance hesitantly walks to the basement and goes inside, Crane at her heels. He walks over and kicks a small stool over to Chance.

"Stand on it."

Chance shrugs indifferently before stepping on top of the stool and crossing her arms. Crane smiles sinisterly as he slowly circles Chance.

"You are to stand in that exact spot until I instruct you otherwise. If you dare to step foot off that stool, I'll use...other more drastic methods. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, I'll be working, to ensure you don't try to evade your punishment. So I expect silence from you. One complaint and I will sew your mouth shut. Understood?"

Chance pales slightly and gulps. "Yes. I understand."

"Good. Now silence."

With that Crane walks in front of Chance over to his desk littered with papers and sits down. After a few minutes, Chance starts humming absentmindedly.

"Silence includes any noise aimed to annoy me."

Chance stops and shifts to her other foot.

Crane stops and rubs his eyes, finished. He looks over at the clock on the wall and realizes that nearly three hours have passed. He pushes himself up from his seat and walks over to Chance. Chance presses her lips together as she clenches her teeth in agony. Still standing by adrenaline alone.

"You may stop."

Chance let's out a loud gasp as she let's her legs finally give out. She falls to her side and Crane catches her.

"Did you learn from this experience?"

"Yes..." Chance says in a pained moan.

"Do not forget your place here Michelle. No matter how stubborn or defiant you think you are, I will always be in control. You came willingly knowing this. You should be worshiping my feet at this oportunity I have so generously given you. Aren't you grateful?"

"Yes...sir."

Crane smiles smugly. "Good. I suggest you learn your manners quickly before I force you to. Understood?"

"Yes sir...I'm so sorry."

"Will this happen again? I won't be so lenient next time."

"It won't..."

"It better not. I'm not asking you to change who you are, just know that you answer to me and I demand respect."

"I understand..."

"Very good. Let's get you to bed. You'll need to rest."

"Thank you."

...

Chance can only watch in disturbance as she follows closely beside Jervis while his arm is wraped around her waist. Her head leans against his shoulder of it's own accord and Chance mentally shudders.

"Are you upset, Alice?"

Chance wants to scream when her body answers for her.

"Of corse not. How could I be when I'm with such wonderful company such as yourself?"

"Then smile my dear."

Her mouth smiles warmly and Chance is horrified.

This is not happening. Why did I agree to this...wait. The air smelled like...no. No no no no no! Crap! You work with Dr Crane...how the hell didn't you notice...!

"We're here. Make yourself comfortable Alice, this attroacius place is only a temporary arrangement."

Chance watches as she nods and walks over to a small cushioned chair before sitting down.

Well...at least I'm still in Arkham. The basement...but Dr Crane works only five rooms down. He's bound to find me.

**A/N: Hey everybody! I have another VIQ for you. Here it is: If you could use any of the weapons from any of the rouges gallery (Like Harleys hammer, riddlers cane, etc.) what would you use? You never know, I might use the results in the one of the next few chapters...(might=will). Fell free to be creative and have fun with it! Invisible scones for everyone who does!**


	42. a mad confrontation

Chances body sits patiently with a soft smile in a blue dress at a table set for a tea party while her mind is beyond frustrated. She has pieced together from various conversations over the past week that sometime in the next two days Jervis will leave with Chance to his hideout. She figures that until then, she's safe.

Well, other than being forced to choke down orange tea. The one instance where Chance couldn't taste as well. Behind her, Chance hears the door opens and she waits anxiously to see who it is as her body sits perfectly still. Harriet walks over to stand directly in front of Chance with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Well, looks like paybacks a bitch, huh? I can only imagine what your personal hell feels like. No control. Defenseless. Weak. Prone to any attack. So tell me, how did you enjoy your...wardrobe change? I'm sure you loved it, you little slut. Don't worry, boss told me that we're leaving at ten tomorrow night. So it won't be too long before you get home. Oh, and your little...interests were asking about you. That's why we have to leave so soon. I mean, he can't even show his face, well unless he suddenly wants Riddles to beat him senseless. Or Scary...got nothin to say?"

If Chance could talk, she would growl at Harriet.

"Don't worry though, Mr Hatter will be in shortly for tea."

Later that night, Chance is awoken by the sensation of being dragged across the cold floor.

"You're heavier than you look."

I'm 108, it's not my fault you don't have any muscles.

She comes to a stop when Harriet let's go of her to pull open the door to the confisgation room. Propping the door open with the heel from her left foot, she resumes dragging Chance until she's well inside the room. Harriet drops Chance with a thud and absently rubs her back as she straightens.

"Son of a...I bet you're wondering why I brought you here."

Harriet casually strolls thru the different rows of shelves of confiscated items.

"Well, the way I see it, I'm not going to get another oportunity to do this. You've been nothing but a pain in my ass since I first met you. So, I'm gonna kick yours before you get your real cumupets."

Harriet pauses in the Q section to pick up a large mallet and smirks.

"In fact...I think I know just how to do it so I don't get caught. You see, I can't get caught, because if the boss sees any damage..."

Harriet sets the mallet back down and quickly strides over to the C section.

"...Like say bruises or broken bones, he'll be pissed. I remember one time Dumb and Dumber used his own tech against him and... Well, they were in the infirmary for three months. Had them try and claw each others throats out. True story. So if I do this, I can't leave any physical evidence..."

Harriet skims the different boxes until she reaches the one she's looking for and pulls it off the shelf. She walks back over to Chance and opens the box in front of her.

"So I think a more...personal approach is needed."

Harriet pulls out a gas canister and smirks. She tosses it to the ground and quickly covers her nose and mouth with her hand before before grabbing a random black blouse from one of the shelves and wrapping it around her face. After a few minutes Harriet gets frustrated by Chances lack of movement.

"Crap, the chip won't let me see you freak out...well, only for a minute couldn't hurt."

Harriet arches down and pulls the chip off of Chances neck. Before she can react, Chance tackles Harriet. Harriet pushes her aside and dashes down one of the rows of confiscated items. Chance runs down another row and looks around, quickly skimming the boxes.

"You know, I've been immune to the toxin for...about seven years now."

Harriets voice seems to echo thru the large room. "Well how was I supposed to know that?! Whatever, I'll get you in a second anyway."

Chance rolls her eyes and smirks when she comes to one of the boxes in the N section.

"Don't count your chickens."

Chance opens the large box and pulls out the question mark cane. A few rows down, Harriet picks the mallet back up.

"I'll bring you back. One way or another."

Harriet dashes down the N section ready to ambush Chance, only to find her gone. Chance slips out from between sections to hit Harriet in the back from behind. Harriet cries out and falls to her knees for a moment before scrambling back up and swinging the mallet at Chances head. Chance ducks in time but is caught off guard by Harriet kicking her hard in the stomach.

The impact causes Chance to drop the cane but she quickly grabs Harriet by the hair and slams her head into the metal of a shelf, stunning Harriet enough to drop the mallet. Chance looks around for the cane but gives up when Harriet starts to stand up. Chance dashes down another row and frantically searches the boxes.

Chance pulls out one of the boxes in the F section while Harriet does the same over in the L section. Chance wanders thru the isles until Harriet runs at Chance and swings her newly aquired firesaber at her head. Chance barely moves out of the way in time and gets singed on her arm. Chance aims the gun and fires, freezing the handle of Harriets weapon.

"Missed."

Chance smirks. "Did I?"

Harriet looks down at the handle as it turns to ice before short circuiting the firesaber. Harriet drops the handle and absently rubs her hand before ramming into Chance. Chance hits one of the shelves hard and drops the freeze gun. Harriet digs thru one of the nearby boxes in the Z section and pulls out a large knife. Chance runs away while Harriet is distracted and runs down the John Doe section.

She fumbles thru the different boxes until she finds one who's contents she recognizes. Chance gulps as she carefully searches thru the contents until she pulls out something she is fairly sure won't blow up in her face. She carefully grasps the razor cards as not to accidentally cut herself. Chance stealthily walks between the isles until she finds Harriet.

When Harriet isn't looking, Chance quickly tosses the cards at her head. After the first one slices off a lock of Harriets hair, she ducks, barely missing the others. Harriet runs at Chance and knocks her to the ground. Chance crawls backwards until she's against one of the shelves. Chance feels metal under the shelf and pulls out the forgotten cane. Before Harriet notices, Chance brings it down on her head with all her strength, knocking Harriet unconscious.

Chance stands up, panting slightly and walks thru the isles to collect three boxes. She pauses near the entrance to pick up the black blouse from earlier. She rips it open and pulls the seeing kit in her box.

...

Chance walks down the third level and reaches Nigmas cell first. She juggles the two remaining boxes in one hand to unlock the door with the key card in her free hand. Chance hands him one of the boxes as he walks out of the cells.

"May I ask what occurred between you and your 'favorite' book?"

"Nothing bad. Oh and...I sort of knocked out Harriet with your cane...sorry."

Nigma pulls his cane out and carefully inspects it.

"No damage done. It's alright as long as you managed to get away from his greedy hands..."

Chance raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean by greedy..."

"Don't concern yourself. I thank you for returning my possessions. Now, I suppose you are going to see the good doctor."

"Yeah. I'll see you later Eddie."

"And I you, Michelle."

Nigma strolls down to the stairs while Chance walks in the opposite direction to Cranes cell. She unlocks the door and hands him the box of his possessions. Crane pulls open the lid and puts on his mask. He looks Chance over.

"You made alterations."

Chance looks at her newly stitched together lace elbow length gloves and leggings.

"Just some additions. Do you like them?"

"They suit you. Let's go before the alarms sound."

Chance follows Crane to the staircase on the other end of the hall.


	43. Home

Chance smiles contently as she admires the painting before her. The silence of the near empty art museum blissful. Just an hour prior Crane had gotten a visit from a 'groupie' named Sarah. He had told Chance to go out for a couple of hours.

"Lovely, isn't it?"

Chance looks over her shoulder to find Nigma standing behind her.

"Yes. So, judging by the fact that you're here, what piece should I enjoy before you take it?"

"Which is your favorite?"

Chance looks over a few feet away at another painting.

"I guess it's the Winter Breeze. It's so simple yet intercrate."

"And not any shade of blue."

"I don't just like one color."

"How do you feel about green?"

"It's nice. But I don't like it as much as you."

Nigma follows Chance as she walks over to the painting.

"Why are you here at this hour? Didn't Crane have enough ways to keep you busy?"

"It's not that. One of his groupies showed up so he gave me the night to myself."

"He sleeps with other women?" Nigma asks with slight anger in his tone.

"Yeah. I don't mind. They're just a means to an end."

Nigma moves closer and gently hooks his finger under the metal chain of her necklace.

"I'm surprised the good doctor let you keep my present."

"He doesn't mind. I mean why should he?"

Nigma freezes for a moment before walking away.

"Goodnight Michelle."

...

Chance finishes taking the heart rate from the latest test subject who is strapped to a table, unconscious. She doesn't react to the squeak of the door opening and Crane walking up behind her. The lights are off, leaving them in pitch blackness.

"What is the analysis?"

"Subject is believed to be in her mid thirties, five foot seven, one thirty pounds. Results might take longer and possibly a higher dosage. Heart rate one ten."

"Very good. Is everything ready?"

"Everything from a leaf to a needle. She should be waking up soon."

With those words, the woman stirs from her sleep and groggily wakes.

"Hello? Anybody there?"

Chance remains silent as she was instructed prior.

"Why can't I move?! Please someone help me! What is happening?!"

Crane holds his hand out in front of Chance and she hands him a dead leaf from the tray. He takes it and quietly steps over so that he's standing across from Chance on the other side of the table.

He lightly trails the leaf across her exposed stomach and the woman let's out a piercing scream. Crane smiles to himself and watches the woman flinch away from Cranes direction.

"Please..." The woman chokes out between sobs. Crane holds his hand out again and Chance hands him a wet sponge. He wipes it across the womans forehead and she starts whimpering.

After a few minutes, Chance hands over the final item on the tray, a filled syringe. Crane takes it and once he finds a vein on her arm, injects her. Chance starts counting silently until the woman let's out a shriek.

"No! Get away from...what the...was that...oh no!"

Crane holds out his hand and Chance hands him the leaf once more. He trails it across her stomach again and the woman starts to cry.

He holds out his hand again and Chance hands him the sponge once more. As he wipes it across her forehead, the woman begins to scream. She continues until there's a slight hitch in her voice as she let's out a pained moan.

The woman grows silent and after a minute, Chance checks the woman's pulse.

"Death after four minutes because of extreme stress."

Crane steps away from the table and turns on the light on the wall. Chance winces at the sudden brightness as he checks his watch.

"Experiment sucessful, results are drastically more efficient with physical involvement. Perhaps a less concentrated dosage would work as efficiently as hers was. With a few more tests, we may save precious materials and use less toxin. I'll call Torchy in an hour to dispose of the subject."

"What do we do in the meantime?"

Crane walks over to Chance and wraps his arms around her from behind, pulling her against him.

"After we have put everything in it's place, we continue this conversation elsewhere."

"What will we talk about?"

Crane leans down by her ear.

"Good things to those who wait."

...

Chance looks up from the various chemicals laid out on the metal table and glances at Crane working on the other side of the lab.

"Dr Crane?"

"Yes Michelle?"

"I've been thinking and I have a question, that doesn't have to do with this."

"...Go on." He looks up and meets her eyes. Chance gulps nervously.

"Well..."

"What have I told you about being frightened of me?"

"Don't be unless I've broken my oath of loyalty."

"So you have no reason to be frightened of asking a question. If it angers me, I'll react accordingly."

Chance takes a deep breath and leans against the table by her left hand.

"When you first started...fighting back, you only picked bullies and tormentors. Right?"

Crane narrows his gaze at Chance and takes a step closer to her.

"Yes."

"Then why did you stop being so... selective?"

Crane takes off his glasses and smiles menacingly as his gaze shifts to look at his glasses in his hand.

"It's rather difficult to be picky when I'm a wanted man."

"But what about when you were a professor?"

"I was careful on which students I selected for my experiments."

Chance pales slightly.

"The patients at Arkham?"

"They were hardly innocent."

"Me?" Chance asks, voice cracking slightly.

Cranes smile fades and he looks back over at Chance.

"I'm sure you already know."

Chance takes a step forward and anxiously rubs her arm.

"Was I the...first?"

"Innocent? I suppose. But if one isn't a victim, aren't they a tormentor on some level?"

"I guess."

"You...guess?"

Chance looks down. "I'm sorry. You're right. I'm just having trouble understanding.

"If they do nothing to protect the victims, are they any better than those inflicting torment?"

"I...no."

Crane slowly walks over to Chance and stops in front of her.

"Percisely. I would never hurt someone truely innocent."

"What about me?"

Crane rests his hand on Chances shoulder.

"But you survived. Besides, you're immunity more than makes up for it. Don't you agree?"

Chance smiles weakly.

"Yes. Yes it does. I'm sorry for questioning you."

"It's alright. You shouldn't hesitate asking me any question. You aren't going to be punished for your curiousity."

"Okay."

"But when I feed your curiousity, I don't want you to question me. Don't let it happen again."

Chance looks back up at Crane.

"I won't."

"Good girl. Why don't you go to your room and let this knowledge sink in."

"Are you...yes sir."

Crane walks back over to his station and Chance walks out of the lab.


	44. Love and riddles

"...no...no more..."

Chance yawns as she is awakened by muttering beside her. She turns over to find Crane thrashing in his sleep with sweat beading on his forehead. Chance props herself up with one arm as she looks down at Crane.

"Dr Crane, wake up."

He ignores her as he let's out a whimper.

"Dr Crane!"

Crane jerks awake and sits up in bed next to Chance panting. He anxiously runs a hand thru his hair and Chance rests a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

He nods as his breathing starts to slow back down. Chance gets out of bed and quickly dashes to the kitchen. Moments later she returns with a glass of ice water. She gets back into bed, careful not to spill the water and hands him the glass. Crane takes a sip before setting the glass on the bedside table. He takes a shaky breath and runs his hand thru his raven hair.

"Thank you."

Chance wraps her arm around him. "No problem...The crows?"

Crane takes a deep breath before answering.

"Yes."

Chance rubs his arm soothingly. "Nightmare or memory?"

"Memory."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I'd rather not." He hisses before pausing for a moment. His expression softens as he examines Chances face and adds. "What were you dreaming about?"

Chance smiles softly. "I was drifting in a nice peaceful lake. Just drifting along. Then I was on a beach. I picked up some shells. Then I went for a walk..."

Crane leans his head on Chances shoulder.

"Sounds...peaceful..."

He yawns and pulls Chance closer to him before laying back down. Crane holds her in place by his grip on her waist with her back to his chest. He plants a soft kiss on her neck and she smiles to herself.

"Goodnight Michelle..."

"Pleasent dreams, Dr Crane."

...

"Okay...a dead octopus?"

"Correct!" Nigma beams a smile at Chance from across the table before moving his chess piece.

"I always am." Chance glances down for a moment before moving one of hers.

"Not as much as yours truely. I recall a few you failed at." He captures one of her pieces.

"But that still ranks me higher than... Oh I don't know... 99% of the city?" Chance moves another piece.

"You seem to be more corrective than when we first met." He moves yet another piece.

"You're one to talk. Where do you think I get it from?"

"I've been meaning to ask you a riddle that I don't have the answer to."

Chance puts a hand to her chest in a mock shocked gesture.

"I thought I'd never see the day. It must be a big one if you don't know it."

"It's a very serious one as well."

Chance relaxes and crosses her arms on the table. "What is it?"

Nigma gently pulls one of her arms across the table, next to the chess board and rests his hand over hers. She looks at him slightly confused and concerned.

"Michelle, we've known each other for nearly three years now. As I'm sure you remember, when we first met, I was intrigued by you."

"Yes."

"Those feelings turned romantic rather quickly..."

Chance gets wide eyed in realization. "Oh Eddie! I thought I made it clear that I only wanted to be friends..."

"Let me finish before you so rudely interrupt again." Nigma glares at her for a moment before regaining his composure.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Well, as much as you've made your intentions clear, I cannot deny how I've felt about you and the longer I keep it to myself, the more I desire to solve the riddle that is Michelle. With every passing day I want to claim you more than the last. No woman has fascinated me such as yourself. The riddle is, will you go to dinner with me...as on a date?"

Chance bites her lip anxiously.

Oh no. Let him down gently.

"Well Eddie...oh I'm not good at this. You are the smartest man I know not to mention you are the closest friend I have. I'm so sorry but...I don't have feelings for you. I love you Eddie just not like that. I'm so sorry if I lead you on, the last thing I wanted was to have a twilight situation. I hope we can still be friends though and move past this." Chance looks down into her lap to avoid his shocked expression.

His grip on her hand tightens painfully earning a small yelp from Chance.

"After all these years..." He practically growls.

"Please let go." Chance looks back up and tries to pull her hand away to no prevail.

"You...you ASKED for riddles! You accepted my gifts! You wanted to spend time together! I took you out when he was tempted to hurt you! And you have the audacity to REJECT me?! How dare you?!"

"I'm sorry! I can't help how I feel!"

"And why exactly do you not see our potential together?! You could be my Queen of Conundrums!"

"I'm very appreciative, don't get me wrong. But I simply don't have feelings for you."

Nigma stands up suddenly and storms over to Chance. She starts to get up only to have him push her back into the seat.

"I don't believe you...I must appologize for this."

Before Chance can respond, Nigma pulls out a syringe and injects it's contents into her neck. The drugs effects hit her instantly and she feels herself fading into unconsciousness.


	45. Confessions and obsessions

Chance wakes to a dimly lit room with Nigma casually leaning on his cane a few feet away from her. She tries to move only to discover that she is tied to a chair. With a sigh of defeat, she faces Nigma.

"What do you want?"

He has an mischievous smile that makes Chance want to curl into a corner and hide. In his free hand, he holds a remote.

"I have a few questions that I want the answer to. You will answer them honestly for if you lie, I'll activate that trap door you are sitting on top of. Then...it's a long fall. Understood?"

Chance nods and he holds up the remote as a reminder before continuing.

"Riddle me this, do you have any feelings for Jeckyl or Hyde?"

Chance gulps and he raises an eybrow, with a sigh of defeat, she answers.

"Other than the whole apprentice thing, I'm sleeping with him."

Nigma scowls slightly. "That isn't an answer, what else?!"

Chance looks down, ashamed as she answers.

"Dr Crane has cared for so many people... So many people who hurt him so badly... It's what made him who he is today. He's grown up far worse than myself, but I can't help but see the similarities. Even though he would never admit it, he needs someone to care for him. Right now he cares about me, and I care about him, more than anyone else in my life. My mother cared until I became a nuisance and Dr Crane helped me see that. My friends hurt me in my times of need and he helped me kill my demons. My doctors lied and didn't listen to me, he listened, he listened to everything. The people who hurt me made me scared, and he made me fearless. So he may not admit anything, but the way he treats me...he treats no other woman. He's told me I'm the closest to his equal, and I am honored. Everything he's done to me, he's done for my benefit. The effort he's put into me... He's put up with every mistake and flaw, I sometimes believe that I am his last chance for happiness. Those moments when he let's go...he shows me how much he loves me. It took me some time to see it, but it's there. So every night when I lay in bed, I fall asleep knowing that he's the only person who loves me and...I love him."

Nigma stares at her in shock. Chance feels tears rolling down her cheeks in realization of what she had just admitted to not only Nigma, but herself.

"Are you happy now?!"

Nigma regains his composure and walks to the door across the room.

"I'll be back in a few hours." He leaves the room before Chance can respond.

...

"Hungry?"

Chance groans as she wakes in the same chair she fell asleep in. She scowls at Nigma, smiling and holding a plate of food.

"What time is it?"

"Eight twenty. I know how you're used to waking rather early so I didn't want to disrupt your sleeping pattern. Would you like some breakfast? I had Query make your favorite, one spinach and mushroom omlette with bacon on the side and a fresh cup of coffee with plenty of cream."

Chance raises her head tiredly and looks up at him suspiciously.

"Why are you being so nice? I assumed you'd still be pissed."

"I thought about what you said last night and I've come to the conclusion that I'll never win you over by intimidating you like some mindless brute. I'm determined to show you that I'm the much better, and more brilliant, choice."

"But Eddie, you know that I love Dr Crane."

"Be that as it may, I know that if you see me in a different light, you will think differently."

"I'm not with him for some desert sense of belonging, we need each other."

Nigma sets the plate down on a nearby table and pulls a collar out from his pocket.

"I'm much better for you than he'll ever be. Anything that he does for you, I can do much better."

He walks over to Chance and reaches for her neck but she recoils away.

"I don't wish to harm you but if you resist then I will not hesitate."

Chance relaxes and Nigma gently grips her neck as he locks the collar in place with a small beep. She gulps as he releases her and takes a step back.

"That collar will detonate..."

"If I try to run away...is everyone ripping off saw?"

"I knew you'd appreciate the reference. Now, after breakfast we can have a Dr Jekyll marathon since I know he's your favorite episodes, then after lunch we could finish our game from yesterday and play until dinner. That is, unless you'd like to do something else?"

"No that sounds fine. Is this collar waterproof?"

"How else would I expect you to bathe yourself?" He smirks before reaching over and untying the ropes.

Once done, Nigma helps Chance up and guides her over to the table before pulling out a chair for her. She sits down and he takes the seat beside her before handing her a fork. After studying his expression for a moment, she takes a bite of her food.

...

Chance glares at the clock as she finishes dinner that evening. With a sigh of defeat, looks over at Nigma.

"I don't suppose you have anything for me to wear?"

"The girls filled your closet in advance, you didn't think I'd make you wear the same thing every day, did you? Besides, blue doesn't suit you as well as..."

"Let me guess, green?" Chance replies in anoyance.

"Correct as usual."

Chance relaxes slightly by looking down at her plate. "Eddie, if you really liked me, you'd let me go."

"Don't play me for a fool. You're too intelligent for petty attempts at escape. Besides, have I done anything to make your stay unpleasant?"

Chance glares at him as she points to her collar.

"That is just a necessary security measure. But since this morning I have done nothing to harm you...in fact I've been on my best behavior, you could show a hint of gratitude twords my generosity."

Chance leans back in her seat and her body relaxes. "Thanks I guess. But you aren't going to win me over if I'm trapped here."

"And are you allowed to leave as you please with Jeckyl or Hyde?"

"No...but if I ask he usually let's me."

"I have no intentions of harming you Michelle. During the duration of your time with me, I intend on making your life as pleasant as possible."

Nigma stands up and gathers the plates. Chance gets up as well and nervously runs a hand thru her hair.

"Um Eddie, the bathroom in my room doesn't have a shower...how do I get to one that does?"

"You go down the hall to your room, in the closet there is a door, thru that door is staircase, up the stairs there are five doors, take the fourth and you'll find yourself in a small corridor, go thru the door at the end and you'll find yourself in your restroom, open the mirror and enter the code 2284, a small door will open and once you crawl thru, you'll be in the main restroom."

Chance smirks and raises an eybrow. "Can't I just go into my bathroom and do the code?"

Nigma sighs. "If you must."

Chance smirks as she walks out of the kitchen and to her room. She goes inside and thru the door to the joining bathroom before pausing.

What closet?

She walks back into her room and looks around for another door but doesn't see one. Then she notices a slight line sticking out against the wall. She walks over and runs her hand along it then pushes the wall by it, the wall slides open revealing a closet containing a dresser. Chance opens it and sure enough finds it full of various green clothing items.

Shaking her head with a small smile, she gathers some clothes and heads back into the bathroom. She opens the mirror and sure enough finds a small keypad. She enters the code and with a beep it opens revealing another bathroom. Chance tosses the clothes thru the hole and crawls in after.

Once inside, she looks around and notices a door, locked with a keypad in place of a knob.

And that would be the mysterious room of gothams most arrogant super criminal.

She sets her things on the sink counter and walks over to the shower, checking carefully for anything abnormal, before getting undressed and turning on the water.

...

Once dressed, Chance crawls back thru the hole with her dirty clothes and hears the little door close behind her. Shrugging to herself, she walks back into her room and goes to the neatly made bed. After noting the painting on the wall above the bed, she pulls down the bright green with purple question mark sheets before getting into bed.

With a yawn, she reaches for the switch on the bedside lamp but is unable to find it. Suddenly a familiar voice comes out of nowhere.

"Pleasent dreams Michelle. Don't fret, I'll get that for you."

The light clicks off and Chance settles into bed with slight unease. "Night Eddie. Don't let the batman bite."

"Not even our dear dark knight could find my humble abode. You are one of the select few to peer inside."

Chance rolls her eyes in the darkness. "I'm so special, that's why you always blindfold me when you bring me here or take me home."

"Certain precautions had to be taken. You belonged to another after all."

Chance raises an eyebrow. "I still do."

"Oh you'll carry my mark soon enough. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Huh...tomorrow's Friday so...French toast."

"I'll see you in the morning. Get plenty of rest."

With a quiet click, the unseen speaker turns off and Michelle sinks lower into the bed before shutting her eyes.

After an hour she sits up frustrated.

"Eddie!"

"Yes?"

"I can't sleep without my stuffed dog."

"Ah yes. I thought you cured your insomnia."

"Well...mostly."

Doggie drops from the ceiling into Chances lap. She picks it up cautiously and hugs it against her chest before laying back down and shutting her eyes with a smile.

"Thank you Eddie."

"Anytime."


	46. Ballrooms and masterpieces

The next morning Chance wakes up and looks around the room in momentary confussion before the previous days events return to her memory. She stretches as she gets out of bed and walks over to her closet. She pushes on the door and it slides open.

After looking thru each drawer, Chance settles on a green fitted tee shirt with purple shorts. She gathers her things and walks into the bathroom. Humming quietly to herself, she pulls off her green nightgown and turns to the counter for her clothes when she catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror...and screams.

What...the...Hell?!

Chance frantically runs her hands along her bare stomach in disbelief as dark green question marks cover her torso. She turns on the sink and wets her hand before rubbing against one of the marks in a panic. It doesn't come off and she hesitantly turns around to see her back in the mirror. More question marks cover her back.

Seeing red...or rather green, Chance pulls on her clothes as quickly as possible before storming into the living room where Nigma sits on the couch with a smug smile.

"Sleep well?"

Chance backhands him with enough force to whip his head and he turns back to her still smiling.

"Edward Nigma! You'd better give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass into Bludhaven!"

"Because if you did, my mark will be permanent. Only I can get them off."

Chance presses her lips together in frustration before plopping on the couch and crossing her arms.

"You said that you wouldn't do anything unpleasant."

"I didn't. I'm enjoying every moment of this."

Chance relaxes slightly. "Just get this stuff off."

"Why would I do that? I look forward to seeing that masterpiece up close."

Chance glares at Nigma. "You are truely insane if you believe I'm going to sleep with you."

"It's inevitable. That's why you and Johnatan did."

"Wow...I knew you two were in a pissing contest but wow."

"It's to be expected that since you lived with Johnatan for an extended amount of time, you were bound to sleep together."

"Just because you live with someone for a while doesn't mean you're going to end up sleeping together...I mean Query and Echo have stayed with you for over a year and have you slept with either of them?"

"Yes actually."

Chance raises an eyebrow in surprise. "Which one?"

"Both...at the same time...three months ago."

"I really shouldn't have asked."

"But you did. Now, the paint disintegrated from your other clothes overnight so my signature won't get altered. It will remain as it is until you see that I am much more preferable to Jeckyl or Hyde. But until then, I'll just have to keep a mental picture of how my masterpiece looks."

...

Later that evening, Chance looks at her shower with hope. She gets undressed and turns on the water. Once inside, she smiles at the hot water and focuses on the mission at hand. Rubbing the washcloth against one all too convienent mark just over her belly button, painted over her scar.

After ten minutes of harsh scrubbing, Chance takes a step back and rests against the wall to catch her breath. She looks down and frowns before angrily tossing the washcloth to the shower floor.

...

Once dressed, Chance walks back into her room, over to the bed. She scoops up Doggie before climbing in under the sheets.

"Goodnight Edward." Chance calls out in annoyance.

The light clicks off before he answers. "I see that you're still angry, don't worry you'll grow to love being mine."

"I gave myself to Dr Crane. You can't take what isn't obtainable."

"Well let's see, I've claimed you, left my mark on you, we are living together...so how are you not mine?" He asks in a sarcastic tone.

"You know I'm not an object. The only way someone can 'own' me is if I let them."

"Tomorrow evening I'd like to take you out. There's a ball that I'll be attending so that I may acquire the mayors son for a little test."

Chance smiles slightly. "So how'd Sharpy get you mad this time?"

"He has the audacity to call my riddles childplay in a lunatics mind! On the news no less...let's see how you do without our dear dark knight to cower behind."

Chance sinks into the bed and pulls Doggie to her chest. "A ball sounds nice, I've never been to one before."

"Tomorrow I'll have the girls help you get ready."

...

Query frowns at the wad of Chances hair she's holding while Echo studies Chances face.

"It's just my hair."

"Michelle, if you ever say it's just hair again I'll be forced to confisgate your girl card."

"Besides, Eddie gave us specific instructions. You don't need much over here...a little eye shadow and done."

"The problem is this blue. It clashes. We'll have dye it back."

Chance shrugs her shoulders. "Do whatever you need to."

Query smiles before walking out of the room. Echo tsks at the collar around Chances neck.

"That'll attract attention. I'll ask Eddie about taking that off for the night."

...

Chance admires her reflection in the bathroom mirror as she stands in a moss green heart cut strapless satin gown that laces up the back, gently hugging her curves. Her hair is twisted on one shoulder now her original dark brown with a green ribbon wrapped around it. She pulls on a pair of purple opera gloves and takes a deep breath before walking back into her room.

Nigma walks in, adjusting his black suit and turns to see Chance, a look of shock spreads across his face. He composes himself as he looks her over.

"Girls...you are artists."

Both Query and Echo say thank you and Nigma holds out his arm for Chance to loop hers in. She walks over and accepts before they walk out of her room.

"Just remember, if you try to run, I'll find you."


	47. Dance with a silver tounged devil

Once at the party, Nigma wastes no time in holding his hand out to take hers. She obliges and he gently kisses her hand.

"You are extravagant. Care to dance?"

"I suppose..."

He pulls her against him in one swift movement and wraps his arms around her waist. He smirks at her surprised expression and she rests her hands on his shoulders. Taking the lead, he moves slowly to the pacing of the music.

"Personally I perfer you in green."

"Why am I not surprised? You look good in black."

"It was necessary. I don't wish to attract attention. However in hindsight I should have taken Query instead."

"Why is that?"

"You're too much of a distraction."

The music picks up and Nigma leaves one hand on her waist but takes the other in his hand, Chance does the same. They move faster to keep the pace and without warning spins her out and pulls her back. They return to their previous movements for a few moments until he dips her to his left and slowly moves her body to the right before pulling her back up.

"I thought you were going to 'test' the mayors son."

"I am."

"Then shouldn't you be looking for him?"

"I'm watching him as we speak."

Nigma dips Chance again and holds her like that as he talks.

"By the hor derves. Scanning the crowd for a date. It seems we've caught his attention...well, you have at least."

To confirm Chance spots him watching her like a lion stalking it's prey. Nigma then pulls her back up.

"Was that your plan? Get him to pursue me?"

"No. I simply wanted a dance. Although it is to be anticipated that your infinite beauty drew him in. It will make things simpler."

The music ends and Nigma dips her to his left, pulling her left leg up and exposing the slit down her dress. A few people clap including the mayors son who eyes her lustfully.

Nigma helps Chance back to her feet and leans in by her ear.

"Can you get him alone in the lounge room?"

Chance smirks. "Do you really underestimate me that much?"

"Far from it. Even though you've been holding back your true potiential since we met. I just need to ensure you won't break his nose before he gets tested. He tends to use his charms on vulnerable young women."

"Since when am I vulnerable?"

"If you didn't hold back, you wouldn't be. You're much more brilliant than you let on."

"I'm not holding back."

"Of corse you are."

Chance glances at the mayors son and smiles to herself.

"Kiss me."

Nigma looks at her in surprise for a moment before smiling arogantly and pressing his lips against hers. After a moment she pushes him away with an angry expression on her face. He looks at her in momentary slight confussion before catching on and glaring at Chance.

"What the hell?! I barely know you. J...just get away from me!"

Chance storms off with crocodile tears running down her cheeks. Across the room, the mayors son smiles triumphantly and downs the last of his drink before stalking after her.

Chance walks into another room and sits down on a small couch, putting her head in her hands. The mayors son casually strolls into the room, shutting the door behind him and sneakily locking it before sitting down beside Chance.

"Rough night?"

"You don't know the half of it."

"Well I'm certain you can do much better."

"Doubtful."

"Don't sell yourself short sweetheart. A girl like you could go far in a city like this. Especially in that dress. Do you have a job?"

"Yes."

"Then quit. You are my new...personal assistant."

"I don't think so." Chance scoots away from him.

"Why not? The benefits are...I've had quite a few assistants who all get paid very well." He moves over so that he's towering over her.

Chance smiles as she grips his hair and he moves in for a kiss. She rolls out from under him and hops onto his back, shoving his face into the couch. She counts silently until he goes unconscious before flipping him on his back to prevent him from suffocating.

Chance stands up and straightens out her dress before walking back to the door and unlocking it before pulling it open to reveal Nigma standing with a smirk.

"So I'm vulnerable?"

She moves out of the way and he walks over to the mayors son. After checking his pulse, Nigma pushes aside the couch to reveal a hidden cellar in the floor. He opens the door to reveal Query and Echo waiting inside. They climb up an old staircase and pick up the mayors son.

"Ready?"

"I guess."

Chance follows Nigma into the cellar.

"So...what do I get for good behavior? I'm not a fan of captivity. Not even the movie."

He wraps an arm around her waist.

"I can think of a few...unfortunately you wouldn't approve unless you were mine. So consider this night out of the house your reward."

Chance sighs in defeat as they continue to follow Query and Echo.

"So...out of curiousity, what is it about Batman that interests you?"

"Why the sudden change in conversation?"

"A combination of growing boredom, defeat and annoyance."

"I suppose other than matching minds, he is the holder of the greatest riddle of all."

"Who is the batman?"

"Precisely."

"You don't know?"

"And you do?"

A smile spreads across Chances face. Nigma looks over at her and his expression drops slightly.

"When?!"

"Years ago. I'll tell me if you'll let me go."

"Nice try. But if you told it to me, then I would never have the satisfaction of solving it myself."

Chance leans in closer and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Are you sure I can't do anything to convince you?"

"Anything?"

"I really don't enjoy being held against my will."

Nigma smirks and gently tilts her head up to look at him.

"You are as terrible an actress as you are a liar. Unless you are actually willing to fully prove your change in loyalties, before I get rid of the collar of corse."

He looks at Chance expectantly.

"Never mind."

Chance huffs as she wiggles out of his grasp and walks ahead of him slightly.

She mumbles to herself. "And I was gonna let him feel me up. Arrogant ass."

...

That night, Chance smiles to herself as she feels her neck, confirming to herself that the collar has yet to be replaced. She silently eases out of bed and tip toes out of her room. Once in the living room, her eyes set on the front door. She moves faster twords the door but pauses when she hears an all to familiar voice.

"Going somewhere?"

Chance huffs and continues to the door. Once she reaches it, the floor panel beneath her, turns green. Chance freezes.

"Whats that?"

"A mine. I suggest you don't move."

Chance crosses her arms. "You're bluffing. There's no way you'd blow up your own place."

"How can you be certain that the room where I reside isn't secure enough to handle the blast?"

Chance opens her mouth to say something but stops herself.

"Fine. Shut it off."

"Very well." The panel turns dark once more and Chance breathes a sigh of relief.

"Now if you'd kindly return to your room, I'd happily reattach the collar, seeing that I can't trust you."

Chance mutters to herself. "If we were in Rapture, I'd be pissed."

...

Chance watches tv in the living room back at Nigmas home.

"Samuel Sharp was reported missing earlier today. If you have any infor..."

Nigma walks into the room and Chance shuts off the tv.

"Stand. I'm going to show you something."

Chance stands up from the couch and walks over to face Nigma. He holds up a green blindfold and Chance smirks.

"Apparently it's a secret something."

She closes her eyes and he ties it securely around her eyes.

"That's better. Now come with me."

He takes her hand and gently pulls her along a series of unfamiliar twists and turns until he stops.

"You may remove the blindfold now."

Chance pulls it off and looks from Nigma standing in front of her to a wall covered with various computer monitors with a solitary chair in front. She looks around the dark room and notes the bed hidden in the shadows.

"So you work and sleep in the same place." She holds up the blindfold. "Really?"

"This is the most secure room in the building. You're the only one other than myself to see this."

"So you wanted to show me your room. I honestly didn't see that coming."

He shakes his head before walking over to the wall and pointing to one monitor specifically.

"This is what I wanted to show you."

Chance walks over to him as he types something into a keyboard and all the screens turn into the image.

"Last nights performance was so excellent I thought you'd like to see your work from the best seat in the house."

He sits in the chair as Chance watches the scene before her.

"Have a seat, if he has any brain cells he'll be there for a while."

"There's only one..."

He smirks and Chance sighs before walking over and sitting in his lap. The mayors son carefully maneuvers a razor covered maze on the screens.

"Whats at the end of the maze?"

"A door leading to the next portion of his test."

"What happens if he wins?"

"He won't. He already tried to cheat twice. I don't tolerate cheating of any sort."

"Okay. What happens when he fails?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

They watch the screen for a few minutes until Chance turns to look at Nigma.

"Is there any way you would let me go?"

"If you were mine you could go anywhere with me."

"What if...you tested me? To see if I was worthy of freedom."

He looks down at her in intrest. "I would never put your life in danger only to lose."

"Well...you could always stop it if I can't handle it and quit."

"I suppose. Why should I agree to this? What do I get out of you risking your life?"

"Um...if I quit...I'll be..."

"Mine?"

Chance nods and a sinister smile spreads across his face.

"You realize that I won't alter the test just for your benefit."

"I know."

"No tears will be shed if your stubborn nature costs you an eye. Do you still wish to be tested?"

"...Yes."

He pulls her against his chest. "I'll start on the details tonight."

**A/N: Thanks for all your love and support. The end is near so how will it end? But don't worry, we still have a few chapters left so keep reading. **


	48. Horror stories with a side of robbery

Chance eats her breakfast in nervous silence the next day. Beside her Query and Echo were in the middle of a heated debate.

"No, it's worse to be with a vampire. That's borderline necrophelia. Not to mention the age difference."

"You're wrong. Beastiality is much worse. I mean..."

Chance takes another bite of her breakfast as Query and Echo wash their plates and continue their arguement as they leave the kitchen.

As Chance finishes her breakfast, Nigma strolls in. He pours himself a cup of coffee before sitting down next to Chance.

"Why are you so desperate to return to a life of suppression?"

"I'm not holding back. Where did you get that idea anyway?"

"You are. Tell me, have you ever had a fullproof plan only to be shot down by Jeckyl or Hyde?"

Chance tries to ignore him by taking a sip of her coffee only to find Nigma watching her expectantly.

"Fine. Yes. This one time I had a good idea but...it wouldn't have worked."

"It's impossible to predict the future. You can try, but you can't predict every outcome. What was this idea of yours?"

Chance bites her lip as she absently runs her finger around the rim of her cup.

"Well...you know that Paralyzing gas?"

"Naturally."

"Well what if I somehow found a way to plant time release canisters across the city? So that at oh I don't know, let's say noon, they all release the gas into the city. Then everywhere people would collapse for an hour. Completely aware as various incidents would occur. Car accidents, fires, terror as the city is in complete and total mayhem! That kind of power, I'd control the city. Then the aftermath... But it is more about power than fear so Dr Crane shot me down...then I've got this fullproof plan to seize control of the country...but I'll keep that one to myself for now."

Nigma reaches over and takes her hand in his, then gently runs his thumb over her knuckles.

"It's not much but it's definitely a start. How can you not see your true potential? How can you not see that you belong with me? I do not hold back your intelligence. Your brilliance is encouraged with me. Why not join me and receive the respect you deserve?"

"Because I love Dr Crane. You're just my friend Eddie."

"What does he have...that I don't?"

"I can't explain it, it's this sense of finally belonging. Being with someone who I understand who understands me."

He smiles weakly as he looks down at his hand before he glares at it and stands up, releasing Chances hand.

"I'm nearly done with your test. I do hope you won't hurt yourself before you accept your place with me."

...

Query looks thru a stack of movies in frustration as Echo and Chance wait impatiently on the couch. Echo speaks up.

"Just pick one already."

"If you don't want it to suck then shut up."

Chance huffs. "Which ones do you have?"

"Dogtooth, Martyrs, Hostel, Butterfly Effect, Teeth, and Hard Candy."

"We don't want to see incest, we don't want to throw up, we don't want to see nudity for forty minutes, or time travel, so stick with one of the other two. They're perfect for girls night. I'd pick Hard Candy though."

Echo smiles. "See, was that hard?"

Query grabs Hard Candy and puts it on before sitting next to Echo. She turns to Chance. "Is there a movie you haven't seen?"

"Cookoos nest."

"Really? That's a classic."

"And I never get the oportunity to see it."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, but at least I get to write."

Echo smiles at Chance. "Have you ever tried writing scary stories?"

"Of corse."

"Can you tell us one?"

"Certainly."

Chance leans back casually in her seat and crosses her legs as she fold her hands into her lap. There's a dark gleam in her eye as she smirks and begins.

"We begin my story in the small town of Warmville, ironically named due to it's peticularly brutal winters. Now, in Warmville there was this woman...22 years old. Bubbly, fun, easy going girl, had lots of friends and almost no enemies.

"One day this woman...Mary, woke to find that her doors and windows wouldn't open...not even an inch. She tried the phone but the power was out. The heat was still working but that was all. So being the logical woman she was, she dug up her emergency radio.

"Within minutes she knew that a snow storm had blanketed the town. They advised her not to leave their homes and the storm should clear up in a week. After double checking her supplies, she sat down and picked up a book. A few hours later, a noise reached her ears.

"Drip.

"Drip.

"Drip.

"Drip.

"Drip.

"Drip.

"Drip.

"Drip.

"She got annoyed after a few minutes and walked into the kitchen. She turned off the sink and went back to the couch. After a few moments the noise returned.

"Drip.

"Drip.

"Drip.

"Drip.

"Drip.

"Drip.

"Drip.

"Drip.

"Annoyed, she returned to the sink and tightened the handle on the sink before returning to the couch. Sure enough, it wasn't long before the noise returned.

"Drip.

"Drip.

"Drip.

"Drip.

"Drip.

"This pattern went on for days until eventually she had had enough. On the sixth day, she found that no matter what she did, the dripping wouldn't stop. So, she did the only thing to stop the dripping...she destroyed her eardrums with an icepick. Finally she had found the peace she craved.

"The next day an emergency worker arrived at her doorstep. She wrote on a slip of paper that there had been this dripping that was driving her over the edge. He looked at the paper then back to the woman, stunned. He quickly jolted down and handed her the message: 'But Miss, the water has been frozen for a week!'

"She panicked and dragged him over to the sink, he found nothing wrong with it or her bathroom sink. After a thorough search of her home the police reached a dreadful conclusion, there never was any dripping."

Echo shrugs indifferently. "Cool but not that creepy."

Query sneakily leans in by Echos ear and whispers. "Drip. Drip. Drip."

Echo shivers slightly and shoves Query back into her seat.

...

A few days later Chance is woken Query jumping on top of her bed, jolting her awake.

"Up and attem!"

Chance sits up and runs a hand thru her hair in annoyance.

"What the...why are you dressed up?"

Query looks down at her costume and back to Chance with an excited expression on your face.

"Eddie wanted me to wake you up. We're hitting the bank today and you're coming with."

"Why can't I just stay here?"

"Something about not trusting you not to get yourself blown up. Whatever. Anyway you need to hurry and get ready. We leave in seventeen minutes!"

Query tosses a knee length green dress with a large purple question mark on it. Chance huffs and gets out of bed as Query tosses a pair of purple boots on the bed before leaving the room. Chance walks into the bathroom and quickly showers and dresses. By the time she walks out into the living room, she finds Nigma staring at his watch.

"Eighty six seconds left. Let's go."

Nigma pulls a remote out of his pocket and pushes a button, deactivating Chances collar. He then walks out the front door with Query and Echo pulling Chance along to keep up.

...

"Hey, bring it over here!"

Chance dashes over to Echo and hands her the electric device in her hand. Echo smiles as she attaches it over the lock for the large safe. She pushes a button and after a quiet beeping noise, the door opens. Query pulls a large cart over to the safe entrance and begins loading money onto it.

Chance follows suit until it fills and Echo pushes the cart to the hole in the wall by the safe and begins tossing the money into the armored car. They repeat the process until they've taken all the money. Query closes the back to the car and runs after Echo and Chance. She gets in the drivers seat while Chance and Echo sit in the back.

Moments later Nigma dashes to the car and gets in the passengers side.

"Drive."

Query doesn't hesitate in driving away from the bank. Nigma casually leans back in his seat, propping his feet on the dashboard as he pulls out a small stack of hundreds. He smiles triumphantly as he counts the stack.

"Another success. Girls, tonight we celebrate."

Chance leans back and let's out a sigh of relief. Nigma overhears her and glances at her reflection in the rearview mirror.

"Tired?"

"I'm used to following a plan."

"I had a plan."

"And being told what it is."

"No matter. You'll adjust soon enough."

Chance huffs and crosses her arms. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm..."

The car suddenly swerves to the side and Chance bangs her head against the metal side of the car. She rubs her head and holds onto her seat as the car jerks around. Nigma puts his feet back down and looks frantically out the window.

"I am NOT in the mood for a meeting with the dark knight. Get us home."

Query makes a sudden turn jerking everyone to the side. While Chance adjusts herself, Echo pulls a large gun out from under the seat and stands up. She opens a hatch on the roof and stands on the seat so that she's leaning outside the car before opening fire on the batmobile.

After a few minutes the car comes to a halt and is jerked backwards. Query begins panicking and trying to drive forward to no prevail. Suddenly, they come to a stop and the back doors are pulled off of the car. Nigma hops out of the car with Query and Echo exits thru the roof.

Chance scrambles to get out and catches a glimpse of Batman running after the three. She climbs out the back and runs away in the opposite direction.

After what feels like an hour, Chance finds herself roughly five blocks from Cranes hideout.

Almost home.

Chance makes it another block before she is pulled from behind into an alley. She struggles to get away but isn't strong enough to break free.

"My my my, aren't you predictable. You had the audacity to abandon me!"

"I don't even want to be with you! Besides, why the hell would I go with you and get caught?! Did he get Query and Echo?"

"You ungrateful little...you are never to flee from my side unless you are instructed to do so!"

"Don't you even care if I get my ass kicked by batman or not?! You never answered my question."

"No. They escaped in the sewers with the fruits of our victory. I came to take you back home."

"I'm not going with you. Just let me go."

"It appears you are going to be difficult."

Nigma pulls out a syringe and manages to inject Chance in her neck thru her struggling. She quickly goes limp in his arms.

...

Chance wakes in her room, tucked into her bed. She rubs her head in annoyance before kicking off the sheets and walking out of the room. She walks into the living room and hears the distinct sound of scribbling a pen on paper coming from the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, Chance enters the kitchen. She purses her lips before taking a seat at the table across from Nigma.

"Eddie, we need to talk. I'm sorry about today's mess but I mean, what else was I supposed to do? Yeah I tried to go home but I couldn't just wait around to get arrested. So I get that you're mad about me trying to see Dr Crane."

"You're wrong."

Nigma doesn't raise his head from the two crosswords he's doing simotaniously.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not infuriated with you because you went to see the good doctor. No, it's from the fact that you ran off on your own like an idiot instead of coming with me. The girls knew to come with me."

"If I had gone with you, I wounldnt have been able to catch up. I would've been behind batman. Then when you got away, he would take me to arkham."

"You still should have come. You are always supposed to go with me. How else can I ensure you don't get yourself killed?!"

"I'm not yours Eddie. I don't have to be around you, I don't have to do what you tell me. Because I belong to Dr Crane. Not you."

Nigma pauses for a moment before continuing his crosswords.

"You will be soon enough. Might as well accept it now."

Chance huffs and pushes herself out of her seat before storming out of the kitchen.


	49. Let the game begin

The next day after breakfast, Query and Echo walk into the living room and stand before Chance. Query looks at Chance anxiously.

"It's ready."

"We need to take you to it."

Query takes a step forward and hands Chance a small pile of clothes.

"But Eddie wants you to wear this...don't worry, it's nothing bad."

With an indifferent shrug Chance walks into her room and changes into a loose green tee shirt with a pair of fitted workout pants. Satisfied, she walks back out into the living room. Query holds up a syringe with an apologetic look.

"You can't know where we're going."

Chance nods in understanding. Echo stops Query and turns to Chance.

"There's no shame in quitting while you're ahead."

"I know."

Query proceeds to take Chances arm and inject her with the sedative.

...

Chance wakes up on the ground and stands up, looking around. Dozens of large tiles lined the floor before her, randomly flashing as four at a time would receive an electric charge. Across the large room was a door leading to the next portion of her test.

"There are many routes to take to freedom, but the one above all others will leave you hanging."

Chance purses her lips thoughtfully as she looks around. She looks up and notes a large industrial hook near the ground three tiles over. Counting silently she notes they flash once every two seconds. Taking a deep breath, Chance sprints across the tiles moments before they light up and jumps onto the hook a moment before the tile flashes.

She picks up a control box hanging from the side and pushes the button to move forward. The hook moves slowly across the room only to come to a stop by the door. She pulls the door open and walks into the next room.

Chance finds herself in a much smaller room with a door on the other side and five brightly lit green question marks on the floor.

"To unlock the door let's get right to the point. One is the answer, while four will thrive in the dark."

Chance studies them carefully and turns back to the door she came out of to find a light switch. She turns it off and the question marks disappear only to reveal four green lines instead. They intertwine and stretch along the floor, then the wall to come to a stop just short of the door.

Smiling to herself, Chance turns the light back on then walks over to the second question mark to the right. She steps on it and a green line lights up, going from the mark, up the wall, to the door. With a buzz the door swings open and Chance runs across the room thru it.

In the next room Chance finds herself at a narrow hallway with several razors imbedded in the walls. She walks over and carefully examines one before facing the ceiling and calling out.

"Is it cheating if I climb over it?"

"Yes."

"How about if I pull out the blades?"

"Yes."

Chance huffs before examining her clothes. She thinks back and remembers the mayors son in the same maze without a shirt.

Great, I go in and my shirt gets snagged.

In annoyance she pulls off her tee shirt before sucking in her stomach as much as possible and entering the maze sideways. The blades coming just an inch from her body as she slowly makes her way across.

She reaches the end of the hall and finds herself in a small area without the blades. There's another razor hallway on either side of her.

"One way is right, one way is wrong."

Chance smirks and walks over to the hall on the right. Once more, sucking in her stomach before proceeding. At the end of the hallway she finds herself in another blade free area with hallways on both sides. Once more Chance takes the right.

After a few minutes she reaches the end only with minimal nicks along her skin. She walks over to a door and pulls it open but pauses to call out.

"Can I have a new shirt?"

"I said you wouldn't get any special treatment."

"You just want to see me half naked."

"I'd never delude myself to such trickery...I simply wanted to see my masterpiece."

Chance glances down at her question mark covered stomach and huffs.

"Well get a good look now because when I win, you'll never see this much of me again even if you put me in Hostel."

Chance walks into the next room and let's the door close behind her. Looking around, she notes that she is in a padded room. She smirks to herself and walks over to a wall then rips it open. Chance tears off a large piece of material and ties it over her bra, making a tube top of sorts.

A large panel slides open on the other side of the room and slowly begins to close. Chance sprints twords it at full speed, not paying attention to her surroundings. She fails to notice a metal pipe slide from the wall by her feet. That is, until she trips over it landing face first. Her ankle throbs and she winces as she struggles to stand.

"It seems you may need medical attention, such a shame. No matter, admit your defeat and I'll be happy to assist."

Chance glares at the ceiling as she leans against the wall for support.

"That's not cool Eddie. You cheated."

"I don't condone cheating and I don't need to. Have you considered the possibility that you simply weren't intelligent enough to best my conundrums?"

"I was going to win and...does anyone ever win these things?" Chance mentally hits herself in realization.

"Now Michelle, you know that no one is more intelligent than myself."

Chance glances down at her sore ankle.

"I should've known you'd never let me win. Your ego couldn't handle it."

"Thin ice Michelle." He hisses in response.

"You wanna know what Dr Crane has that you don't? He actually cares about me. You just think you do, but in reality you see me as just another riddle. You don't care what happens or who gets hurt in the process as long as you win. But what happens once you have me? Riddle me this Eddie, what's the use of a solved riddle? Nothing."

"Final warning."

"I know you can't lie so tell me Eddie, am I wrong? Because if I am, I'll happily join you."

"It isn't relevant."

"Answer me Eddie."

"No."

"Yes. Unless you're afraid to think about it."

"THATS ENOUGH! Find your own way out. I need to cure your infected mind."

"Wha..."

"What's short and fearsome with fifty two minutes of oxygen and five more portions of the test to go?"

Before Chance can ask, the speaker clicks off and the lights turn off as well, leaving Chance in pitch blackness.


	50. At the end of the day, nobody wins

Using the wall as leverage, Chance stands and walks over to the mostly closed door, limping slightly. She crawls underneath and finds herself in a narrow hallway. Only a dim light illuminates her surroundings. Chance picks up the lantern and smiles.

It will have to do.

She notices the floor is discolored slightly and lowers the lantern for a better look. Chance crouches down and sets the light down so she can remove one of her earings. She carefully let's the bottom touch the floor and instantly hears a faint hissing sound. Once she pulls it back, she notes that the end is corroded.

Chance purses her lips and stands. She examines the width of the hallway and holds up the lantern to see where the discolorated floor ends. Once satisfied, she unties her shoes and socks then ties the laces together before tossing them around her neck without wrapping around.

She holds the handle of the lantern between her teeth before using her hands and feet on either side of the wall to slowly climb up. She winces at the pressure against her tender ankle and silently thanks adrenaline.

Once up as far as she can go Chance slowly moves along the hallway. After what seems like forever, Chance clears the floor and drops down to land on the normal floor. She pulls her shoes and socks on as quickly as possible before continuing.

After a few minutes of walking, she comes to a door with a green question mark painted on it. With a roll of her eyes Chance enters. She holds the lantern up to illuminate the large room with a twenty foot drop below her. The floor is covered with at least a foot deep of razor wire and a door is across the room from where Chance is standing.

There's a solem rope hanging in the middle of the room and Chance carefully examines all her surroundings. She notices a small ledge against the wall that goes all the way around to the door with just enough room. After looping the handle of the lantern thru her arm, Chance carefully starts inching her way to the door with her back pressed firmly against the wall.

After what seems like ages, she finds herself in front of the door.

...

Chance limps her way up the staircase until she reaches a door at the top. She pulls it open and finds herself on a rooftop. She quickly spots Nigma standing over Crane, who's laying unconscious. Nigma raises his cane, ready to strike when Chance shouts.

"Don't!"

Nigma turns back from Crane to Chance. She looks at him pleadingly as he stalks twords her with a murderous glint in his eye.

"Would you care to repeat that?"

"Please don't hurt him. I'm begging you."

"That's what I thought I heard. You see the problem is that you're ill...and he...is the cause for the illness that has crippled your mind. I've tried to be reasonable and cure you myself. You have no feelings for him...it's in your mind. He's gotten to you. I was nothing but kind to you in hopes of curing you once and for all. But now I see I was only treating a symptom. If I really wish to cure you, I'll need to dispose of the source. So be good and wait for me to finish my business then we can go home and celebrate."

He turns back to Cranes unconscious form and Chance follows. When he stops she rests a hand on his shoulder. Nigma pauses and Chance gently runs her hand down his arm.

"I'm not sick Eddie. You are."

Nigma turns around and wraps his arms around her back. "Michelle..."

"Yes Eddie?"

"Perhaps we are both ill."

Before Chance can respond, she is caught off guard by Nigma pressing his lips against hers with dominating force. Chance doesn't return it but his grip around her won't let her pull away. She glances over at Cranes unconscious form realizing that surprisingly she feels nothing. No spark, no repulsion, just nothing. She may as well be kissing her hand in her opinion.

Once he pulls away, before she can speak, she let's out a shocked whimper of agony as a blade protrudes from the end of his cane...thru the back of her chest. He waits a moment before pulling the blade back out and tossing his cane to the ground as he gently lays Chance on the cool concrete. Nigma plants a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"My appologies. But this is for the best. I missed your organs so after a few stitches you should be fine. Try to relax and you'll be home soon enough."

He stands back up and turns back to Crane. Chance eyes the cane laying a few feet from her and reaches for it.

"I've waited years for this."

Chance bites her lip as she fights thru the pain.

"At one point I considered us allies."

Chance grasps the cane and pulls it to her chest.

"But alas you have infected the mind of the most brilliant women in this imbisil ridden city."

Chance takes a deep breath and gives a silent apology.

"She is the most outstanding woman I have ever met..."

She lines up the blade and prepares herself.

"...and that is why I must do this. I have deep feelings for M..." Nigma is broken off by a sharp pain to the back of his left leg followed a wail of pure agony as he falls to the ground beside Chance. She crawls to lean over him as tears stain her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry. But I'm not sick." Chance picks up the cane. She sets the cane against his chest.

Chance starts to move away but Nigma grabs her arm and she stops.

"Don't cry. I never wanted to hurt you. You're the only woman I've been drawn to like this."

"I know."

"Then help me help you. Take care of Crane before he wakes up and we can be together."

"Eddie. You're one of the only friends I have left and yes we have a connection but...I don't love you."

He releases his grip and Chance struggles to stand up.

"You'll regret this."

Chance turns back to face Nigma. "No I won't...Goodbye Eddie."

**A/N: I decided to update today because I just finished writing another chapter. It was going around in my head until I wrote it out and I like how it turned out. So anyway here it is, the big 50. Thank you everyone once again and the story should be coming to a close soon. Invisible doggies for everyone, bye. :)**


	51. Riddle me this

Chance looks across the hospital room at her book longingly. There it rests not fifteen feet away from her bed, yet she is unable to get to it. With a deep breath, she tries to push herself into a sitting position, only to feel a deep ache in her chest that makes her gasp and lay back down. She glances back at her book and sighs in defeat.

Theres a knock at her door and Chance automatically tells them to come in, assuming its Crane. However she is caught off guard by the sight of Edward Nigma casually strolling into her room. He closes the door behind him and sits in the chair by Chances bedside.

"Edward, what the hell?! What are you doing here?!"

"Paying you a visit. I assumed that your current injury hadn't affected your mind."

Chance shoots him a glare. "No, I was just wondering why you are visiting me when you put me in here."

"I believe the good doctor brought you..."

Chance cuts him off. "He didn't stab me in the back...you did. And I told you that I'm not intrested. So just go bother someone else."

"I'm aware. I may have overreacted to your rejection..."

Chance raises an eyebrow that doesn't go unnoticed.

"But I have come to terms with where we stand. You are not at fault."

Chance stops herself from making a snarky reply in favor of giving a genuine. "Thank you Edward."

"How is the recovery process?"

"Annoying. Dr E...Edward, how did you get in here?" Alarm spreading through Chance.

"Don't you know better than to ask?"

"Yeah but, you snuck into a place where the owner wants you dead!"

"And?"

"You seriously thing you can sneak back out? What if you run into Dr Elliot?"

"Then I will handle the situation accordingly."

"Why couldn't you wait til I got home?"

"And miss an oportune moment of you completely vulnerable and weak? I'd be mad to pass on this oportunity. It would be so easy to strike. There are so many ways...and I would be rid of you breaking my concentration on a regular basis."

Chance looks at Nigma darkly. "True. But If you did make a move to strike me when I'm down, I could just as easily call out for help. Then you would have a little more trouble getting out of here when faced with a master strategist. Don't you think? Not to mention you are a memeber of the oh so elite people Hush wants dead club."

Nigma leans closer to the bed and smiles sinisterly. "I could easily find a syringe and inject your IV with an air bubble large enough to cause a heart attack."

"My heart rate moniter would alert them in time to recessitate me."

"I could remove your sensor and place it to reconize my pulse instead. Then I could smother you with your own pillow."

"But what about when you try to leave? You cant take the whole machine with you."

"I could turn the machine off so it would not alert anyone as I beat you to death with my cane."

"Oh, that would be messy, wouldn't it? Better hope you don't leave a trail, or else they'll track you like Hansel and Gretel."

"I could unplug your heart rate monitor and strangle you with the cord."

"How do you know that the nurses won't be alerted when my heart rate disappears from their computers?"

"I could escape through the air vents."

"What? Are you a spy now? I don't think you'd fit. You're not Tom Cruise."

Nigma smirks at Chance and leans back in the chair. "It seems we are at an impasse."

"So it seems." Chance smiles warmly and relaxes against her bed.

Nigma frowns slightly. "You passed. Just...passed."

"Of corse I did."

"I came here with the full intent on ending your life...but you passed. Not won but...passed.

"And what if I couldn't find a way out of your plan?"

"Then naturally, I'd kill you. But like I have said, we are at an impasse."

Chance frowns in indifferance. "Nobody wins and nobody loses. What do we do now?"

"Whatever you wish, I am merely here to visit."

"Alright...so how have Nina and Diedre been?"

"Fine. They had been adjusting to the idea that you would be staying. But other then wishing you well, thats all."

"Can I still hang out with them?"

"I will not stop them if they wish to."

Chance absently plays with her clover necklace before pausing thoughtfully and glancing down at it. "There's a tracker in here, isn't there?"

Nigma smiles smugly. "What would give you that idea?"

"On my twenty first birthday, how did Dr Crane know where I was? As soon as I went missing he would've called you. So how did you know where I was?"

"So, now that you know what you do..."

"I think I'll keep it...even if I give it back, you'll just find another way of tracking me. Might as well know how you're doing it."

"A fair point."

"Still clashes with my outfit though."

"But not your name."

Chance smirks for a moment before her expression turns serious.

"Okay...are you going to come after me again?"

Nigma pauses thoughtfully for a moment. "Perhaps. But I will not dispose of someone with a mind as yours. As long as you have it, you shouldn't worry."

"Thank you."

Nigma glances at the clock across the room. "Well, I'd best be leaving before your lunch arives. But before I go, I brought you something to remember our time together by."

He stands and pulls a small teddy bear out of his suit jacket and tosses it in Chances lap. She smiles as she examines the bear in a green suit.

"Thank you Edward."

"You're very welcome. I shall see you sometime in the near future."

Nigma casually walks over to the door and stops by the table to pick up the book laying on it.

"Still a fan of Poe I see."

He wordlessly walks back over to the bed and hands Chance the book before tipping his hat and leaving the room.

**A/N: The next chapter is the last one. And as far as this chapter goes, I had a good idea and rolled with it. Riddler may never allow anyone to beat him, but a tie is as close as you can get.**


	52. Chance

Chance stares blankly at the blank page on her laptop.

You need to tell him. I mean look at yourself, you can't even write. And that's what you do to relax! If you don't tell him, you'll never be happy.

Chance purses her lips and begins to type.

Pros:

Concentration

Affection

Someone who loves you

Chance lightly drums her nails against the keyboard for a few moments before she continues on the other side.

Cons:

Training wouldn't work very well

If he says no

When he says no

Scarecrow is gonna hate me

What if he gets in my head again

I'm not like Harley

What if he kills me

Chance stops and stares at the screen for a few minutes before closing her laptop and sliding it under her bed. She pulls doggie against her chest before shutting off her bedside lamp and going to sleep.

...

Chance pauses thoughtfully at the doorway and turns back twords Crane, closing the door as she does so. He looks up in slight annoyance.

"Did I not just say..."

"Listen, there's something I really need to get off my chest. Then I'll go."

Crane sighs in defeat before turning away from the desk to face Chance.

"Then by all means proceed."

Just tell him. This whole Eddie mess is all because you're in love. He probably feels the same way. He deserves to know. But...should I tell him? Face it Michelle, you just can't have your cake and eat it too.

"...I just wanted to tell you how grateful I am for everything you've done for me. For putting up with me. I know I've messed up a lot but you kept me anyway. You are my life. You are the only one who's ever truely cared for me. My life is perfect. Thank you. Both of you."

Crane studies her expression for a moment before smiling slightly.

"What made you want to express your gratitude?"

"I've been thinking since Eddie kidnapped me. I've caused so much trouble..."

Crane stands and walks over to Chance. She looks up to meet his eyes as he rests a hand on her shoulder. He gently leads her over to a full length mirror in the corner of the room and stands behind her as she faces it.

"Don't be concerned. You tend to be overwhelmed by your emotions. I'll teach you how to supress them. But look at how much you've grown. The timid girl you once were is now a distant memory. You've severed every tie to your old life. Your past can no longer haunt you and your future looks brighter every day. You have no idea how proud we are of you Michelle. Don't thank me. I thank you for your patience and undying loyalty."

**A/N: So that's it. I hope you liked the story. I'm kinda sad to finish it but all good things must come to an end. I believe that a good ending isn't always a happy one, but rather one you don't expect. Or one that is best for the plot and honestly, Chances journey is more likely than not going to not have a happy ending. But at the end of the day, this isn't a story about how it will all end for her, but the journey she goes on to reach it. I had several different endings. One was happy, one was fast paced, another invoked betrayal, but I chose one where she didn't really win or lose. I chose the ending that was bittersweet. Just like her name. Thank you everyone. I hope you decide to read some of my other stories but honestly, I haven't been as involved in one as this one. The end.**


	53. Alternate ending

Chance pauses thoughtfully at the doorway and turns back twords Crane, closing the door as she does so. He looks up in slight annoyance.

"Did I not just say..."

"Listen, there's something I really need to get off my chest. Then I'll go."

Crane sighs in defeat before turning away from the desk to face Chance.

"Then by all means proceed."

Chance takes a deep breath before continuing. "Recently I've realized that I...love you. And I know you feel the same way."

He glares at Chance. "I thought I made my intentions clear."

"You did. I'm not looking for lovey dovey crap or anything. I have no problem continuing what we have going. But I just need to hear you say it one time...then I'll be okay with you never saying it again."

"I have no feelings of that sort."

"You're lying. You wanna know how I know you are? If you didn't love me... then neither would he. If anything that proves that you don't want to achnoledge your feelings for me."

Chance takes a step forward. "You're afraid that I'll just end up hurting you. But I would never do that. And if anybody ever tried to hurt you...I'd hurt them a hundred times worse."

Chance sits on her knees by his feet. Crane raises an eyebrow in intrest as Chance takes one of his hands in both of hers. "I love you and I know on some level you love me. So if you're willing to accept that, we don't have to do anything more. At the end of the day, everyone will hurt us except each other. You know as well as I do that the only one we need is each other. The world is a very dark, dank place full of lies and hate. We only need three things: fear, ourselves, and each other. Everything else will whither and die...including us...but our feelings will not. Nobody has ever returned my feelings...if you could do it one time, I'd be fine. Please."

They stare at each other in silence for a few long moments. Crane pulls his hand from her grasp and towers over her. Chance looks at him in confusion and gulps. Crane narrows his eyes at her in a look of almost disgust.

"You have been deluding yourself. I have absolutely no attraction twords you, Michelle. I am disappointed. To think I believed you to be above pety feelings of sympathy and pity. You believe yourself to be my equal? You are nothing. You are only residing in my presence because it is for my benefit, not yours. The only reason I allow you to live is because your immunity and devotion make you an ideal sucessor. Your life has no purpose other than following my teachings and pleasing me."

Chance feels a emotional blow with each word. By the time he stops, she doesn't notice the tears in her eyes.

"B...but he...you...you both wanted to..."

"Any physical attention twords you was solely for distractive purposes. And I assure you he only found you mildly attractive at best. It was more a matter of convienience. Although, to your credit, we did take great enjoyment from your screams."

"What about the groupies?! They were more than willing."

"A means to an end. I will not share my bed with a common whore."

Realization dawns on Chance.

"You won't give anyone that honor...you would only let someone you had complete control of...it never was an honor. It was a sign of ownership... They were just test subjects...you have always claimed ownership of your subjects...you never liked them because they threw themselves at you...but me on the other hand...I didn't want to at first but..."

"I taught you the appropriate way you, as my apprentice, should act. You learned quickly as expected."

"But I...I hadn't pledged myself yet when we first...you know..."

Crane smirks and tilts Chances chin up to look him in the eyes. "But my LITTLE blue beauty, you have belonged to me since you first became my test subject. And my most sucessful one at that."

Chance pales and pulls away from his grasp. Tears stream down her cheeks and she pulls her knees to her chest. "How can you expect me to live with this knowledge?!"

Crane smiles smugly and folds his hands behind his back. "Suppose you decide to leave. Where would you go? Your mother? Nigma?"

Chance glares at Crane. "I'd rather rot in Arkham than live day in and day out trapped with you."

"How are things any different than they were before?"

"What do you mean?"

"A choice. You continue on as though the events tonight have not transpired and you will not face my full wrath. Or you run off and wait for me to collect what is mine."

Crane watches Chance as she mulls it over. After a couple of minutes of silence, she stands up and faces Crane.

"How long would I have before you killed me?"

"What makes you so certain the terms haven't changed? You are of much more use to me alive. As to your question, your thirtieth birthday seems like a suitable time."

"What if I...?"

"Run away? Suicide? You are by no means a coward."

Chance takes a deep breath. "Thirtieth?"

"Yes."

"...I can call Edward while I pack."

"I thought you had no feelings twords him."

"Who knows? Maybe it was your infulence messing me up. Because I sure as hell don't know how deep you've burried yourself in my head. I'm willing to give him a shot now. After all, me and Edward have great chemistry."

Chance storms out of the room and into her own down the hall. She grabs her pre packed duffel bag out from under her bed and quickly unzips it. She unplugs her phone charger and grabs her phone from on top of her bed. It only takes her a few moments to have it by her ear and ringing. The other end picks up as Chance is packing doggie.

"Michelle. Not that I'm ungrateful..."

Fresh tears fall down her cheeks. "My life is falling apart, I'm leaving Crane, I'm sorry, and I really hate to ask for this but..."

"...Say no more. You can explain when you arrive. Just take a deep breath, and come to my home on sixteenth street."

Chance takes a deep breath before answering. "Okay. I'll be over in a few minutes...and I may want to burn anything blue."

"Don't do anything irrational until you arrive. I will see you soon."

**A/N: This was the dark ending for Apprentice of fear. I had reasons for not using it, but I did spend the most time on it. Of course if this was chapter 52 instead, the story would've continued onward and taken a very Intresting turn. Thanks for reading and be sure to check out some of my other stuff. Bye :)**


End file.
